


Two Dragons and a Wolf

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Coping with Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Hanzo, Female Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genzo - Freeform, Incest, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, McGenji - Freeform, McGenzo - Freeform, McHanji, McHanzo - Freeform, McShimada, Morning Sex, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rule 63, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smuff, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza, Yakuza Female Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Right after Blackwatch is suspended, Genji Shimada and his best friend Jesse McCree travel to Japan. The ninja is eager to see his sister again, Hanzo Shimada, after three years of being apart and seeing very little of each other. Their relationship has always been close and complicated at times; this is not surprising since they are siblings and lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features fem!Hanzo and Genji Shimada, siblings, having sex in an incestuous relationship.  
> If you don't like that, please don't read.  
> Genji, Jesse McCree and Hanzo are bisexual characters and consenting adults.  
> Hanzo is a woman (Rule 63).
> 
> Read more about the young Shimadas at [Glimpses of the past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455)  
> No beta-read for this, I apologize in advance for all the typos and mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

McCree 

“How ol’ is your sister?” McCree asked again. Genji had told him about Hanzo many times in the past while they worked at Blackwatch, but he never paid much attention to the details. All he knew was that the older Shimada was deadly with the bow, and that Genji loved his sister more than anything, being the only member of his family still alive.

“Hanzo is one year older than you, thirty-two, and three years older than me,” Genji said. “Why are you so interested, gunslinger?” He had a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Show me a picture,” the cowboy said, trying his luck and wiggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Genji bluntly said. “You’ll meet her soon enough.”

“Hold your horses, I have no intention of gettin’ into your sister’s pants, Genji,” McCree honestly said. “We’re here on business and nothin’ else.”

The cowboy took Genji’s glare as a warning and swore to himself to stay away from the lady. If there was a Shimada he was into, it was Genji. Their friendship was unquestionable, but there had been moments in the past where they almost had crossed the line. Drunken nights. Waking up together. Messing under the sheets for too long. Damn, just thinking about it turned him on badly.

McCree and Genji had traveled to Japan to carry on with a nasty business of their own. Genji’s sister, was the ringleader of the Shimada Clan, one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the country. Illegal traffic of drugs and weapons was the top of the iceberg, beneath that, there were a lot of shady businesses controlled by the Shimadas. McCree didn’t want to know much, just enough to come back to America with his pockets full of cash.

“I haven’t seen her since last summer,” Genji said, a longing half-smile drawing his lips.

“So, she ain’t know you got rid of the green hair,” McCree pointed out, chuckling. “An’ thank god you did, buddy.”

The waiting was over as soon as they spotted their luggage on the conveyor belt. McCree’s ragged bag contrasted with Genji’s Louis Vuitton travel set, for that money, the cowboy would humbly survive during several months. That’s why the cowboy was there, he needed money. He had made good money in the past sparring in bouts, but the boxing ring was a tough life he grew tired of a long time ago. Blackwatch saved him from that and the gang, and he would always be grateful for it. It was the same place where he met Genji. The cowboy smiled thinking about the closeness they had shared these past years, there were not many people he dared to call a friend and Genji was one of them.

A black Mercedes diligently waited for them outside the airport. Genji got inside quickly and McCree followed him. He watched as Genji called his sister up, listening to the one-sided conversation.

“Hanzo,” Genji said, a broad smile on his face.

“Won’t you be home?” Genji frowned and pouted like a toddler.

The cowboy whistled at the vehicle’s luxury interior and rummaged the compartments, pressing all the buttons he could find, opening the car roof window, and earning a roll of eyes from Genji, who hurried to shut it closed again.

“When then?” he sighed again.

“I’ll wait…” Genji hissed. “I said I’ll wait for you.”

“Yes, he is here with me,” Genji said, glancing at the cowboy and smiling. “Bye, sis.” He hung up and kept the phone in his pocket.

“She won’t welcome us,” Genji sighed, and the cowboy sensed the disappointment. “Hanzo has a very important business dinner tonight and she can’t get out of it, not even for his favorite brother,” he said. McCree felt the burning sensation of Genji at his sister’s affront.

“I guess you’re stuck with the cowboy tonight” he said, smiling at the young Shimada.

Genji smiled back and squeezed McCree’s knee. “Sure I am, let’s go home. You’ll love Hanzo’s apartment. It’s huge!”

“Yeah, you’re livin’ in high cotton here,” the cowboy said, making Genji laugh.

This would be interesting. New country. New life. Lots of easy money to make. McCree daydreamed looking out the window and taking in as much as he could, an unexpected joy smoldering in his chest.

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo looked at the hour on her phone again, 23:58, putting it down after near the clothed napkin smeared with wine and lipstick. She sighed, briefly smiling at the men surrounding her on the table. At that moment, she wished there was at least a window in the private booth, already stuffed with the stinking scent of the men. Her subordinates. Hanzo had to socialize with the crime lords way too often, they didn’t like the aseptic offices where they spent most of his days pretending to work, not like her. They wanted food, booze, and hookers, right in that order. Luckily for her, everyone was pleased when she retrieved herself before the last part, business already discussed.

“More wine, Shimada-sama?” the waiter asked, and Hanzo nodded.

She watched the red liquid fill the wineglass, an acquired taste that started the night she and Genji stole two bottles of wine from the personal stack of a family friend while attending a party.

Their father had forced them to be there, and before they had served dessert, Genji had followed her to the bathroom, glancing mischievously at her. Hanzo had never been good saying no to her brother. They were twenty-something by that time. Crazy years. She smiled, looking at the tablecloth, and playing with the base of her cup.

They had run, hand in hand, through the crowded kitchen and down the cellar, playing cat and mouse between hundreds of bottles of wine, most of them covered by a thick layer of dust. Hanzo remembered how Genji had pushed her against the wall, the tinkling noise the bottles made, masked by their laughs, and his body pressing demanding into her own.

Someone had almost caught them, not that any of those servants would have dared to say anything against them, but still. The adrenaline rush had made them run out of there until they were upstairs, entering one of the many rooms of the mansion, panting breathlessly and chuckling. She had locked the door, always the wise one, while Genji had opened the bottle with his pocket knife, smashing the cork.

A loud guffaw echoed in the booth, followed by many more. Some men glanced at her, asking for approval at the plain joke they had cracked. Hanzo repressed a grimace and lifted her glass wine unobtrusively before drifting back into her pleasant memory.

Genji and her had drunk straight from the bottle, taking turns and emptying it too quickly for their own sake. Dizzy and inebriated, they had stumbled into the comfortable bed, stuffed with pillows and cushions that hugged their unruly bodies, softening the noises of their mouths collapsing together with urgency in a forbidden kiss. Genji tasted of old strong wine.

They enjoyed the risk of being caught, of doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing, their bodies trembling nervously, and rushing it almost every single time. Both panting for air, sweaty, most of their clothes still on, but joined in the most intimate way possible. Together. There was no guilt or remorse after, just soothing and calming love. A pure sheer rapture that enveloped them. They only had each other. No one else existed.

Hanzo breathed in the heavy atmosphere and finished her drink, signaling the waiter for her coat and ready to say goodbye to the human waste that accompanied her tonight. Her brother was waiting for her. Genji. A twitch on the corner of her lip gave away a truthful smile. After many months, and many years seeing him a handful of times. He was back again. He was home with her. And she had missed him madly.

 

Genji 

Empty sushi trays laid lazily on the living room coffee table, with a lot more empty bottles surrounding them. The beer had been their poison tonight. Genji smiled at the cowboy’s flushed face by the alcohol. He always got those reddish circles at the apples of his cheeks whenever he had had too much to drink.

“I’m tellin’ ya’, I’ma perfectly fine, Genji,” the cowboy babbled.

“Let me take you to your bed, Jesse,” he said, struggling to grab the cowboy by his waist to lift him off the couch.

“Ya’ comin’ too?” McCree said, trying to flirt with him while being drunk. Genji had noticed there was something untold in their relationship, but he never dared to act on it and actually materialize the thoughts that invaded his mind.

Genji chuckled, and the cowboy joined him, collapsing on the couch, mumbling something unintelligible. “Okay, I give up, you sleep there,” Genji said, carefully taking off the cowboy’s boots, while the man snuggled into the comfortable couch. The young ninja reached for his serape to cover him, he knew McCree liked to sleep with the thing when there were no blankets around. Genji stroked the man’s head, running his fingers through his greasy hair. He found himself smiling at the sight and, following the man’s jaw with his finger, he slowly stepped away, like the kid that just stole a candy.

He knew the cowboy liked men as much as women, so did he, but when they were together Genji felt a warmth he had only felt with Hanzo. Not quite that intense nor tangible but it was there. Call it friendship, whatever. It was there, and they had been dancing around it for months.

Taking a seat on the other couch, he studied the luxurious apartment. The decoration was impersonal and simple, not at all like Hanzo, but he assumed she didn’t spend much time around to enjoy it. He suddenly wanted to see her room, the last times they had seen each other was at hotel rooms, and, as much as he loved her company, it always left a bitter taste afterward, mixed with the piercing pain of the imminent farewell.

Genji rubbed his eyes and blinked, fighting as hard as he could the sleeping sensation at the back of his head. Fucking jet lag. He had to see her, he had to wait for her no matter what. His gaze lost in the door in front of him, waiting for her figure to appear at any moment.

Time became fragile and distant while he nodded off as much of it as he could, opening his eyes tenaciously everytime they fell closed. The only noise you could hear was the steady breath of McCree, placidly sleeping on the other couch, unaware of his agony. Then, he heard the front door and smiled.

Hanzo’s figure showed up on the doorstep. She hadn’t changed one bit, and Genji relished the last steps that separated them as she took off her shoes and coat, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor, and then closing the distance between them. She was wearing a high neck dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

“Hanzo,” Genji said, extending an arm to touch her hand. He needed to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming that she was really there.

She was.

“onii-chan,” she said, and Genji’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t called him that in years and it won him over. Hanzo cupped his face, still standing in front of him, and rubbed her lips lovingly over his.

Genji deepened the kiss, grasping her waist and making her straddle him on the couch. Hanzo moaned at the familiar bulk of his groin and parted her lips, letting Genji’s tongue assail her mouth with yearning. Their hands explored their bodies with confidence and knowledge, reminiscing every inch of flesh in a too familiar way. A snore startled Hanzo, who broke the kiss and looked at the source. Genji repressed a chuckle while his hands sneaked underneath his sister’s dress to grasp greedily her thighs and up her ass.

“Is that your cowboy?” Hanzo asked, watching the specimen sleeping on her couch, the one she had overlooked earlier.

“That’s Jesse,” Genji said, smiling tenderly.

“I see,” Hanzo said, looking back at him.

Before she spoke again, Genji grabbed her and pinned her to the couch in a single movement. His left hand gripped the back of her neck while the other hurried to unfasten his fly, freeing his prominent erection, now resting in her inner thigh.

“We’re not twenty anymore, Genji,” Hanzo complained, but her hands caressed her brother’s back under his shirt.

“I haven’t seen you in months,” he said. “I need you.” Genji rolled her dress up and tangled his fingers around the side of her underwear.

“Don’t you dare…,” Hanzo warned. And Genji torn apart the fragile lace, a licentious smile spread on his face at his sister’s flushed face.

“The cowboy,” Hanzo said, positioning herself better under Genji, her legs at both sides of his body and her hands now fisting his shirt for leverage.

“Jesse won’t wake up,” Genji said, sneaking a hand between his legs to wrap his throbbing length in his hand, stroking himself looking at his sister. “And I don’t care if he does.”

A loud moan left Hanzo’s mouth when he buried himself in her warmth, thrusting deep and hard inside her. He chuckled, already swimming in bliss, and captured her mouth to silence her.

“You taste of wine,” he whispered in her mouth, feeling the rocking of Hanzo’s hips meeting his thrusts.

Genji knew her too well to guess she would last even less than him, and he thrust into her faster, slamming his hips in impetuous onslaughts that soon sent her over the edge. A quick fierce orgasm he drank directly from her mouth, pressing his hand tightly on her nape while the other gripped her hip. Genji spilled himself inside her, pushing his aching cock as deep as he could, thrusting irregularly and wearily until the lasts remains of his orgasm washed over him. They were both panting and sweating, looking at each other’s eyes. Most of the time they didn’t need words.

 _I’m home_ , Genji thought.

“You’re home,” Hanzo whispered.

They stayed like that, with the muted snoring of the cowboy in the background, kissing and caressing each other. The longing had been too much for both. The last thing Genji remembered was nibbling gently his sister’s neck, then the warmth of the couch on his face and a blanket over his body. His last thought before surrendering to Morpheus was for her.

  
_I love you,_ _onee_ _-_ _chan_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some plot (nothing fancy) here and there, I really enjoy Hanzo and I love to portrait him as a woman because I think it suits the character so well.
> 
> This one isn't a very smutty one, I'm afraid, but I'll make up for it on the next one that will be up soon <3
> 
> Let's hope I did a better job with the his/her typos on this one >_<
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Any constructive feedback would be really appreciated.

McCree 

The cowboy woke up early today, hungover from last night with Genji. He blinked and decided there was too much light to open his eyes, so he lay there in his comfortable bed with an arm over his eyes. This vacation had gotten out of hand, every night Genji and McCree went out to drink. Japan was surely an interesting country, and the ninja was kind enough to show him around. Hanzo worked too much and, since they had arrived a week ago, he had seen her less than he would’ve liked to as the older Shimada remained a mystery to him. An enrapturing one.

The morning after their arrival, he had woken up in the living room with Genji on the couch next to him. McCree had thrown him a cushion right into his head, earning a loud groan from Genji and soon, time for open warfare had arrived as several cushions and pillows flew around between laughs and chuckles, quickly interrupted by Hanzo’s presence.

When McCree had seen her entering the living room, looking directly at them with a smug smile on her face, his heart skipped a beat. That pencil skirt had to be illegal in some states. He had been staring like an intruder when Genji stood up to kiss Hanzo’s cheek.

“Good morning, cowboy,” Hanzo had said, tilting her head.

“Jesse McCree, at your service,” he had said. “Did your bub gave you a proper welcome yesterday?. I was dead meat,” he had apologized, noticing the shared smirk between the Shimadas.

“He did,” she had said. McCree frowned, like he had missed a joke, something important, but she had left soon after that, even if Genji begged her to stay and have lunch with them.

McCree freed himself from his thoughts and stood up, feeling hungry and thirsty all of a sudden. He was at home around the big apartment, too big even for three people, and luxury was something you got used to quickly. He came out of his room barefoot, in his boxers and a shirt a bit too small for him, featuring a _Save a horse ride a cowboy_ print. As he was approaching the kitchen, he heard quiet voices and guessed Genji and Hanzo would be up by now, the smell of fresh coffee in his nostrils reminded him of old times.

The cowboy smiled at the perspective of a day with Genji and wondered where they’ll be going today. When he reached the kitchen’s doorstep he stood there, looking baffled at what he was seeing. Genji had Hanzo trapped against the counter, too intimate for a brotherly hug. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back, and her hand wrapped around her brother’s waist. And Genji was kissing her neck madly. Biting her neck. Trailing his sinful tongue up from the hollow of her collarbone to the side and biting again. Clenching his teeth harshly enough to elicit a moan from her, then kissing the marks of his teeth. And his hand. Genji’s hand grasped tightly, greedily, at Hanzo’s ass.

 _Goddamnit_ , he thought, letting out a gasp.

When McCree’s gaze came back up, he met Hanzo’s eyes. Genji was still unaware of his presence, and she smirked at him. He wanted to run away from there. He wanted to not to see what he had seen, but he stopped dead in his tracks. The cowboy saw Hanzo peeking at his lower body and her smile widened. He felt naked. So damn naked and helpless. He was getting hard, and she fucking knew it.

“Your cowboy is here,” Hanzo whispered into Genji’s ear.

He couldn’t see Genji’s face, he only saw Hanzo landing a kiss on her brother’s lips before freeing herself. Hanzo walked towards him and stopped by his side on the doorstep. The cowboy took a sidelong at the marks on her neck and then at her eyes, deep dark ones that hid more secrets than he would want to know.

“Good morning,” Hanzo said, smiling.

McCree blushed like a teenager, opening his mouth to speak. And then she left, not waiting for an answer, and rubbing her shoulder with his. It sent a shiver through his spine. Genji looked at him. Jesse had a hard time reading his face, and an uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen while he watched his friend struggling to put words together. He finally gave up.

“Howdy, partner,” McCree granted him a friendly smile that eased Genji’s worries. “Where are we going today?”

Genji chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Can I treat you for lunch? But first a shower.”

“Deal,” the cowboy said, folding his arms and nodding.

Genji walked towards him to get out of the kitchen, just like his sister had done moments ago, he also stopped by his side. His right hand cupped McCree’s face and Genji pressed his forehead into the cowboy’s, meeting his eyes and sighing in relief before finally leaving. McCree felt the heat and the redness of his cheeks come back to his face.

 _Two Shimadas made me blush today and I haven’t even_ _had_ _breakfast._ _Damn me if this is not a nice start to the day_ , he thought, looking at the counter, trying to go back in time to witness everything again.

But first coffee. He needed coffee.

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo had wasted her morning lazily, something she indulged herself from time to time, but only because Genji invaded her bed early today. She loved how he woke her up with kisses and gentle caresses that quickly had escalated into something more urgent and voracious. The alarm clock had beep insistently, but neither of them stopped to turn it off. She lost track of time. And now she was late. Two fucking hours late. She was patiently waiting for her coffee when she felt Genji’s body behind, holding her in his arms. She leaned back and touched his hair.

“I like that it’s not green anymore,” Hanzo said.

“Take the day off, onee-chan,” Genji whispered, moving away Hanzo’s hair to kiss her nape.

“You know I can’t,” she said. “Though I’m glad you woke me up this morning.” Hanzo turned around to look at her brother and he pinned her to the counter, trapping her mouth in a forceful kiss, making himself moan into her mouth when Hanzo’s tongue answered to his needs.

“I could trick you into staying here easily,” Genji bragged.

“Your cowboy will keep you company perfectly fine,” Hanzo said, arching an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Genji said, frowning.

“You’re not fooling anyone, onii-chan,” she teased him.

“Shut up,” Genji protested, kissing her neck and biting her after.

“I would not mind, you know,” Hanzo whispered. “If he makes you happy.”

“Shut up.” Genji pressed himself against her and grasped her ass impatiently, a smirk on his face trying to mask the blush on his cheeks.

 _Genji_ _really_ _likes him_ , she thought.

He landed kisses all over her neck and down her collarbone, and Hanzo tilted her head back and closed her eyes to give him a better access, relishing in her brother’s lips over her flesh. When his tongue traced her neck, she felt the blistering urge of him between her legs. And then, Genji bit her, harshly enough she wasn’t able to repress a moan, that escaped her mouth loudly into the kitchen.

Hanzo opened her eyes to see the cowboy staring at them from the doorstep. Feeling Genji’s warm breath on her neck, she smiled at the astonished cowboy and couldn’t help to check him out. Those boxers hid nothing from her, and the smile widened at the bulk growing inside them.

“Your cowboy is here,” Hanzo whispered into Genji’s ear. Looking at him, she saw fear glittering in his eyes and felt for him. She kissed him on the lips, trying to ease that pain, trying to tell him that it was okay, that McCree wouldn’t reject him. In fact, the cowboy was aroused by it, unable to move or to speak a word. She wasn’t much older than the two men there, but she was wiser.

Hanzo approached the cowboy and stopped by his side on the doorstep. She looked at him in the eyes, sweet whiskey-colored eyes, kind eyes matching a yet-to-know kind heart.

“Good morning,” Hanzo said, smiling.

Something twitched inside her when she saw the cowboy blushing. He looked so helpless and tender Hanzo instantly understood what Genji had seen in him. She left before her face showed what her mind was rambling.

 

Hanzo had to stop half way to buy a coffee before reaching her office, but smiled at the thought of Genji and McCree sharing the pot she had made this morning. She had a lot of hours of boring paperwork in front of her, and her assistant had given her fifteen messages already. Two hours late to work. But she was the boss, and it had perks.

She hadn’t been there more than two hours when her assistant announced a very unpleasant visit. Like she had time for that man now, with a pile of work on her desk, and, of course, without a proper appointment, which was simply rude.

“Good afternoon, Shimada-sama,” Ryota Kobayashi said. He had been one of her father’s oldest assets but by far the least truthful one.

“Have a seat, please,” Hanzo said, inviting the man with her hand. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“Always so efficient, Shimada-sama,” he smiled, but his eyes gave him up. It was obvious that the man liked Hanzo as much as a shot in the head. “I have a cargo and I need it to be secured. It will have to go through your territory and I will pay you for your services.”

Hanzo breathed in deeply, gathering the little patience she had for this man. “I don’t discuss these matters in my personal office, Kobayashi-san.” She glared at him.

“But I missed the last dinner, and it is urgent you agree with me on this, Shimada-sama,” he smiled again, like that gesture would ease her judgment.

“I know what your cargo comprises and the Shimada organization has been clean from that for months,” Hanzo said, fixing her gaze on the man and watching the fake smile disappear.

“Don’t play the innocent with me,” Kobayashi dared to say. “What’s the difference between weapons and drugs?”

“It is against my wishes. That is enough. Your cargo will have to travel securely through another route, and I provide no services outside my territory,” Hanzo proudly said, her face steady and her breathing calmed.

Kobayashi-san hit the desk with his fist and snorted. Hanzo’s lip twitched up, it had been too easy to make him snap. “You can’t do that to me, we’ve had an agreement for years, with your father,” he growled, his eyes glittering with anger.

“And you don’t anymore. I’m afraid I can’t help you,” Hanzo said, smiling.

“Sojiro Shimada would be so disappointed if he was alive. His true son cast away and her damn daughter messing around with his business,” he said, standing.

Hanzo arched an eyebrow at him. “Don’t get drugs in my territory or you’ll regret it.”

“What’s a fucking woman going to do against me?” Kobayashi warned her, a mischievous smile drawn in his lips.

“Why do you think a dick between my legs would make a difference?” Hanzo stood up, glaring at the man in front of her with a death-threatening look in her eyes. The dragons were hungry after so many months of peace.

“Maybe that’s exactly what you need,” he said. “A dick between your legs.” The man smirked. A filthy smile that mocked her. That mocked everything she was and everything she had fought for.

“You’re pushing your luck, Kobayashi,” Hanzo said. “Leave my office before I slit your throat. I would hate to smear my desk with your blood.”

“You won’t help me?” He asked again.

“The Shimada Clan won’t get mixed. That’s my final word,” Hanzo extended her hand inviting him to leave her office, announcing the end of the matter.

She watched Ryota Kobayashi leave her office slamming the door and Hanzo sat again in her big chair, resting her head on a hand and thinking about her next move. This wasn’t the end of the matter. Not by a long shot. Hanzo reached for the phone to make a call when she saw a message from Genji.

 _Jesse’s cool. Love_ _u_ _, sis._

Hanzo took a moment to smile, feeling the peace that her brother’s happiness gave her. A few more hours of this hell and she’d be home again with Genji.

And the cowboy.


	3. Chapter 3

Genji

Genji finally breathed out this morning’s tension. When he saw McCree watching him and Hanzo in more than a brotherly hug, his heart skipped a beat, but an awkward lunch had made way for a pleasant afternoon, and, by nightfall, everything between them was more than fine. He had gotten scared this morning, thinking about Jesse just leaving the house and not talking to him ever again. But that didn’t happen.

Genji and Hanzo had been careful all their life about their relationship. There was nothing wrong with it, they were adults and they loved each other. They were also siblings and family. And yet, they had kept it a secret even from past lovers. Genji had told a girlfriend once, who had been pushy and suspicious. Her reaction had been extreme. He hated being judged. And he hated, even more, being judged for loving his sister. Or fucking his sister. It was nobody’s business but theirs.

And now, a couple of beers on Hanzo’s living room and he and Jesse were talking about it. The cowboy’s curiosity didn’t bother him, on the contrary, Genji loved being able to talk about his sister and their relationship. It was redeeming, something he hadn’t been able to do in the past.

“How much did you see?” Genji asked, between chuckles.

“ Enough to  get me  hard ,  buddy ,” Jesse confessed,  taking a swig at his beer.

“You were  staring , naughty cowboy,”  Genji said ,  meeting the  cowboy ’s  eyes and  mimicking the smirk drawn on his  lips .

“I'm into beauty, my friend, and that is somethin’ your sister doesn’t lack,” McCree paused. “Your filthy tongue got a fair share too,” he flirted, blushing at his own words.

“And you don’t know the half of it,” Genji said, getting closer to him. McCree reclined with an arm over the top of the couch and Genji turned around to face him, his shin brushing the cowboy’s thigh and his feet occasionally stepping into Jesse’s.

“She’s somethin’ else,” McCree said. “Has it always been like this for ya’ two? And ain’t you worry, I’ll keep it dry.”

“For  all I  remember , yes. Our parents  separated us when she was twelve,” Genji  said , and the memories  overwhelmed him. He had been  crying for  months ,  asking for his sister whenever he had the chance, and  ignored by  everyone , n o one would even tell him where she was.

“Why did they do that?” McCree put his hand on Genji’s knee and it made the Shimada smile.

“She left to train as an archer in Hanamura. Tough, harsh, training. I stayed and mastered the sword.” Genji’s hand met Jesse’s on his knee as he continued. His hand was warm and rough, and the ninja felt safe.

“I remember the day I saw her again after being apart. Her tall and proud figure, and her black hair down. But the best part of it was how she had smiled when she saw me, how she had run, crashing me to the ground, kissing my face and choking me with her arms,” Genji said, glancing at the cowboy’s mesmerized expression and slightly blushed. It was the first time Genji had told that story out loud.

“Stirrin’ stuff,” McCree said, turning around his hand to clasp his sweaty palm into Genji’s, making him smile wider.

“Hanzo was twenty, and I was eighteen. We’ve been together since  then,” Genji said .

Out of the blue, McCree’s lips were on his own. Genji’s immediate reaction was to kiss him back, madly, avidly, unleashing something hidden for months in the back of his mind. Then, Genji backed off.

“ Fuck ,  Genji ,  m’sorry ,” McCree  said .

“Jesse, it’s not that,” Genji said, kissing him again, this time letting his tongue caress Jesse’s lips and grunting at the sweltering sensation that invaded his heart. “My life is complicated as it is, are you sure?”

“Dang sure,” the cowboy said, tackling him into the couch and assailing his mouth with tongue and teeth.

Genji let himself go, he let the taste of beer and tobacco of the cowboy gleefully embrace him. Jesse’s hankering for him reminded him of Hanzo and he yielded. Genji thrust his tongue into his mouth, he bit and rub his lips until both were panting, swollen lips trying to gasp for air into the other’s mouth. 

The hardness of the cowboy’s groin against his thigh made him thirsty. He let a hand travel down to a lascivious bulk, relishing in Jesse’s groan when he palmed it. The ninja had never been good restraining himself, wanting nothing more than Jesse.

“I want your whole cock in my mouth, cowboy,” Genji said, noticing the twitch of his member at his words, eliciting the same answer in his.

“Ya’ sure it will fit, honey?” McCree said, licking his lips and already unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the fly down while sitting on the couch.

Genji stood up, chuckling at Jesse’s pun. His hands shaking, as the cowboy lifted his hips, and he helped slid his jeans and underwear to his ankles, revealing the big, thick, erection McCree had between his legs, touching his belly and leaving a glistening trail of precum on it.

“Fuck. That’s big,” Genji said, arching an eyebrow at the cowboy while stroking his thighs, positioning himself better between the cowboy’s spread legs.

“I ain’t a liar, darlin’,” Jesse said, leaning back and watching Genji attentively.

The Shimada took McCree’s cock with one hand, and fondled him gently, feeling how hard it was, and how his eyes glittered with lust when Genji’s tongue touched his balls. The cowboy moaned loudly as his tongue stroked and lapped him playfully and his hand pumped his length firmly. Genji moved up, leaving his hand squeezing the base of his cock and taking the head between his lips.

The cowboy felt amazing, his erection already dripping, warm and swollen with aching. Genji took him in as much as he could, pressing his lips around his width and bobbing his head rhythmically, sucking him and humming in thrill. He had missed this, and the cowboy’s hands grabbing and caressing his shoulders, going up to touch his head and tangling his fingers in his hair, all of it blew him away. 

Genji sucked harder, faster, feeling the cowboy tremble with his length buried in the heat of his mouth. He choked on the cowboy’s cock, that repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Genji didn’t care. He wanted Jesse, he had wanted him long enough.

“Fuck, Genji, I’ma gonna come,” McCree said, moaning and tightening the grip on his hair.

Genji kept his pace, waiting for the imminent release of the cowboy. He felt the twitch of the cock right before the warm come filled his mouth, and he kept sucking him until the last jerk of Jesse’s body dropped. Saliva and cum made a mess when he took him out, swallowing some, other dripping down his chin and the cowboy’s half-hard cock. He didn’t have time to react as McCree leaned forward and lapped his lips to kiss him after, invading his mouth eagerly in a deep loving kiss.

“ Did you  like it, Jesse?”  Genji asked with  a flushed face.

“God  bless your sinful  mouth ,”  the cowboy kissed him  again , interrupting Genji’s  chuckling . “Now  sit and let me  get a  bite myself .”

Genji sat on the couch and saw the cowboy untidily pulling his pants up, kneeling in front of him and swiftly unfastening his pants. Genji sighed when McCree freed his straining erection from his underwear.

“Gorgeous cock,” the cowboy said. “Just as I had imagined.” 

The smirk on his face made Genji shudder. He wanted to say something funny, to crack a joke, but the keen cowboy pressed his tongue and licked him from hilt to top, making him groan, and playing with him. A noise startled them. A familiar noise Genji had recognized instantly. Hanzo’s shoes dropping on the floor. She was looking at them from the doorstep with a smug smile painted on her face.

Jesse and Genji exchanged a look while Hanzo walked towards them. Genji patted the space next to him invitingly, and then looked at Jesse, whose lips twitched in a half-smile and nodded.

“Not so sorry to interrupt, I’m afraid,” Hanzo said, sitting beside Genji and kissing him, licking her lips after and glancing at the cowboy, that blushed irremediably. “Hello, cowboy.” Genji watched how the shyness took over Jesse, usually so bigmouth and quick to reply.

“Do you want me to leave?”  Hanzo said .

“No,” Genji and Jesse said  in unison .

“Then go on,” Hanzo said, smirking at the blushed cowboy, letting her bare leg touch his arm while a hand caressed Genji’s neck.

Genji moaned  loudly  when  Jesse trapped the  head of his cock inside his  mouth , circling it with his tongue and driving him mad.

_ Too good to be true _ , Genji thought.

 

Hanzo

The  taste of the cowboy’s come lingered in her  mouth while she  watched him take her brother’s length in and out, giving him  head . She relished in the view, the blissful moans of  Genji , and the jerking of his hips.  Hanzo loved to  eye him  like this, but  this time .  This time the  cowboy got her full attention.

Wicked sexy cowboy, sucking Genji dry in front of her, shamelessly doing it, in fact, because  h e had caught her biting her lip, and he had dared to smirk, with a fully hard cock in his mouth.

A mischievous  smirk .

“So eager,  cowboy ,”  Hanzo said, unable to repress the words coming out her  mouth .

McCree slid  all of Genji’s length into  his mouth , burying his nose in his pubic  hair , and pulling him in and out greedily .

“That is  some deep-throating ,”  Hanzo teased.

“Don’t make him laugh, fuck, I’m  gonna come,” Genji wailed.

Hanzo extended a hand to touch the cowboy’s tangled mess of hair. She quickly realized she was invading his space that she didn’t know if he wanted her to touch him and removed her hand. But McCree grabbed Hanzo’s wrist and placed her hand on his head again, winking at her. Hanzo smiled and blushed, contemplating the cowboy move his head faster, adapting to Genji’s thrusts and avidly sucking him.

“ onee - chan ,”  Genji said, and  Hanzo trapped his  mouth in a deep kiss, but unable to take her eyes off  the cowboy .  Genji came loud and hard into McCree’s  mouth , and he swallowed everything the ninja had for him.

Hanzo watched, mesmerized, how McCree pulled him out and a spur of Genji’s cum settled in his chin. She was fast. Too fast. Hanzo leaned forward, tilted the cowboy’s head back pulling his hair and lapped his chin greedily, eagerly even while the stubble scratched her tongue. She enjoyed how McCree growled loudly when her tongue touched him, and she enjoyed, even more, how the cowboy kissed her. Messy, juicy kiss that tasted so familiar and so strange at the same time. She thrust her tongue into the cowboy’s mouth and bit his lower lip before leaning back again to look at her brother, high from his orgasm.

She  felt a  kiss on her knee, too chaste to suggest  anything and yet, so tempting. The wolfish smile on the still kneeling cowboy made her shudder.

“I’m too tired today to indulge myself in these pleasures without  enough sleep,” she  said . “But someone’s hard again.”  Hanzo glanced at the cowboy’s groin.

“Again? How d’ya know?” McCree said.

“I know my brother,” she looked at Genji quickly enough to catch the last part of his eye roll. “That’s how I know you kissed him first too, cowboy,” Hanzo said, standing up and leaving the two men to clean up their own mess, so she could collapse in her bed at the lack of sleep from the past week.

 

Genji sneaked again into  her bed tonight,  long after she was asleep, and  long after he exhausted the  cowboy too.  Hanzo woke up  at  the warmth of her brother’s  body pressed against her, and the wetness of his  recently  washed hair.

“Hard day?”  Genji asked, sending his warm breath in her neck and tangling  an arm and a leg around her  body .

“Yes. Did you have fun with your  cowboy ?”  Hanzo said , her voice husky and tired.

“I like him,” Genji said, exhausted too. Their most relevant confessions took place in the safety of a bed at wee hours that’s when Hanzo realized how important the cowboy was for her brother.

“ I like him too,”  Hanzo said , realizing it had been a long time since she had liked someone.

“Can I snuggle with you  all night?” Genji  said , even if he didn’t need to ask.

“Please,  onii - chan .”

Hanzo thought  about the lonely  cowboy ,  probably sleeping alone in another room. Then she  lazily  smiled, well,  pleasantly sleeping .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's the winner on this one but she needed time to meet Jesse properly... without her brother. But don't worry, Genji's mind is plotting something filthy <3
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm trying to improve my english as I write and It's a struggle ^__^  
> Thank you for reading and all your loving kudos and comments !

Genji 

The cowboy’s rumbling in his sleep soothed Genji when he was waking up, his head comfortably placed on the man’s chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart, and his fuzz tickling his nose. He snuggled into him, carefully enough not to wake him up. They had fallen asleep after a hot shower, exhausted by the sex. Jesse’s intense lovemaking was more than he had expected, surrendering and yearning for more, and wanting Hanzo to experience it too. Genji recalled he didn’t see Hanzo yesterday, busy as he was with the cowboy in his room when she came back from work. A hint of guilt settled in the back of his mind, leaving his sister out of his bed.

He stood up, glancing one last time at Jesse, and headed to her bed, walking fast down the cold hall. Her door always open. It was 05:00. They still had time. Genji slid under the sheets to find his sister’s body naked. He swiftly took off his boxers and pressed his body against her back. A sleepy growl from Hanzo made him smile, and he landed kisses here and there on her shoulders and neck.

“onii-chan,” Hanzo mumbled, turning around to face Genji.

Genji pressed his lips into Hanzo’s and licked playfully his sister’s mouth, parting her lips and making her moan, still half-sleep. He moved onto her neck to suck and bit her skin while his hand traveled between her closed legs, sneaking two fingers between her thighs to stroke her. Hanzo’s hips rocked lazily against his hand, his expert fingers teasing her entrance. Her warmth and the slickness of her folds made his own cock twitch in anticipation.

“You’re making my job hard, sis,” Genji teased her.

Hanzo lay on his back, opening her sleepy eyes to meet Genji’s and spreading her legs to give him a better access.

“Better,” he said, his left hand now free to slide a finger into her folds, pulling it in and out and sensing Hanzo breathing faster. A moan left her lungs when Genji slid his finger out and up to circle her clit, swollen and throbbing in need of attention. He trapped her mouth into his and thrust his tongue avidly, quickening the movements of his hand and drinking her whines. He slowed his pace, positioning himself between her legs. Hanzo’s grumbling at the lack of Genji’s hand turned into a mewl of pleasure when he pushed his length inside her in a single movement. Hard, and suddenly soaked in her, enveloped by her. Where he belongs.

“onee-chan,” Genji mumbled, burying his face in the hollow of her neck and thrusting into her hard and fast, Hanzo’s demanding legs around his waist, bringing him deeper into her. Her orgasm and the harsh bite on his neck made Genji spill himself inside her. A gasp left his mouth, as he collapsed on top of her, catching his breath. Always so natural, fast, like breathing.

“Good morning,” Hanzo finally said, kissing gently her brother’s forehead.

“I missed you yesterday,” Genji said, resting his chin on his hands and looking at her.

“You were busy with your cowboy when I got home,” Hanzo teased him.

“I’ve been thinking…,” Genji said while a smirk appeared on his lips. “You should ride the cowboy, sis.” His smile widened at the blush on his sister’s face. “I know you’ve been thinking about it and I know Jesse has been thinking about it.”

“Has he?” Hanzo shyly said, hopeful. “I want to spend time with him. It’s been a while.” It was sweet to see his sister excited.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t been with anyone since I left,” Genji chuckled, and regretted it the second he saw Hanzo’s sad face. “onee-chan…”

“It’s all right. I have trusted no one enough, and it’s not like I haven’t had fun by myself,” Hanzo said, smiling again.

“I left you alone. I am so sorry I left you alone,” Genji said, kissing her lips. He remembered the day he left Japan to join Blackwatch, following his heart. It had hurt to see her crying inconsolably, but he had been determined and stepped into the plane without looking back. However, he had missed her every single day of those two years they had spent apart.

“If you hadn’t left, we wouldn’t have met the cowboy,” she wisely said, bringing Genji back to the present.

“So you do like him,” Genji arched an eyebrow at her.

“Shut up! Let’s have dinner tonight. I’m craving sushi and sake. I’ll leave work early today and we can spend time together,” Hanzo said, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Sounds like a plan,” Genji said, kissing her again and waiting for the exact moment she’d say she had to get up and prepare for work.

“You should go back to your bed, to say good morning properly to the cowboy when he wakes up,” Hanzo said, earning a surprised face by Genji. “And I have to get ready.”

 _You’re such_ _a workaholic,_ _sis_.

Genji held her tightly, tangling his arms and legs around her to trap her, making her laugh. It lasted a few moments before she slipped away from his arms and got into the bathroom. Genji glanced at the ceiling, smiling, and stood up to go back to his bed.

The cowboy grunted when Genji came back to the bed and spooned him, kissing his neck and hugging McCree’s strong chest with his arm.

“Mornin’, Genji,” Jesse said.

Genji shushed him. “It’s too early. Go back to sleep,” he said. He needed time to recover from Hanzo and a few more hours of sleep.

 

 

McCree 

Jesse was having more fun tonight than he had in years. Hanzo had come early from work and they were having dinner like… a family. He felt that warmth of just being comfortable in his own skin, somewhere he belonged, free from suspicions or trouble, a safe place where he could sleep in peace without worrying. With Genji. They had settled into a nice routine, sleeping together, having fun, and exploring their boundaries. The cowboy knew too well Genji had been sleeping with Hanzo too, but as much as he thought about it, it didn’t bother him a single bit, the Shimada had even suggested he should try to get to know his sister better. And by that, Genji meant sleeping with her.

 _Like I ain’t_ _even_ _dream_ _about it_ , he thought.

Hanzo’s phone buzzing interrupted the chuckles and the conversation, and McCree’s thoughts. She apologized, kissing Genji on the cheek and brushing Jesse’s shoulder with her hand before leaving the room. The gesture made the cowboy smile, following her with his eyes as she left.

“Well, dinner’s over,” Genji said, disappointed but loudly yawning.

“I had a hog-killin’ time,” McCree said, leaning on the couch.

“I’m going to bed,” Genji yawned again. “Are you coming?”

McCree hesitated, wanting badly to repeat this morning’s events with Genji, but he saw the ninja exhausted, and there was someone he wanted to wait for. Thinking about the other night, Hanzo watching he and Genji stirred something inside him. He wanted to talk to her, to know the mysterious woman Genji loved so much. Jesse had fantasized about her, alone and with Genji, asking him about his sister way too often.

“I’ma gonna have another drink,” Jesse said, unable to hide a wolfish grin.

“And wait for Hanzo to finish her call?” Genji said, arching his eyebrows at him.

“Can ya’ blame me?” Jesse said. “But if you want me to give you some sugar I’m deal, honey,” he said, winking at him. Genji sat on his lap and kissed him feebly, disappointment or tiredness, Jesse could only guess.

“She’ll love that, you waiting for her,” Genji smiled and kissed him again briefly before leaving the room. McCree touched his lips and snorted.

 _Damn_ _Genji_ , he thought.

It took him a while to tidy up the living room, picking up the dinner mess, and doing the dishes. Jesse had always cleaned after himself and he liked it. After a well-done job, he poured himself a whiskey, turning on the abandoned television. Fifteen minutes of crazy Japanese programs with too much noise and understanding nothing at all was enough for him. He was about to give up on his waiting when Hanzo showed up at the doorstep and smiled at him.

“Hello, cowboy,” Hanzo said, getting closer and sitting next to him.

“Hey there, darlin’,” McCree said, glancing at her. “Ain’t ‘bout time ya’ called me Jesse?”

“Only if I can keep calling you cowboy too,” she said.

“Deal,” Jesse said, extending a hand, that Hanzo shook between chuckles.

 _Soft sweet hands_ , he thought.

“I am surprised you are not in my brother’s bed,” Hanzo said, smirking. If that was the game, McCree knew exactly how to play it.

“Sweetheart, he’s exhausted, and ya’ an’ I know why,” he said, leaning forward to grab his glass from the table, rubbing Hanzo’s knee in a not-so-subtle way. She was wearing a long silky robe that let little to his imagination and, at the same time, hid everything from him.

“Do you like my whiskey, cowboy?” she said, glancing at the glass.

“I’m a-walkin' cliché. I love country music, whiskey, and beautiful women, just like you, sugar pot,” he said, taking a sidelong at her before sipping his drink.

“You shameless flirt,” Hanzo said, inevitably blushing and resting her head on the back of the couch, looking at Jesse. And he stared at her, relishing in her flushed face and her black glittering eyes. She looked too much like Genji with that entrancing Shimada smile.

 _Dang, she’s so fucking_ _beautiful_ _when she smiles_ , McCree thought.

“So, what brought you to Japan, Jesse? Hanzo asked.

“Truth?” He said, and Hanzo nodded. “Easy money. Genji told me about makin’ some business here and I couldn’t refuse.”

“Be careful with Genji, he’s not the business mind of the family and he has a tendency to get into trouble easily,” Hanzo said, frowning. And McCree sensed he had stepped into a sensitive subject. “Is that everything?”

“No,” McCree sighed. “Genji’s the only one I have. When he told me he wanted to go home with his sister - Hanzo’s smile didn’t go unnoticed by Jesse - I panicked. With him gone there was nothin’ for me in the states. I have no family alive left, with Blackwatch dismantled an’ a bounty on my head I’d probably end up at Calaveras drinkin’ myself to death or waitin’ for another hole in my head.”

“But you didn’t tell Genji that,” Hanzo guessed.

“I ain’t a charity case, ya’ know, but you asked for the truth and I’ma gonna deliver.”

“Genji is very fond of you, Jesse, he had never invited someone before,” Hanzo confessed, and the cowboy smiled at her words. “Much less into our…” she hesitated. “World.”

“I ain’t deserve it, but here I am anyhow,” McCree said. Genji had been more than generous letting him stay here, Hanzo too. This was their home, and he was an intruder, but he was going to enjoy the stay.

“Don’t sell yourself short, cowboy,” Hanzo cupped his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb. The cowboy leaned closer to her face, glancing at her parted lips.

“Ya’ know you’re so pretty you could make a hound dog smile?” he said, as a twitch on the corner of his lip spread a half-smile on his face.

“Pickup lines, huh?” Hanzo said, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes.

“Someone had to break the ice, darlin’,” McCree got even closer to her face, so close he felt her breath, and a sweltering sensation grew in his stomach. “You blew me away the first time you kissed me.”

“Too tempting not to kiss you, cowboy,” Hanzo said, tracing his jaw with a finger, glancing at his lips, which Jesse hurried to lick.

“It’s burned in my mind, sweetheart,” he rubbed his lips against hers and waited. His heart thumping faster in his chest, every second elongated by the possibility of not being kissed back. Fear. A cold shiver down his spine.

 _Hell_ , he thought.

Until Hanzo finally pressed her lips against his. Jesse, unable to repress a wolfish grin, teasing her with his tongue and cupping her face. Her skin was so soft he groaned while Hanzo sneaked her tongue into his mouth.

“Good kisser, Jesse,” Hanzo said, her face blushed by the kiss and the praise. McCree grabbed her hips and help her straddle him. The slippery fabric mixed with the showing skin confused his hands that traveled fondling her thighs while Hanzo devoured his mouth.

 _I_ _knew_ _she_ _would_ _kiss_ _like_ _this, too much_ _like_ _Genji_ , he gleefully thought, then, the idea of Hanzo naked under that thin robe startled his mind.

“Honey, ya’ naked underneath that?” McCree said, arching an eyebrow at her and relishing on the smirk that showed up on her face. Hanzo led her hands to the silky belt, but Jesse grabbed her wrists to stop her. “Indulge me,” he begged, melting at the sweet chuckle that left her lips.

 _I_ _gotta_ _make her laugh someday_ , he thought.

Jesse pulled one side of the belt and watched the knot slide open lightly. He took a deep breath before sneaking his hands under the garment and opening the sides like you’d open a curtain in the morning light waiting to see the sun. His jaw dropped when he found out she was gloriously naked. His gaze traveled from her neck down to her beautiful breasts, perked up nipples, firm stomach and sinful mound without a trace of hair on it. His hands mimicked the path of his eyes, greedily touching her skin, gripping her flesh, going through every inch of her exposed body.

“You’re out of this world,” Jesse said, glancing at the smirk on her face.

That’s the face he was looking for, one tinted with the lust she had just for Genji, and now for him too. The cowboy leaned forward to cup her breasts with his rough hands, eyes filled with hankering. When his mouth trapped one of her nipples, Hanzo’s moan was enticing, and he sucked the hard tip eagerly, moving to the other and circling his tongue around it. He felt her hands tangled in his hair and he let go of her breasts to unbutton his shirt, still kissing and nibbling her flesh. Now that he had a latch on there he wouldn’t let go. Her hands hurried to unfasten his fly, and he chuckled, with a mouth full of her, at the gasp that left Hanzo’s lungs palming the bulk in his groin.

“That is something else, cowboy,” Hanzo said, a little breathless, getting rid of the robe, that fell unceremoniously on the floor at Jesse’s feet.

“Genji wasn’t lying when he said your body would make me thirsty, sweetheart,” Jesse said, his hands gripping tightly her ass and his mouth lost in her neck.

“My brother also told me I should ride the cowboy," Hanzo teased him.

McCree’s grin widened at her words. He thought tonight they would talk that they would flirt and get to know each other. Suddenly, the expectations had risen to the sky, as his cock jerked at the mental image of Hanzo bouncing on top of him. His lechery clouded his mind, words not coming out of his mouth, but he didn’t need them. Hanzo stood up and took off Jesse’s clothes while he watched her attentively. He lay on the couch, his head over one of the too many cushions she had around, one foot on the floor and Hanzo settling in his thighs completely naked.

 _I’m dead in heaven_ , he thought, watching her from below.

 

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo’s heart thumped faster at the sight of the cowboy below her. His messy hair, his engaging eyes, the stubble covering his strong features. Her hands trailed a road on his chest, strong muscles buried in hair. And scars. Too many scars.

She leaned forward, his hardness touching her stomach, and she repressed a moan while an urge settled between her legs, already slick and wanting. Hanzo sucked the salty skin of his neck while Jesse’s hands worked on her back caressing her skin like a toothsome lover.

“You’re gorgeous, Jesse,” she said while kissing his chest, pressing her lips on every scar she found, until a mischievous inkling crossed her mind and she bit his nipple hard enough to make Jesse moan and scratch her skin.

“Ya’ gonna pay for that, honey,” he said, pulling her up with his hips and hands and biting her lower lip.

Hanzo whined and kissed him, rocking her hips to rub herself against his cock, smartly placed between her legs. She led a hand down to grip her hand on his width, making the cowboy thrust his tongue into her mouth. Stroking him, she drank his moans and the jerks of his hips, but her impatience took the better of her, wanting him so urgently inside of her. She lifted her hips and placed a foot on the floor, matching the one the cowboy had.

“Eager as your brother,” McCree said. He had a sexy grin on his face and Hanzo loved it. She placed the head of his thick length in her entrance, breathing faster in anticipation and watching the cowboy’s cocky expression. She slowly lowered her hips and loudly moaned at the thick cock invading her body.

 _Fuck that is_ _big_.

“Big, huh?” the cowboy chuckled.

Hanzo sat on him, pushing his cock deep into her until her hips rested on top of him and they joined, looking at each other, not moving but breathing faster. The cowboy puzzled her, he loved her brother, somehow, and that made her trust him, though she wasn’t sure if the cowboy or even Genji were aware of that yet. But Jesse was still a mystery to her.

“Perfect,” Hanzo said, running her hands over his chest.

She smiled when the cowboy jerked his hips towards her, with a mischievous smile on his lips, inviting her to move.

“Who’s eager now, cowboy?” she teased him, moving her hips using the feet on the ground as support, controlling her movement.

Hanzo took Jesse’s cock in and out rhythmically, looking at the cowboy’s face that revealed a luscious pleasure building in him. She moved faster, completely enraptured by the hardness assailing her, pushing her flesh and twitching her in the most wonderful way.

“You feel so good, Jesse,” Hanzo said, increasing her pace and relishing the hands caressing greedily her body, grasping her flesh, looking for more. Jesse clawed his fingers at her ass and thrust into her meeting her movements.

“Fuck,” she cursed, moaning loudly and pressing her hands to his chest. The thrust of the cowboy beneath her was too much, too deep, too intense, his hands gripping her ass and locking the rocking of her hips.

She had lost control.

One of her hands cupped the cowboy’s face and then traced his jaw, and his parted lips panting as he pushed inside her harder. Then, McCree took two of her fingers into his mouth and sucked them hard.

Hanzo watched him, her mouth opened envious at the cowboy’s sucking, looking for a sharp of air and letting out uncontrollable wails. He sucked her fingers, played with his tongue around them, bite them harshly. She was close. He pushed into her faster, lifting her feet off the floor, making her bounce on top of his cock and making her come irremediably. Her orgasm took over intensely and fast, with the throbbing length of the cowboy buried deep inside her and rubbing insistently that spot inside her. That wonderful spot pressed again and again by his cock. He hadn’t come yet, he was grinning, licking his lips at her flushed face proud of his doing.

“I hope you enjoyed the ride,” Jesse said, still thrusting into her at a leisurely pace.

“I’m not done yet, cowboy,” Hanzo replied, catching her breath and setting a foot on the floor again, leaning forward, one hand on the couch and the other, wet from his saliva, wrapped around his neck, caressing his skin with her fingertips and sensing his sped up pulse. She moved again, rocking her hips faster, determined to make him come hard inside her.

Hanzo glanced at the cowboy’s blushing face, trying to jerk his hips against her but finally surrendering to her. Jesse stood, tangling his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder while her hand caressed his neck.  The way he held her melted Hanzo’s heart, he was careful in his caresses, gentle and demanding at the same time. She wondered how he would be with Genji, how the cowboy would envelop him, kiss him or pleasure him. If what she witnessed the other night was coated with the same passion he showed tonight.

Feeling the burn in her thighs, Hanzo kissed Jesse madly, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and pulling his pulsing member in and out faster, until she noticed the twitch of his cock as a groan left the cowboy’s lungs, his limbs trembling, and the rocking of her hips milking him dry as he spilled himself inside her.

“Damn, darlin’,” the cowboy mumbled against her neck, kissing her briefly before collapsing back on the couch. Hanzo stayed on top of him, stroking his chest, watching it going up and down slowly.

“Has my brother ridden you like this?” She said, showing a mischievous smile on her face.

“Darlin’, no one has ridden me like that in my damn life,” Jesse said, grabbing her waist and bringing her down with him, pulling out of her.

 _So passionate,_ _cowboy_.

She let the cowboy kiss her lazily, wishing she didn’t have to wake up early tomorrow. But she had to. And yet, she stayed like that a few more minutes, recovering from their lovemaking.

“I have to go to bed,” Hanzo said into his restless mouth, standing up and swiftly putting her robe on again.

“I’m not sorry I kept you up late, honey,” Jesse said, pulling his boxers up and gathering the rest of his clothes in a bundle.

They walked together down the hall, and Hanzo glanced back to find the cowboy behind her with a stupid grin on his face. She came into her room and took off the robe, opening the bed to slid into it, exhausted as she was. But the cowboy stood on the doorstep, a doubtful look in his eyes.

_Please, stay with me tonight._

“Nighty,” McCree said, disappearing into the darkness.

Hanzo covered herself up with the sheets and turned off the light, wondering if this was just a game or something else, maybe the cowboy was just playing with them. Fear settled in her heart. That’s why she hadn’t been with anyone when Genji left, trust was something precious. Then, she felt the warmth and the body of the cowboy beside her. So lost in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed him.

“I ain’t wanna wake up Genji,” Jesse said at her back.

Hanzo turned around as the cowboy lifted an arm invitingly and she snuggled cozily against him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before resting her head again on his chest.

“It has nothin’ to do with me wantin’ to feel your body all night, sweetheart,” the cowboy said. Hanzo snorted, imagining the grin on his face masked by the dark.

“I wake up early, I warn you,” Hanzo said.

“An’ I might kiss ya’ good mornin’,” he said.

They stayed like that, accompanied by the noises of their breaths and the small movements of their bodies as they fell asleep. It differed from sleeping with Genji, but the same soothing sensation filled Hanzo that night.

With Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing some chapters about young Genji (18) and young fem!Hanzo (20) starting their relationship, would you like that? I believe it would deepen the characters a lot! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Genji gets what he wants (as always).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a McCree-focused chapter and I love it, I had so much fun with it! I'm a sucker for the cowboy. It is also longer than I'd like it to be. This is turning into a smuff OT3 (sorry not sorry).
> 
> Also, new tags added, beware <3
> 
> Thank you to my dear Ilyasviel and Linaloe for your help on this one <3 You're the best!
> 
> And if you love McHanzo go read [Let the dragon consume you!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13117713/chapters/30009750) by Ilyasviel, it is hot, smutty, fluffy and her Hanzo is just the sassiest thing you'll ever read !! I'm in love <3

Genji

Genji dried his body after a long shower, the fluffy  towel getting rid of the water drops quickly . He looked himself in the mirror and smiled. Then he blushed, and covered  his face with the  towel , repressing a gleeful grin on  his face . He tossed his hair, messing it up, thinking about what  he wanted from  Jesse . 

They had been sleeping together every night since their first kiss, but he wanted more. It had been a while since his last time with a man, but Jesse had been suggesting the idea often, teasing him with his fingers and making him want it badly. And it was about to happen. He was ready. Everything was ready. He loved to fuck Jesse, but he wanted to feel the same too, Jesse’s cock deep inside him, thrusting into him, riding him like Hanzo had the other day.

_ Fuck _ _ , I can’t wait _ , he thought.

Genji didn’t put his clothes on, he went out the bathroom right into his  room naked and with an erection between his legs, knowing it would get  Jesse’s attention quickly .  The cowboy was lying on the bed, watching something on Genji’s phone and his jaw dropped when the Shimada entered the  room .

“Damn,  Genji , aren’t ya’ a sight for sore eyes,”  the cowboy said, licking his lips.

Strangely  as it was, he had never shared a  room , except  occasionally  with  Hanzo , but having  the cowboy around was amazing. The other day, when he had woken up alone and found  Jesse and  Hanzo sleeping together in her  bed , a sweltering sensation warmed his heart,  quickly  jumping between them and  irremediably  waking them up.

“ Jesse …”  Genji said, crawling up the  bed towards  the cowboy who tossed the phone away and  watched him lie on top of him.

“ Ya ’ took a long shower so I can get  ya ’ all dirty? Because that’s what’s  gonna happen if you ain’t stopping me,  darlin’ ,”  McCree said , a wolfish grin on his face.

Genji got closer to him. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered  into his mouth . “Hard.” he  watched Jesse’s smile widen at his words.

“I’ve been  hankerin’ your ass since I met you, honey,”  McCree said ,  lustfully  grasping his backside and biting Genji’s lower lip, kissing him after, their tongues clashing and rubbing each other with new gained familiarity. And  Genji sank  into his mouth , so passionate and enticing.

“What are you waiting for?”  Genji said,  opening the drawer of the bedside table and taking out a bottle of lube.

“Hold your horses, I’ma gonna have my fun with you first, and take my time opening you up for me,” the cowboy said with a mischievous smile.

Genji shuddered at his words just imagining what the cowboy had planned for him, and his member twitched in pleasure. His heart thumped fast, and he was short of air suddenly. This cowboy had settled into his heart, and he got scared of losing him, of being vulnerable before someone other than his sister. But Genji trusted him, years of friendship and a few weeks of lovers was enough. He knew Jesse had a big heart inside, so knew Hanzo.

“Do as you please,  cowboy ,” he gasped.

Jesse invaded  his mouth again, his tongue deep  inside him as the  cowboy pressed his body against him.  Genji noticed the swell in the cowboy’s boxers and moaned in  his mouth , reaching a hand to palm him over the fabric as McCree kissed and bit  his neck , sucking  his skin and leaving  marks of teeth. How he loved to see the  marks he’d leave there.  Being with Jesse was enthralling, different from Hanzo, but just as exciting and new.

“Turn around, sweetheart,”  Jesse whispered near  his neck , licking  desperately his skin .

Genji obeyed, impatient as always, his throbbing length trapped between the bed and his stomach. The cowboy landed kisses on his shoulders, straddling him and showing Genji he had taken off his underwear too as his cock teased his little back, and it was hard. The ninja shuddered anticipating _that_ inside him.

“ Jesse , please…”  Genji said, urging him to go faster.

“It’ll be worth it, let me do my thin’,”  Jesse said, kissing his nape and trailing  kisses down  his spine . Bites,  kisses , and strokes  of his tongue ,  slowly  going down, sometimes up again, covering as much skin as he could and driving  Genji mad with yearning.

The cowboy’s hands touched  his back , following the path  of his tongue , that  lazily  shirked around the dimples of  his back making  Genji arch  his spine at him.  McCree helped him, his chest still pressing against the bed and his head turned to a side, trying to glance at Jesse to see what he was doing.

“Ya’ got a fine  ass , honey,”  McCree said. “An’ it’s all mine.” Those greedy words settled like embers at the base of his cock as his impatience grew.

“The more you tease me…” Genji said and stopped when Jesse’s hands grasped tightly his ass, harshly even, squeezing his butt cheeks and making him whimper. Genji moaned at the warm breath of the cowboy near his hole, and his rough hands spreading him apart. His breath sped up, and he bit his knuckle. 

The naughty tongue of the cowboy finally pressed the skin around his ass, playfully stroking him, circling his hole. And he lifted his ass, asking for more of it, looking for his sinful mouth and that tongue, lapping up and down his cleft, from his balls to the dimples of his back.

“Fuck that  is so good ,” Genji wailed,  briefly  removing the hand  in his mouth .

McCree chuckled and bit his left  butt cheek, hard enough to leave a mark and to make him flinch, repressing a whine against the finger  in his mouth .

“Oh, darlin’, I’m gonna eat you up,” Jesse teased him, immediately burying his face again between the ninja’s butt cheeks. His darting tongue teased his hole and sneaked inside, licking the lube Genji had been using earlier. He writhed, eager to take more inside him, feeling the cowboy’s tongue in and out, stretching him gently and driving him fucking mad. He pushed his hips against him, but the cowboy trapped his ass and thrust his tongue into him, making him moan loudly. Jesse was relentless, fulfilling his threat as he assailed Genji’s ass without mercy, his tongue in and out of him until the ninja was nothing more than a sore mess under his doing.

“You fucking golden  tongue ,”  Genji wailed.  Jesse kissed the bite mark he had done before and  gently  slapped his  ass .  At this point Genji was sure the cowboy had a  _ thing _ with slapping, not that it bothered him.

“Ain’t ya’ move, I’ll be right back,”  the cowboy said,  standing up from the bed to take the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

Genji breathed in, resting from the overexcitement. His cock was touching the sheets and dripping over them, and he hadn’t even touched himself. He stood up to look at  Jesse , who cupped his face and kissed him before  standing behind him again.

“Told ya’ not to move, itchy,” Jesse said, opening the bottle and soaking his fingers in the lube. Genji recognized the sound of the bottle and the sweet smell and pressed his hands again against the bed. McCree leaned forward, his chest touching his back and his lips kissing his shoulder. Genji felt his fingers stroking his hole and moaned, rocking his hips against Jesse’s hand. The cowboy let them inside slowly, easily, the pressure stretching him carefully, as Jesse kissed him and moved his fingers inside him. He parted them and joined them back together in a heartbeat rhythm that worked Genji’s hole as much as his lack of patience. 

Genji ached for him as he pushed against his fingers relentlessly. He had been doing that earlier for fuck’s sake, he wanted Jesse to fuck him already.

“Please,  Jesse , no more teasing,”  Genji said, as a moan left his mouth when  the cowboy put another finger inside him and bite his shoulder.  He wanted him here and now.

“You  want my cock so bad, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes,  fuck , I  want you,” he begged,  suddenly  empty as  the cowboy removed his fingers.  Genji leaned on his forearms and turn his head around to watch him, Jesse and his glorious thick erection in his hand, stroking himself with lube.  Genji noticed he was flushed, breathing faster already, his  cock was hard and swollen,  precum mixed with the lube, and his gaze fixed on his eyes, glancing at him with a wolfish grin he knew too well by now.

The cowboy positioned himself between his legs, lowering Genji’s hips a little to align his slick  cock against his stretched ass.  Genji pushed against him slightly , but all he did was to slide Jesse’s length between his butt cheeks and a soft slap from him.

“Stay still, I promise I will fuck you  like no one before,  darlin’ ,” he said, positioning again his  cock and pushing  firmly  as a low groan left his mouth.  Genji sensed the swollen head stretching him further, the wonderful lingering pressure that eased  quickly  and led to a loud moan from him. It was nothing  like his fingers,  Jesse was big and thick, but  Genji was greedy.

“Yes, please,  Jesse ,” he moaned.

McCree’s  hands grasped his hips and buried his member inside him, pulling  slowly  in and out, letting him get used to the width of his cock.  Genji relaxed, Jesse’s warm legs  brushed his inner thighs while his loving  hands kept him in place and his thumbs traced circles in his skin.

“Ya’ okay?”  Jesse said, his voice cracked and husky, like he was trying to stay calm.

“Keep going. I want you deep inside,”  Genji said, and  Jesse groaned, clawing his fingers on his hips and leaning forward, pushing his throbbing length into him deeper.

“Damn,  Genji , you’re tight,”  the cowboy gasped, pressing a  hand on  Genji’s back. He took the hint and rested his chest on the bed, turning his head to a side and lifting his ass to  the cowboy , that groaned again, making him smile.  Jesse enjoyed this as much as him.

Genji’s hand traveled down to his own cock, unable to resist any longer, the fullness from Jesse’s length inside him, his mindful thrusts stretching him as he sank himself on him. It was too much. He stroked his cock and moaned loudly at the sensation, feeling the pressure down his balls, that smoldering arousal quickly building up.

_ Fuck no,  _ he thought.

But Jesse grasped both of Genji’s hands, clasping them with his own at both sides of his head, not letting him touch himself.

“Ya’, naughty ninja,” McCree said, breathless. “Ya’ gonna come untouched.” The cowboy pulled out almost all his cock to thrust into him again, and again while Genji whined and moaned. And the cowboy didn’t stop, speeding up his pace, thrusting harder every time.

“Fuck yes, don’t  stop ,” he  moaned , pushing his ass back into his length to meet the onslaughts.

Jesse rested his head near his shoulder, panting.  Genji enjoyed  his warm breath and his loving kisses while he thrust into him, deeper  every time until he was  completely  inside him. 

He  was aware of everything,  the cowboy enveloping his body, Jesse’s chest pressed at his back,  his warm thighs next to his, the  movements of his hips, his weight over him, and his thick  cock . Glorious  cock filling him in and punishing his prostate in  every thrust.

The cowboy released his hands to wrap his arms around him, and  Genji met his  movements with his own moans of pleasure, echoing in the room.  Jesse was relentless, he kept him in place while fucking him harder, faster.

“Come  inside me,”  Genji whined, and  Jesse bit his neck, a repressed groan leaving his mouth as he fucked him mercilessly , trapped by the tightness of his ass, thrusting into him  irregularly  with his throbbing length  inside him to the hilt.

Genji couldn’t take it anymore, when Jesse came hard inside him, tightening the grip on his body. A stroke of the sheets on Genji’s cock betrayed him and he came too, he didn’t collapse because the cowboy was holding him, but his pulsing cock twitched as he spent himself slowly on the sheets. McCree stopped and kissed his neck between chuckles.

“Genji…,” Jesse kissed his cheek and squeeze him tightly, not letting him breathe for a moment. “Just a second, darlin’.” They stayed like that catching their breaths together in a close embrace. Jesse groaned as he pulled out of Genji.

The cowboy stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, and  Genji sat on his heels, chuckling at the  mess he had  made on his own  bed . Then,  Jesse came back with a warm wet towel and more kisses on his neck.  Genji touched his hair, tangling his fingers  around it and taking a deep breath.

“ I made a mess of ya’,  honey ,” the  cowboy said, satisfied with his task.

“ I made a mess of my  bed ,”  Genji laughed and turned  around to trap Jesse’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Thank you,  cowboy . It was perfect.”

“ Honey …”  Jesse swallowed. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me .”  Genji shushed him.

“I’m with you,  Jesse ,” he said, and it was true. He was in love with him, no point on denying that to himself any longer. The smile on the cowboy’s face melted his heart, and he turned around to kiss him again, deeply , madly . And they fell on  the bed , between chuckles, kisses and tangled limbs.

“Shit,  the bed ,”  Genji said, landing right into a wet sticky spot. The cowboy laughed loudly , and  Genji bit him in vengeance. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s  get you cleaned up,”  Jesse said, trapping his mouth again. “Or maybe I’ll  get ya’ even dirtier… I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

 

 

Hanzo

Work was tedious and boring, but easy. Until she remembered  Genji and  Jesse were at home, and her mind rambled, distracted, around the two men in her life. She had never seen her brother so happy before except with her. And the other night with  Jesse … All she could think about was him under her, that naughty smile he had, and waking up beside him with his passionate kisses. The cowboy did everything with an intensity that escaped her understanding.

The phone ringed and startled her, bringing her down to earth.  Hanzo answered quickly . as she recognized the number. It was important.

“What have you find out?”  Hanzo fidgeted with a pen between her fingers.

Hanzo had sent informants to follow  Kobayashi since their conversation, she knew the man will try to sneak the drugs through her territory, endangering the peace she had achieved these past months. She wrinkled her eyebrows.

“Are you certain?”

_ Fucking _ _ bastard _ , she cursed.  Kobayashi was trying to overtake her authority among the organization and she couldn’t allow it.

“I want you to find out who’s helping him. Anyone involved with him or his drugs must pay the price,” she  harshly  said and hung up.

_ I’ll  _ _ fucking _ _ kill them myself If I have to _ ,  Hanzo swore.

She fixed her gaze on the phone while her mind wandered around the information she had just gotten. She pressed the button on the communicator to call her secretary.

“Shimada- sama ?” he said.

“Arrange a dinner for next week. Invite everyone,”  Hanzo said and watched how he bowed and left.

A business meeting to test the ground, see who attends, and more importantly, who doesn’t. Hanzo could see right through those men. If someone had betrayed her, she would know. And retaliate. She will bring Genji along, to strengthen her position, another Shimada will make an impact and, therefore, make her job easier.

_ If I can convince him to come at all _ ,  Hanzo sighed.

Her phone beeped. A  message from her brother.  Hanzo smiled, forgetting the dark void her work was and realizing how  easily  she could snap out of it by her brother’s presence in her life.

_ The cowboy fucked me, sis! _

Hanzo couldn’t repress a guffaw, that  quickly  transformed into a loud, unable to avoid, laugh. Another  message .

_ I think I’m in love with him. _

_ I knew since the day you two arrived,  _ _ onii _ _ - _ _ chan _ ,  Hanzo replied.

_ Come home soon, I  _ _ wanna _ _ tell you all about it. Jesse says hi. _

Hanzo sent a quick reply and leaned in her chair. A month ago, she lived a lonely  life buried in paperwork, wondering if that’s what she will do for the rest  of her life , just like her father had done and had taught her so well.

Now she had Genji again, the love  of her life , her brother, someone she would be with and trust. She’d die for him without a shadow of a doubt.

And Jesse, the sweet  cowboy that warmed her heart with his whiskey-colored eyes. They hid a tough and unfair  life behind. A dark past, pain, and  loneliness .  Hanzo wanted to ease that  loneliness and…

And everything made sense as the blush reached her cheeks.

Hanzo had fallen for the  cowboy too.

  
  


McCree

His muscles relaxed thanks to the steam and the hot water, so  much that Jesse left the shower with a deep moan coming out his lips. He  took another towel to dry his hair, already long enough for a short ponytail. The stupid grin on his face surprised him, it was strange to seeing himself smile like that, or that  much . He had had a tough life, leaving his family when he was too young, joining a gang that used him for his aim and his boxing skills and pretty  much fighting for everything all the time. Even the most basic things  took an inhuman effort from him to achieve them.

McCree left the bathroom before his mind drifted into a dark place of his to find Genji crossways on the bed, not  comfortably  lying there,  literally  covering all the useful surface with his body and spread limbs. Naked. Jesse  silently  chuckled at the exhausted ninja and borrowed a  shirt and underwear from the drawer. Genji’s clothes were, let’s say, too small for him, but the laundry would have to wait until tomorrow.  The shirt was fine, the boxers, on the other hand, were awfully strained and let little to the imagination.

_ It will have to do _ , he thought.

He fixed himself something quick to eat and sat  on the couch ,  turning on the tv and, again,  turning it off after ten minutes and a headache.  Jesse would have to sleep here tonight, so he rummaged for a  blanket and chose an  old western movie to relax.  Jesse snuggled  on the couch , getting rid of half the cushions there and covering himself with the cozy  blanket . He was more than ready to enjoy  some old cowboy slang that would  probably  make him miss Peacekeeper at his hip when  Hanzo arrived from work.

“Nighty, sugar,” he said.  Hanzo looked tired and defeated today and still granted him a  smile .

She dropped her shoes on the floor and took off her coat, revealing a nice loose dress underneath in a deep blue that made her skin look even paler. To his surprise,  Hanzo sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

“Bad  day ?” Jesse  asked .

“Terrible day. Where’s Genji?” Hanzo asked, with a smug smile on her face that suggested she knew a lot more than she seemed, and McCree blushed. He struggled not to blush every time she looked at him.

“Exhausted,” he winked at her, trying to mask his shyness. “And he has conquered the whole bed, so here I am.”

“Poor cowboy, he does that,”  Hanzo said, glancing at the television. “Sorry to having interrupted your movie.”

“Come here, watch it with me, hon’,” Jesse said, leaning across the couch and lifting the blanket, teasing her with his foot on her back to come closer. Hanzo chuckled at the gesture.

_ So easy to make you laugh, sweetheart _ .

“Too tempting to say no,  Jesse .”

Hanzo rested her head on his chest as  Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist. He enjoyed her weight over his body and squeezed her to position her better over him as she  chuckled again and kissed his neck.  Jesse felt her leg over his thighs and couldn’t help but sneak a hand under the blanket and under her dress to grasp her sweet, soft flesh between his naughty fingers.

“What is it about?” Hanzo asked, and  Jesse smiled. One  thing was watching an old  movie alone and another  completely  different  thing , that he loved deeply , was to explain the plot and the little things he knew because he had seen that  movie a hundred times.

“Well, it’s called  _ High Noon _ , and that  guy there is Will  Kane , a marshall ready to retire.” Hanzo hummed  softly  on his chest. “He’s married to Amy, and they moved to start a new life somewhere else, but Frank Miller, the bad  guy , whom  Kane had sent to jail, has  been released and is looking for revenge.”

Jesse kissed her head and chuckled, not even ten minutes and she was already dozing. He wondered if she had  something to eat earlier and decided he would make her breakfast in the morning. As soon as she was sleeping like a log, he stood up and lifted her off the couch with little effort, her arms clung to his neck as she mumbled  something in her  sleep . He  carefully  laid her on the bed when she  suddenly  woke up.

“Stay with me  Jesse ,” Hanzo whispered.

“I ain’t  goin’ anywhere, sweetheart,”  Jesse said, helping her take the dress off and watching as she removed even her underwear to  sleep naked.

_ Damn, if you weren’t so sleepy, honey _ , he thought.

McCree slid under the sheets at the same time she slid a hand under his boxers, to his surprise. A very nice surprise indeed, feeling her hand waking him up swiftly and efficiently. His dead flat cock came to life between her fingers while she stroked his shaft at the same time she nibbled his neck. McCree gasped and surrendered to Hanzo.

“These are too small for you, cowboy,” Hanzo said.  “Take them off.” He obeyed, no questions ahead.

“Ain’t ya’ sleepy?”  Jesse whispered in her mouth, hunting for her lips with yearning.

“Make love  to me, cowboy,” Hanzo said .

Jesse kissed her avidly , like the thirsty man he was  around her, and rolled over her to touch and bite  every inch of  skin at his reach, savoring  every stroke of her  tongue and her scent, stronger after a long day.  Hanzo tangled her legs  around him and he thrust into her, burying his hard cock inside her. McCree’s heart thumped when he realized this was more than sex, that he had feelings for  Hanzo beyond what he’d  initially  had thought. He rocked his hips demanding a  slowly  but  surely  pace while his hand  gently  grasped her neck, her pulse pounding through her soft  skin , and glancing at the enrapturing flushed face bellow him. A lazy kiss invaded her mouth, his  tongue warm and big colliding with hers.  Jesse wanted to possess everything about  Hanzo .

And that night he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love messing with Jesse (too much fun).  
> Also, it was about time... they cut the bullshit and shared the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing some bits and pieces about the young Shimadas' past and I will upload them in [Glimpses of the past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455). I just thought it would be weird to drop those chapters in between these ones. But I will tell you about them here so you can decide if you want to read them or not! The first one is about their first kiss <3

Genji 

  
Genji glanced at Jesse from the counter of the cafeteria, with a stupid grin on his face at the daily nature of sharing a coffee with him. They had done that a million times while working at Blackwatch, but it was different now they were together. He shook his head on his way to the table as the cowboy stared at the street, distracted.

“Matcha chai latte for me and black coffee with cream for you, cowboy,” Genji said, winking at Jesse, and leaving the drinks at the cafeteria table, taking a seat.

“Thank you, darlin’,” he said, sipping his drink and humming at the taste.

Genji watched Jesse blowing off the steam of his coffee and couldn’t help but smile at his disheveled hair, that was getting way too long, and the half-smile he granted him when Jesse caught him looking at him.

“It’s nice goin’ outside with ya’,” Jesse said. “Though it is nice being at home with ya’ too.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Genji rolled his eyes.

“My sister is right. You’re a shameless flirt,” Genji said, chuckling.

“Speakin’ of which,” Jesse said, glancing at him. “We slept together the other night, I’m sure ya’ already know but…” Genji smiled at the cowboy’s concern. “We haven’t talked about it, and I know you two… well…, and I’m with ya’ and…”

“Are we together?” Genji arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’d like ya’ to be my beau, ya’ know,” the cowboy said, slightly blushing and fidgeting nervously with his hands.

He was so cute it took all of Genji’s strength not to jump into his lap and kiss him madly for what Jesse had just said. It was all he wanted. To be with Jesse. A relationship. Something that belonged to them.

“Do you like Hanzo?” Genji asked. If the cowboy felt somehow embarrassed or worried by it, he will play with him for a while.

“Like her?” the cowboy, gasped, and nervously rubbed his nape. “I’d be dead meat if I ain’t like her. She’s something else, your sister.”

“So, you like my sister… more than you like me?” Genji mischievously asked, as Jesse solemnly swallowed.

“Ya’ know how I feel ‘bout ya’, honey,” Jesse tried to explain. “But you have somethin’ special with your sister and I wouldn’t want to get in between.”

 _That’s exactly what I want, you, silly cowboy, for you to get in between us_ , Genji thought but repressed the urge to say it out loud for now, though his heart thumped hard at the idea as flashes of the cowboy and his sister startled his mind, awakening something in him. He realized he had been staring at McCree, probably with a grin on his face.

“You cannot have it both ways, cowboy,” Genji said, repressing the smirk on his face as best as he could. “Choose.” Jesse stared at him, astonished.

“Ya’ fuckin’ tease!” Jesse shouted, lowering his voice after, remembering they were in a public place. “You got me worried there for a second,” he complained.

“A second?” Genji laughed. “You almost fainted back there, Jesse,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

“Of course I like Hanzo, and it ain’t just the sex,” Jesse said. “I’m all ‘bout her too.”

“You’re a softy, cowboy,” Genji said, leaning on the table to kiss him, but Jesse cupped his face and bit his lower lip, elongating the moment. Genji sat back again with a grin on his face, enjoying the deep blush of the cowboy’s cheeks as he sipped his coffee.

 _Perfect_ , Genji thought.

“Would you like to sleep with both of us?” Genji mischievously asked Jesse.

The cowboy sputtered his drink, making a mess on the table and almost choking in his own coffee.

“Ya’ wanna kill me today, sweetheart?” Jesse said, coughing and glaring at him.

“Would you?” Genji leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and watching a wolfish smile growing on the cowboy’s face.

“Damn, sure I want you two giving some sugar to this cowboy,” Jesse said, licking his lips.

They had never done this before, Hanzo and Genji. They’d had other relationships but never sleeping together with the same person. It had always been just them. Until now.

“Let me ask her,” Genji said, taking out his phone from his pocket as his fingers flew swiftly on the screen, in front of the cowboy’s surprised face.

“Just like that?” McCree said.

“Just like that,” Genji added, hot-headed already about the possibility of the three of them together in the same bed.

Suddenly he was nervous, he was eager, unable to repress a smirk and wanting Hanzo to answer immediately and to say yes. Yes to him and to Jesse.

 

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo had cleaned more black money this year than her father in his whole life. She was in a meeting, closing the merge of two of her companies, which will report huge benefits. It wasn’t her dream job, and not at all what her father would’ve wanted, but spending her life as a crime lord wasn’t appealing anymore, though she craved power, control, and sometimes violence, she would end up dead in a ditch sooner than later.  However, going legal meant a lot of hard work and investments that could go wrong. A lot of unappreciated hours of her life lost at a conference table like the one she was presiding right now.

“If there are no more requests, we can consider this meeting settled,” Hanzo said.

“Just one more thing,” one investor said as Hanzo repressed a sigh and smiled. Her phone beeped, and she glanced at it to see a pop-up message from Genji.

 _Jesse and I want to sleep with you tonight, onee-chan_.

Hanzo gasped, quickly closing the message, though anyone at the table was paying attention to her phone.

“Something the matter, Shimada-sama?”

“No, continue,” she said while they kept rambling about whatever clause in the contract didn’t exactly fit their desires. Minor details she wasn’t interested in, especially not now, after finding out what Genji was plotting with the cowboy.

Another message.

_onee-chan… I know you want us. Jesse can’t stop thinking about you. He says hi, btw._

Hanzo closed the message, repressing a smirk and trying to listen to the end of the meeting. She wasn’t listening. She couldn’t. Her mind was somewhere else, far away from there, probably between Jesse and Genji. Another message.

_Say something or I’ll keep bothering you, sis._

Hanzo picked up her phone to send a quick message. All she wanted now was to end the death boring meeting as soon as possible to go home early today.

_Yes._

 

McCree 

The cowboy had Hanzo sitting on his lap, while he tried to slip a hand under her dress, pressing his lips against her mouth, letting her bite him as he savoured the gentle strokes of her tongue after the sting. This had to be Heaven, and he had to be dead because between Genji and Hanzo he hadn’t been this happier in his whole life. Jesse grinned as she kissed him and ended up chuckling, breaking the kiss.

“Do you find my kissing skills funny, cowboy?” Hanzo said, frowning.

“I’m as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine, darlin’. And ya’ know, I’m good with my tongue too,” McCree teased her.

“Show me,” Hanzo dared.

“I leave for ten minutes to attend a call and you start without me?” Genji interrupted. “I’m proud of you,” he said, laughing and leaning on the doorstep. McCree blushed at his words, knowing he had been eager for Hanzo to come home after the last message she had sent to her brother. But he watched with disappointment how Hanzo stood up and escaped from his arms before he could hold her longer.

“Come back here so I can kiss you, sweetheart,” McCree said, arching an eyebrow at Hanzo.

“Those are not the skills I’m interested in, cowboy, so you better follow me,” Hanzo said, disappearing into the hall. Jesse hurried to join Genji, that had a half-smile drawn on his lips, and then followed her to wherever she wanted, no questions ahead.

Only entering Hanzo’s room made the cowboy thirsty, and Genji behind him palming his bulk firmly while kissing his neck awoke a lustful grin on his face. Jesse took off his shirt while Genji took care of his jeans, but the cowboy paid attention to Hanzo, stripping on the other side of the bed.

“Fuck, you’re so hard, Jesse,” Genji said, getting rid of the cowboy’s underwear.

Jesse’s thick length stood firmly into the air, until Genji wrapped his fingers around it and stroke him while kissing his shoulders. But McCree’s eyes met Hanzo’s, and he left Genji taking care of his own clothes while he approached her. Wrapping his arms around her, he fervently kissed her, biting her mouth, all teeth, and tongue with an eagerness that stole a moan from her.

“Lie there for me, sweetheart,” Jesse said, pointing to the bed.

“No. You lie on the bed. I ride the cowboy,” Hanzo replied, and Jesse’s cock twitched at her words.

 _So bossy_ , he thought.

Jesse rested his head on the pillow while Hanzo straddled his chest. The bed moved as Genji lay naked beside them, a mischievous smile on his face and already stroking himself lazily. McCree’s eyes battled between Hanzo and Genji, until she placed her knees on both sides of his head, granting him with a gorgeous view hard to avoid. Jesse hurried to hug her thighs, bringing her closer and unbalancing her for a moment.

“I will enjoy the show,” Genji said. “For now.”

McCree glanced up at Hanzo, her face blushed at the intimacy they were sharing. He let out his tongue and traced her folds, watching her chest going up and down faster, her knees yielding to spread her legs further. He greedily lapped her, relishing in the view and the taste of Hanzo, and also enjoying the hint of pride when she had to grip her hand on the headboard.

“You two are so hot together,” Genji said, and the cowboy chuckled.

“Do you find that funny, Jesse?” Hanzo gasped.

“Much, because we are, and when I’m done with ya’ you won’t be more than a sore mess,” he warned her, deepening the strokes of his tongue and eliciting a moan from her. Jesse circled her clit, slowing the pace right when her hips jerked against him. His tongue playfully teased her entrance, letting it inside as much as he could and savoring the slickness dripping out of her.

“You’re so damn delicious,” he said, licking his lips and attacking her clit again with quick strokes of his tongue, again, slowing his pace right when she wanted it most. Jesse had missed this. He hadn’t been with a woman in years, so he was determined to test if his skills were still as he remembered, and to make Hanzo scream from pleasure. She was always so stern Jesse loved to watch her lose control like the other day on the couch. And by the way she just jerked her hips towards his tongue he was on the right track.

“Fuck,” Hanzo said, panting. Her legs trembled against the cowboy’s strong arms.

“Are you cursing already, sis?” Genji said, standing up and kissing her madly, licking her open mouth while the cowboy stroked his tongue between her legs mercilessly.

Jesse could sense his aching cock dripping and he impatiently moved his hips. Suddenly, he had to stop pleasuring Hanzo and loudly groaned. Genji’s mouth. That sinful mouth was wrapping his cock into his endless warmth.

“Judging by your face, cowboy, you like what my brother’s doing down there,” Hanzo teased.

McCree buried his face between her legs and sucked her swollen nub harshly, demandingly, and Hanzo’s whines filled the room. His hips thrust blindly against Genji’s mouth as he took him deep inside, and Hanzo’s rocking hips against his mouth encouraged him to let himself go, to surrender to the lingering pressure down his balls.

The dripping on his chin, the head of his cock tapping Genji’s throat and rubbing against his tongue, and Hanzo’s hand grasping the hair on his head sent him over the edge, coming hard, with a violent jerk of his hips. His tongue flattened between her legs, letting Hanzo rub herself against it as she came, loudly screaming something in Japanese. And Genji, choking at his release, still sucking him dry.

 _Mother fucking Jesus Christ_ , he cursed in his mind.

When he came back to his senses, he looked up to Hanzo and released her thighs, kissing the red marks where his hands had grasped her flesh. She cupped his face and ran a finger over his lips while licking her own. If he hadn’t already came he would’ve gotten hard just by that.

“onee-chan,” Genji said, and the cowboy glanced at him from the side, his throbbing cock in his hand, pumping hard his member.

Hanzo slid down and rested her body on top of the cowboy, her forearms at both sides of his head and kneeling comfortably on the bed.

“Ain’t ya’ the prettiest thing I’ve eaten today, honey,” he whispered, and he saw a twitch on her lip that turned into a shy smile Jesse would treasure just for him.

McCree’s hands cupped her ass, bringing her to him and spreading further her legs as he saw Genji positioning himself behind her.

“You’re so wet, sis,” Genji said, his voice cracked and husky. And Hanzo moaned when her brother thrust into her. Even Jesse sensed Genji’s movements.

Jesse watched her face, her beautiful flushed face, drinking the gasps of her mouth, and the trembling of her body against the onslaughts of Genji. He kept her in place for him, he kissed her neck, her cheek, licked her jaw and bite her lips. Until she rested her head in the hollow of his neck and whispered into his ear.

“Jesse…”

He had a clear view of Genji now, and how his hips charged relentlessly as he fucked Hanzo, and what a wonderful view, to watch his face knotted in a grimace of sheer pleasure. Jesse stroked Hanzo’s hair, as she kissed and bite his neck. The thumping of her heart raised and her breathing became erratic as another orgasm washed over her. Jesse, so caught up in his own pleasure the first time, relished everything about this one, the trembling of her body and her desperate whines. He only wished to be inside her to feel it better. Genji was restless, he hadn’t seen him like this before, taking her like that, it was harsh but it was beautiful. The Shimadas’ lovemaking was definitely something fierce.

His onslaughts became irregular as he brought Hanzo’s hips against him at the same time he thrust into her, and soon after that, Genji groaned loudly and collapsed on top of Hanzo too. The cowboy kissed him, and they both chuckled, feeling the bliss of what they had just shared. Jesse remained still while the Shimadas tangled around him, one on each shoulder.

“onii-chan,” Hanzo said, kissing Genji and then Jesse, to go back to the safety of the cowboy’s embrace.

“Hey, what did you say in Japanese when you came?” McCree asked, and Genji chuckled, watching his sister’s blush coming back to her pale skin.

“I’m not the only one to praise the wonders of your golden tongue, Jesse,” Genji said, earning a light punch from his sister.

“I ain’t that bad then, right sweetheart?” the cowboy said, pinching at her side and making her giggle.

The lonely years from his past unsettled his mind. What he had lacked and what he had now between his undeserving arms. McCree had many reasons to be grateful for the two people holding him right now. He wasn’t good with words, he didn’t know exactly what they had but it was more than just sex. It meant something to him and he needed to tell them.

“This is…,” Jesse hesitated. “With you two…” he said.

Genji stood up to kiss him, a half-smile on his lips while doing it. Then Hanzo did the same, cupping his face, her eyes glittering with tenderness.

“You’re not alone, Jesse,” Genji said.

“You’re with us,” Hanzo said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, and it is unbelieveble how much smut It contains. You start making dinner, you get distracted, then your sister comes home... (I regret nothing).
> 
> Also, I updated [Glimpses of the past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455/chapters/30543207) with a new chapter and another first time (not the one I mention in this chapter, but that will happen soon <3)

Genji 

Genji woke up alone in a cold bed this morning, without a trace of his sister or Jesse. He stretched himself out and yawned loudly, smiling at the sore muscles from last night. They were lucky Hanzo’s bed easily fitted the three of them because this week they ended up there almost every night.

 _That insatiable cowboy_.

Genji stood up, wondering where Jesse would be and having no hope of Hanzo being home this late in the morning. As he approached the kitchen, the lingering smell of bacon and fresh coffee made his stomach growl as a protest. Leaning on the doorstep, he saw Jesse and Hanzo sitting at the table having breakfast.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” McCree said, smiling at him.

“onee-chan, aren’t you working today?” Genji said, raising an eyebrow.

“The cowboy offered to make me breakfast in a very convincing way,” Hanzo said with a smirk on her lips.

“I’m sure he did,” Genji chuckled.

“Don’t ya’ worry, I saved you some,” Jesse said, tossing the dirty dishes in the sink.

“onii-chan…” Hanzo said, standing up and kissing Genji on the lips.

 _She wants something_.

“I need you to come with me to a business dinner next week,” Hanzo said. “It would make my job so much easier.” Hanzo used to do that very often; a demand followed by something similar to a praise, but there was no way Genji would fall for this.

“No fucking way,” Genji said, stepping away and sitting on the table while Jesse put a dish in front of him., and it almost made him forget his sister’s ask.

“You’re impossible,” Hanzo said, seething.

“I’m not going to a yakuza dinner just so you can show me around, I know the drill, sis,” Genji said, wolfing down the food on his plate.

“I’ll be your date, sweetheart,” McCree said, leaning on the table next to Genji and looking at her. Hanzo’s lip twitched in a mischievous smile at his words, and Genji pouted, annoyed.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, cowboy,” Genji snorted in exasperation.

“I’d rather be between ya’ two,” Jesse said, winking at him.

“It’s settled then,” Hanzo said, getting closer to the cowboy and avidly kissing him, pressing her body against him and humming before getting away. Genji rolled her eyes at her and hissed, but didn’t reject the kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be back late tonight, don’t wait for me.”

“Bye, darlin’,” Jesse said, staring at Genji and sitting beside him, who was already finishing his food.

“What?” he said, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Bit of an asshole there?” Jesse arched an eyebrow. Genji glared at him harshly enough for the cowboy to drop the issue. “Alrighty,” he lifted his hands in the air. “I wanted to ask ya’ somethin’.”

“Shoot,” Genji said. “Or you can ask Hanzo…” the guffaw from the cowboy made him smirk, and he quickly forgot his annoyance.

“Have you two ever been with someone like this?” McCree asked.

“No,” Genji said, taking the cowboy’s hand into his and smiling. “We’ve never shared our bed with anyone like we do with you, Jesse.” He heaved a sigh at the cowboy’s smile.

“But you’ve had relationships an’ all that.”

“Yes, but it was different, it was… expected from us, but we’ve always belonged to each other,” Genji explained. It was hard to put into words what he felt for Hanzo. His sister was the love of his life, someone to trust, someone you can always count on. They will love each other no matter what. But Genji didn’t want to overwhelm the cowboy.

“Was Hanzo your first?” Jesse asked, blushing. “M’sorry ya’ don’t have to answer that, Genji.”

The memories burst into his brain as though it was yesterday. They had been secretly kissing and playing with each other, he had been sneaking into her bed at night, touching and asking for more than he should’ve. Until one day, a beautiful sunny spring day, they had visited the cherry orchard’s of Hanamura inside the property. It had been Hanzo’s idea.

Genji had taken her hand, bringing her closer to him. The sweetest gasp left her mouth and her cheeks were bright pink, matching the cherry blossom petals flying around them, when he had pushed her gently to a tree. Hanzo had kissed him avidly, her tongue inside his mouth not letting him breathe. Genji had sneaked a hand between her legs, opening her yukata. He would never forget her face when his hand touched her that day, the slickness, and the warmth hidden there, waiting for him. Genji fondled her with his fingers, breathing on her neck and relishing on her moans of pleasure.

Hanzo begged him not to stop, reaching between his legs, and Genji begged for more. And soon, his hardness was inside her glorious folds, enveloped by her, moving clumsily inside and out while Hanzo moaned his name over, and over again. He came on her leg, making a mess, and they both laughed, panting and kissing madly. It felt so right.

“You spaced out,” the cowboy said.

“Sorry. Yes, she was. And it was beautiful,” Genji said, biting his lip and looking at his hand, clasping with Jesse’s.

“I bet it was,” Jesse said, smiling at him until he messed Genji’s hair up and stood. “You do the dishes, I’m takin’ a well-deserved shower, breakfast is not the only thing I fixed this mornin’,” he said, winking at him.

Genji laughed and watched him leave the kitchen. He sighed, wondering if this thing with Jesse would last as much as he wanted to. Wanting Hanzo to love the cowboy as much as he did and still smelling the cherry blossom petals.

 

 

McCree 

His kisses were overwhelming, even if McCree got used to them already, whenever Genji wanted, he blew his mind. He was trying to breathe, to catch a sharp intake of breath between the onslaughts of his sinful tongue and the bites of his teeth.

 _Dang, I love him_.

Freeing himself from Genji was not a choice, his lips swollen and red and yet, a groan left his lungs when the ninja broke the kiss. He wanted more.

“I can’t wait until later. I want you now, Jesse,” Genji said, trapping his mouth again in a deep kiss.

McCree turned off the stove and pushed Genji to the kitchen wall, the floor was hard and cold but he kneeled in front of him and looked up. He had a lascivious smile on his face, matching the look on his eyes. Jesse fondled the swell in the ninja’s groin as he licked his lips, he relished in the impatience of Genji while he unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the fly. Jesse pulled down the jeans and the underwear, letting out the gorgeous cock he craved every day.

“Not fair, darlin’,” he gasped and kissed the length of his shaft in front of Genji’s watchful eye.

“Then don’t tease me telling me you want me to fuck you later, cowboy,” the ninja said, taking a handful of Jesse’s hair. A wolfish grin spread across the cowboy’s face as he let out his tongue to lick Genji’s cock.

“Ya’ can fuck my face now and my ass later, how ‘bout that?” McCree said, gripping his hands on Genji’s hips and circling his tongue around the tip of his cock, spreading the precum already oozing from it.

“And you’re telling me,” Genji gasped as McCree put the head of his length in his mouth and teased him with his tongue. “That we could have been doing this since Blackwatch if I had made a move on you?” he chuckled, gripping the side of a shelve.

McCree hummed and nodded, sucking hard the tip of Genji’s cock and watching him moan and writhe under his hands. He pulled his hard length in and out, sliding him deeper every time, relishing in Genji’s grumbles and jerks of his hips. Jesse loved his mouth full of him, knowing how much he enjoyed it, how he will drive him mad and beg for more, thirsty for the warmth and the wetness of his mouth, that took him in so well.

“Oh! Jesse,” Genji whined and pushed McCree’s head against him to meet the thrust of his hips. “Fuck, sorry.”

Jesse took him out, a spur of saliva joining the tip of Genji’s cock and his tongue until he greedily lapped it. “Let yourself go, honey,” he winked at him and saw the mischievous smile on Genji’s lips.

His mouth was around his width in no time, avidly taking him in and out, bobbing his head on Genji’s aching cock rhythmically. Jesse knew exactly what to do and what he liked as his cock rubbed his tongue and assailed his mouth. McCree sensed Genji’s hands tangled in his hair, grabbing his head and suddenly controlling his movements. He let him fuck him, he let Genji’s cock tap the back of his throat, meeting his thrusts. Jesse regretted deeply not having unfastened his own jeans to touch himself, instead, he held his hands in Genji’s ass, glorious beautiful tight ass. He clawed his fingers on his butt cheeks and brought him to his mouth, he needed a gasp of air but he didn’t want to stop. Genji was close.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” the ninja moaned, tightening the grasp on Jesse’s hair and thrusting hard into his mouth.

Jesse choked on the warm cum that invaded his mouth and swallowed as best as he could the sweet sensation of giving head to the one he loved, to be part of the pleasure inflicted on him. Genji relaxed the grip of his hands and stroked his head while McCree pulled him out, sucking the half-hard cock, that twitched, oversensitive by his orgasm.

“Ah, don’t do that, you’re just like my sister,” Genji said, chuckling, high from his orgasm.

He smiled, imagining Hanzo doing that to him, hoarding the last drops of his cum and tasting it like it was precious. Jesse suddenly notice the sting on his knees, and Genji helped him stand up and winded his arms up around him, breathing in Jesse’s neck and trailing loving kisses on it.

McCree gripped Genji’s waist, realizing he was still naked and swiftly moving his hands down to grip his ass better, making him laugh.

“You’re perfect, Jesse,” Genji said.

He wanted to tell him. He so badly wanted to be honest with him, he was into this to stay as long as he let him, as long as Hanzo let him.

“Genji… I…,” Jesse hesitated, scared. His heart thumped fast in his chest while his tongue tried to find the words. The right words to express he was the happiest man alive, that he felt loved and cared for, that he wasn’t lonely anymore because he had them.

“I love you too,” Genji said, pressing gently his lips against the cowboy’s.

How Genji knew what he would say escaped his mind, but he was right. He loved him with all his heart, broken after many years of loneliness and meaningless lovers.

“Will ya’ let me finish dinner now?” McCree said, chuckling and embarrassed, confessing one’s love wasn’t his strength.

“No,” Genji said. “My room, cowboy. I’m not done with you yet.”

The words clenched his stomach and reminded him of the prominent erection between his legs, still throbbing for attention, so he took Genji’s hand and followed whenever he wanted to take him.

McCree obediently lay on the bed as Genji straddled him and kissed his neck, nibbling his skin and unfastening Jesse’s jeans. The ninja took his throbbing length into his hand and gently stroked him, pumping his hand, and making Jesse moan.

“I will tease you until you can’t take it anymore,” Genji whispered into his ear.

“Ya’ gonna be bad, sweetheart?” McCree said, chuckling.

Genji bit his shoulder hard enough to make him groan, kissing the indents of his teeth on Jesse’s flesh. His hand pumped his length faster, slowing again, not letting the cowboy enjoy too much his attentions. Genji gripped the base of his cock and twisted his hand, his fist going up again until the very tip of Jesse’s swollen cock and down again, watching pearly drops of precum slide down his shaft.

“Very bad,” Genji warned, biting Jesse’s lip and squeezing his cock.

McCree lasciviously watched how the ninja trailed a road of bites and kisses on his chest. He grabbed a nipple and sucked it until it was hard to then harshly bite it, eliciting a wail from him. Genji did the same with the other and Jesse felt lost. Lost in his touch and the glances Genji granted him, smirking at his own naughty work in Jesse’s body and heading down to his rock-hard cock.

He watched eagerly, how Genji licked his thick length, how he relished in every inch of skin stretched by is arousal. Jesse knew he was damn hard when Genji gently clenched his teeth around his width. He flinched, expecting pain, but only pleasure came out of the ninja's mouth as a playful tongue circled the head of his cock, leaving it wet and slick with his saliva.

A panting McCree groaned when Genji came back up again to kiss him. His unsatisfied cock angry at the loss of his sinful mouth. He tasted himself in him while Genji devoured his mouth with the same voraciousness Jesse had devoured his cock earlier. Thinking about it made his shaft twitch, pressing against Genji’s jeans and leaving wet marks on it.

As unfairly as Genji ignored his cock before, the ninja abandoned his mouth too, the weight of his body pressed on the palms that cupped his chest and clawed his fingers at it. Jesse demandingly gripped his forearms, trying to pull him down to him again, but there was no use. Genji helped him turn around, Jesse now lying face down as his cock got trapped between his stomach and the bed.

Genji resumed the task on his back, painful bites and loving kisses spared equally on his flesh. McCree was dizzy and his body trembling with yearning. He had self-control, but this was breaking him painfully slow. The ninja removed his jeans and boxers in a heartbeat, sliding them down his legs to take care of his own clothes after.

The bed bounced when he jumped on top of the cowboy, and then, a stinging pain, a bite at the side of his left butt cheek, Genji’s teeth gripping tightly his flesh, surely leaving a mark and a bruise. He felt the wetness of his own cock in his stomach, dripping and pulsing. He wanted so bad to sneak a hand to touch himself, to unleash that lingering sensation building inside him.

“Genji…” Jesse gasped, turning his head to a side to take a peek at the man behind him.

Genji stood up to grab the lube from the bedside table, briefly stroking his hair and kissing him. A short kiss that made him want more, but before he could demand it, Genji was behind him again, pulling up his hips and making him kneel on the bed. Jesse rested over his forearms and exposed himself to Genji, needing badly his touch. He patiently waited until Genji’s soaked fingers were teasing his hole and he pushed his hips back in instinct.

“Fuck, Jesse, I’m getting hard again,” Genji said, and then he bit the other cheek as he buried two fingers easily inside the cowboy. A loud groan left McCree’s lips, fisting the sheets and feeling the blush on his cheeks. He loved how vulnerable he was with Genji, he trusted him and he let himself go, enjoying the gleeful pleasure of his hands.

Jesse focused on those two skillful fingers stretching him slowly and carefully, preparing him to take Genji’s cock. McCree moaned and bit his own forearm when the ninja put a third finger inside him. He slid a hand to his stomach to grip his hard, throbbing length.

“No, cowboy,” Genji said, pulling out his fingers and taking his wrists, slick fingers soaked in lube.

“Hell, honey, I can’t take it anymore, please,” Jesse said, hoping it would ease Genji’s blissful torture.

The sound of steps down the hall announced Hanzo’s arrival, but stopped soon after she closed her bedroom door. Jesse wanted Hanzo to see him like this, weakened with pleasure, under her brother’s mercy and begging for more. It uncannily turned him on. His heart thumped storming in his chest. Genji’s fingers pushed his prostate, and he jerked, a loud moan escaping him.

“Fuck I love doing this to you,” Genji said, and the cowboy felt his breath right on his little back but soon he removed the fingers and crawled up on top of him, speaking directly into his ear and leaving a warm moist sensation after. “Do you want my cock?”

“Ya’ know I do, but…” Jesse hesitated, with Genji’s hard cock between his butt cheeks, sliding among them with the rocking of his hips. “Hanzo...” Genji’s deep growl gave up how much he had liked the idea.

“In front of my sister, naughty cowboy?” the ninja whispered, as all the filthy ideas should’ve been told.

“Yes,” Jesse said, pushing his ass back into Genji’s cock and turning his head around to wink at him.

 

 

Hanzo 

A half-cooked meal in the kitchen, thank God they had turned the stove off, and Genji’s room lights on, welcomed her home. Hanzo smiled and shook her head at the two insatiable men yielding to their lust. She wanted to come in, to catch them in the act and enjoy, the passion they shared, but she knew they needed time of their own, that they loved each other and that something deep and meaningful was growing inside them.

 _Sweet boys in love_ , she thought, feeling detached from all of it, or inevitably drawn into their void as a third member. She shook her head again as the memories of the three of them together startled her, at the recalling of the cowboy’s lovemaking so sweet and intense it always awoke a sweltering feeling between her legs.

Instead, she stepped into her own room and undressed. A quick hot shower burned her skin and left red and pink marks on her chest and face. In record time, she was in her own bed enveloped by her favorite silky robe and surrounded by her phone, datapads, and a bunch of paperwork.

 _Until I fall asleep_.

She had to read the paragraph three times before realizing she could only think about Jesse and Genji in the other room and what they’d be doing. When they were with her, it was mostly oral sex, caresses and exploring their bodies together, they’d had sex with her, but she wanted more. Hanzo wanted to see the cowboy fucking her brother -she bit her lip and looked at the ceiling- to see her brother fucking the cowboy.

 _I can’t just go in there and interrupt_.

An indecent hand slid between her legs and Hanzo sighed in relief when she surrendered to her needs, but soon, a knock on the door interrupted her. Genji would burst in without… The door half-opened and her brother sneaked his head to peek inside.

“onee-chan…” he said, getting inside the room completely naked and aroused, and followed by Jesse, his cheeks flushed bright red and his glorious thick cock hard and swollen. She couldn’t take her eyes off it.

“Did you bring me a present, onii-chan?” Hanzo said, still glancing at the cowboy’s shaft.

“It was Jesse’s idea,” Genji said, and the cowboy shyly smiled at her.

Hanzo tossed the work stuff into the floor, eager to make room for the two wonderful specimens that had just entered her room. She saw McCree crawling up the bed towards her, kissing her right foot, her shin, a bite near her knee, and sliding open the robe to expose both her thighs.

“Forgot something, be right back,” Genji said.

Jesse let his tongue out and soaked the silk right over her nipple that soon peeked through hard and wet. He slid two fingers under the robe to expose her and cup her breast. Hanzo watched his tongue lapping greedily, his mouth closing around her flesh and sucking, gently, slowly, reminding her how he sucked between her legs and how much she loved it.

Hanzo moaned and Jesse silenced it with his mouth, lips and tongue kissing her and pushing her to the headboard. She ran her hands over his nape and up his hair, to deepen the kiss, thrusting her tongue into him until the cowboy’s hand stroked between her folds and she had to stop and catch a gasp of breath.

“Your idea?” Hanzo gasped.

“Missed ya’, darlin’,” McCree said as his fingers slid inside her effortlessly, continuing the work her own hand had started earlier. But better, because it was his.

“I really can’t leave you two alone,” Genji chuckled, with the bottle of lube in his hand and jumping into the bed next to Hanzo. She kissed him and then watched Genji kissing Jesse, his hand still working on her painfully slow.

Genji stood behind McCree and made him sit on his heels. Hanzo opened her robe watching the cowboy’s face and the lust in his eyes, and then again, that throbbing cock begging for attention. She leaned forward and gripped a hand at the hilt, trapping the head between her lips and lovingly sucking the leaking tip, tasting him. She hummed at Jesse’s moan and circled her tongue around it.

“Don’t make him come, sis,” Genji said.

Hanzo looked up to see him twisting Jesse’s nipples harshly and the cowboy’s opened mouth, panting defenseless.

“You’ve been teasing him a while, onii-chan,” Hanzo chuckled, stroking the cowboy just enough to make him jerk his hips at her.

“You’re just as bad as your bud, honey,” Jesse whined.

“And he bit you!” Hanzo said, leaning to inspect the bite on his left side and biting herself gently into the forming bruise. She saw Genji spreading lube in his cock and then putting his fingers inside the cowboy again, Jesse’s face was beautiful, tortured with unreleased pleasure. “Cowboy,” she whispered into his ear. “Do you think you can fuck me while my brother fucks you?” A finger traced his jaw and his cock twitched in her hand.

“I’ll come embarrassingly soon, darlin’,” Jesse said, panting.

Hanzo took off the robe and leaned back on the bed, his legs spread at both sides of Jesse, touching his outer thighs.

“Is that a no?” Hanzo smirked and glanced at his brother, looking at her over Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse’s weight dropped over her unexpectedly fast, his arm on the back of her neck, supporting her head, and his other hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her lips. She swallowed, feeling the tip of his cock teasing her slick entrance.

“I ain’t never gonna say no to you, sugar pot,” Jesse said, a wolfish grin drawn on his lips, contrasting with the blush on his cheeks.

And he pushed inside her, deep and hard inside her. His groan made Genji chuckle behind him. Hanzo gasped, filled completely with the cowboy’s thick length, as she pressed her legs at both sides of his body, her knees touching his elbows. Deeper, his cock assailed her deeper, and she moaned.

“Fuck,” she said.

“Genji, please,” Jesse begged.

Hanzo felt Genji’s knees spreading the cowboy’s legs further and Jesse’s hips pressing her core.

“Ya’ okay there, sweetheart?” He asked, kissing her chin.

Hanzo just smiled, pressing her lips to his, feeling movement inside her as Genji buried himself slowly into the cowboy who growled a moan into her mouth. Jesse didn’t move, he met Genji’s thrusts and rested his head in her neck. And then she saw Genji, his face blushed meeting his sister’s eyes. It was just the face she saw whenever they had sex, loving lustful eyes, swollen lips by his own bites, pleasure threatening to burst through him at any time. She knew him too well.

Then Jesse moved too, enough to please her, enough to feel his throbbing cock sliding inside her. Genji leaned forward and placed a hand on the bed, panting.

“Harder,” Jesse said, his voice husky and cracked against her skin.

Then he bit her on the neck, meeting Genji's thrust with his own, a rhythm hard to follow but one that worked. Hanzo couldn’t move, the weight of both men above her, her hands trapped between Jesse’s back and Genji’s chest, struggling to breathe while the onslaught of the cowboy’s hips sent him over the edge, feeling his hard release, the twitch of his cock and the come filling her. Her orgasm crashed her unexpectedly fast, with the lasts lazy movements of Jesse inside her. His teeth relaxed around the bite, replaced by loving kisses. Hanzo moaned in the cowboy’s ear and felt the grin on his face.

Genji gave Jesse time to relax and then thrust again into him, squeezing the last drops of self-control he had. Hanzo glanced at Genji, who sank his cock deep and hard into the cowboy. His face knotted in a grimace that turned into a smile as he spilled himself inside Jesse. Genji leaned forward to kiss Jesse’s back. Hanzo breathed in deeply when Genji sat on his heels, finally able to breathe freely.

“Just a second, darlin’,” Jesse said. “I can’t…” She shushed him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. He was blissed out.

“Stay right where you are, cowboy,” she whispered with a sweet voice as she caressed his nape and his shoulder. He was still inside her, half-hard, and she straightened her legs, stiff by the positioning and tangled them around the cowboy’s legs.

How safe she felt with his weight on her, how happy and contented having him like this. Hers. Genji came back with a wet towel and cleaned the cowboy who mumbled something unintelligible.

“I’m going to take a quick shower, onee-chan,” Genji said, kissing her lips briefly and stroking the cowboy’s head.

Hanzo dozed holding Jesse tightly. He eventually moved to a side and snuggled into her chest, one naughty hand grasping her breast.

“Ya’ so pretty, Hanzo,” he mumbled.

She was too tired to laugh, so she kissed his head again, drifting into a pleasant sleep. She didn’t even notice her brother coming back to the bed from his shower. But she didn’t move all night, and she didn’t let the cowboy move either, tangled as she was into his body.

And his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse have fun while Hanzo is working (yeah, "working").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two together <3 Also, the next chapter has been a challenge and I'm thinking about 15 chapters tops to finish this fic, because, let's be honest, how much smut can I write without a plot? xD

Genji 

Lying on the couch with McCree was one of the many pleasures Genji enjoyed lately. They had been watching a western, _Unforgiven_ , Jesse’s favorite, and he chuckled and smiled at every comment he had made as they watched the film. Because the cowboy was not the one to sit down for two hours without saying a word, he will explode, so he had commented pretty much the whole movie, explaining things to Genji.

They had done this in the past when they were just friends, but now Genji could lay between Jesse’s legs, rest his head on his chest and be the luckiest man alive. It didn’t matter the movie was boring as long as the cowboy held his waist in that possessive way he loved, occasionally dropping the hand to cup his ass. The cowboy had a thing for his ass if Genji wanted to drive him mad all he had to do is to grind on his crotch and Jesse would lose it in an instant.

“Did ya’ like the movie, hon’?” Jesse asked, excited to see his reaction.

“I like my real-life cowboy better,” Genji teased him. Cowboy movies weren’t really his thing. Martial arts movies would grab his attention for hours as he used to watch them with Hanzo very often as another excuse to spend time together.

Genji turned around, resting his chest on the cowboy’s and playing with the seam of his flannel shirt. He playfully unbuttoned the top and sighed. Jesse leaned forward with a grunt to kiss his forehead and dropped back to the cushion.

“What was that for?” Genji asked.

“I ain’t need a reason to kiss my boyfriend,” Jesse said.

Genji blushed, still getting used to being in a relationship. A relationship that allowed and encouraged his other relationship with his sister. Another button fell under his ninja-like fingers and he hid his nose in the fuzz of Jesse’s chest, smelling the strong scent of the man.

“Jesse,” Genji bit his lower lip glancing at him. “What do you think about Hanzo and me?” The question startled the cowboy judging by the way he knotted his eyebrows.

“I ain’t know nothin’, sweetheart,” he said.

“Be honest with me, please.”

“Genji I love you, with all my beaten cowboy heart, an’ I can tell ya’ and Hanzo love each other and had loved each other for a very long time,” the cowboy explained.

“I mean if you think it’s wrong…” Genji had never in his life cared about what anyone would think about him and his sister, but it was different with Jesse. He loved Jesse. He wanted Jesse.

“Loving is never wrong, so ain’t ya’ worry your pretty head with that,” Jesse said, smiling.

Genji crawled up to give the cowboy a slow gentle kiss. A thankful kiss. He rubbed his lips against his and let a lazy tongue into Jesse’s mouth, humming happily at the familiarity of their mouths together. Until Jesse interrupted the kiss and cleared his throat.

“I might have somethin’ to confess that’s been buggin’ me, darlin’,” he said, and Genji saw worry all over his face as the cowboy’s fingers fidgeted with the fabric of his shirt.

“Spit it out, Jesse,” Genji said, expecting the worst. Maybe he didn’t want Hanzo with them, or he only wanted Hanzo for a while and then grew tired of her. A relationship was something big and if he wanted this to work, he might have to… No. Genji shook the thought. He won’t leave Hanzo. He will always love her.

“I might be a tiny bit in love with Hanzo too,” Jesse said and, for some stupid reason Genji didn’t understand, he burst of laughter, burying his face in the cowboy’s chest to muffle his guffaws.

“A tiny bit?” Genji repressed another guffaw. “Jesse, you fell asleep drooling on her chest the other night and, when I woke up, you two were banging like it was the end of the world.”

“Alright. I’m totally damn in love with your sister, I mean, I tried to leave my feelings aside but, hell, it just happened,” Jesse said, glancing at him as finally, a half-smile appeared in his face. “Ain’t that complicate things?”

“I think it makes them easier,” Genji said, unbuttoning further his flannel shirt. “You should tell Hanzo when you’re ready.”

“I will, sweetheart, an’ by the way, I can take it off in a heartbeat, ya’ know,” Jesse winked at him.

Genji rolled his eyes at him, kneeling between the cowboy’s legs to unfasten his belt, in front McCree’s smug grin. Genji palmed his groin and sensed a half-hard cock inside with his name on it. He leaned forward to press his mouth and kiss the growing bulk through the fabric.

“Ya’ hungry or what?” Jesse teased him while his hands worked again to undo his fly and free McCree’s length, lowering the jeans.

Then, Genji moved up, kissing his belly and chest and ignoring the prominent erection. He kissed Jesse on the lips sneaking his tongue into his mouth and humming softly. Jesse bucked his hips to position himself better, placing a thigh between Genji’s legs.

“I’m starving,” the ninja said, grinding his hips on Jesse’s thigh and getting hard by it.

“I might have somethin’ to ease your hunger, darlin’,” McCree said, flirty as he liked to be, and a little too obvious. But Genji loved it.

“I remember how little you lasted the first time I blew you,” Genji teased him, rocking his hips on the cowboy’s leg while his left hand traveled down to grip a hard, throbbing cock.

“I had been waitin’ too long for that, honey, and you went for it hard,” Jesse said, stroking Genji’s lower lip with his thumb. The ninja let his tongue out to lick the naughty finger as he squeezed Jesse’s cock, looking into his lustful eyes.

“And I remember you couldn’t fit it all in your greedy little mouth…” McCree casually said.

Genji’s smile turned into a pout. “I bet Hanzo can take all your thick cock in her mouth at once,” he mischievously said, sensing the twitch in Jesse’s length at his words.

“Why ain’t ya’ try again, just in case?” the cowboy said, a smug smile spread across his lips.

Genji trailed kisses across Jesse’s chest, lying comfortably on the couch between his legs. Then, his lascivious tongue licked the cowboy’s shaft. It was rock hard. He relished in his groans as he worked his tongue around him, landing kisses, sucking on his sides, even biting gently. He sucked softly, wrapping his mouth around the tip of his cock, and chuckled at the jerking of Jesse’s hips. His left hand kept the stiffening member in place for him while the other caressed the cowboy’s chest.

The moans were getting louder while his tongue circled his cock and teased at the slit to taste the precum beads of the cowboy. Genji pumped with his left hand until his lips touched his fingers, coordinating his movements to stir up all the cowboy’s length.

“That’s cheatin’,” Jesse had the nerves to say and Genji grunted with the cock in his mouth, pulling it out with a wet plop. “Sorry, darlin’,” the cowboy chuckled, stroking Genji’s hair.

“You will pay for that,” Genji said, sinking his thick cock into his mouth, drooling slightly, and greedily hoarding as much flesh as he could, until it hit the back of his throat and he gagged.

 _Awesome_.

“Ain’t ya’ choke on it, hon’,” Jesse said, stroking his hair. “I was messin’ with ya’.”

Genji relaxed and bobbed his head lazily, getting used to the fullness in his mouth. McCree took his right hand and kissed the palm. And Genji picked up his pace again, pressing his lips around his shaft with the throbbing member rubbing against his tongue and the back of his throat. He didn’t take it all in, not in this position, but he focused on Jesse’s passionate cursing, his hand tangled on his hair and the small thrusts of his hips, wanting more of him.

“Ya’ feel amazing, Genji,” Jesse groaned.

Genji repressed a smile and squeezed the base of his cock as he sucked harder on Jesse, humming and moaning meanwhile. His taste as familiar to him as Hanzo by now. The cowboy writhed demandingly under him, unable to control himself.

“I’m gonna come,” Jesse wailed, with a husky voice and bucking up his hips.

But Genji had other plans for tonight, so he stopped, pulling out Jesse’s cock and gripping tightly his hilt, licking his swollen lips at the loud groan from the panting cowboy.

“That was foul play, ya’ tease,” Jesse said, wetting his dried lips. “I want to do ya’ so bad right now.”

“It was my plan for later, cowboy,” Genji said, biting his lip and knowing it was an offer McCree wouldn’t reject after the other day. But he didn’t expect Jesse to stand up and carry him over his shoulder with one hand while trying to hold his pants with the other as he hurried through the hall and into his room.

Jesse dropped him on the bed, taking off his clothes while Genji chuckled and laughed in the bed, swiftly getting naked too. The cowboy’s weight over his body made him grunt, winding his arms up around his neck while Jesse knelt between his legs. The passion surrounding them was overwhelming, his bodies crashing against each other while Genji thrust his tongue mercilessly into his mouth. McCree needed air, and he breathed from him because he wouldn’t let go, until a clumsy hand dropped the phone, the lamp and the keys of the bedside table looking for the bottle of lube.

“I’m not going anywhere, Jesse,” Genji gasped. And the flushed cowboy pressed his forehead into his, kissing his nose.

The ninja reached for the lube, but Jesse’s tongue was already below his navel and tantalizingly near his hard cock. While he watched the cowboy licking greedily his shaft, he opened the bottle. At the sound, Jesse glanced up at him and extended a hand with a wolfish grin on his face. Genji poured a little too much lube on Jesse’s fingers, setting the bottle aside as Jesse came up again to kiss him.

“Jesse,” Genji gasped in his mouth when the cowboy’s fingers teased his ass. He let one inside, circling it gently, as slowly as his tongue circled Genji’s driving him mad and reminding him of the other day and Jesse’s golden tongue doing the same thing. The half-smile on Jesse’s face suggested he knew exactly what Genji was thinking, and he glanced at him as the middle finger joined and assailed his hole too.

“I’m a very patient man when I know what I want, sweetheart,” Jesse said.

Genji moaned when he parted his fingers rhythmically, stretching him just for him. The eagerness made him open his legs further apart, yielding under McCree’s skillful fingers, and the cowboy leaned forward, pressing his fingers deeper making Genji whine at the stroke of his prostate.

“You better fuck me soon,” Genji moaned, an urge growing inside him, that sweltering sensation that burned him from the inside. It had always been like this, with Hanzo and now Jesse, a turning point where all he wanted was them, to make love to them, anyway they would let him. This was how he showed love, with his eagerness and his impatience, the lewdness of his own being.

“My dear,” Jesse whispered into his mouth, removing his fingers from him. Genji whimpered at the sudden emptiness but watched the cowboy spreading his knees in front of him, grabbing his waist and pulling his body to him, the back of his thighs resting on the cowboy’s. He bit his lip when the tip of McCree’s cock opened him up and slid into him slowly, enough to let him get used to its thickness.

“You always feel so good, Jesse,” Genji said glancing at the cowboy’s flushed face. He knew he was trying to be gentle even if his swollen cock demanded him to thrust relentlessly into him. His rough hands grabbed Genji’s hips, and the ninja watched, mesmerized, how Jesse rocked his hips against him

“Ya’ alright?” he asked, and Genji nodded.

It was amazing to see him like this. He made love like he fought, passionate and precise, lethal but tender, the kindness in his heart poured from every pore of his body. Genji relished in the sight of his muscles, tense, working, sinking his thick cock into him lovingly but firmly. Jesse ran a hand through his hair trying to remove it from his face, but the rebellious locks came back to the same place. And Genji smiled while stupid tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he lay down in his bed.

“Hey, Jesse,” Genji said, smiling tenderly at the cowboy who glanced back at him. “I love you.”

And Jesse blushed, his face burned red with the most beautiful smile drawn on his face as he leaned forward. Genji moaned at the hard length buried deep inside him and moved his hips impatiently.

“I love ya’ more,” Jesse said, meeting his gaze again. And in this intimate embrace, they both smiled at each other, Genji cupped Jesse’s face.

“Show me,” he moaned, tangling his legs and arms around Jesse and urging him to move.

The cowboy thrust into him gently, pulling his cock out to the tip and pushing inside him again while Genji met his onslaughts and whined for more. Jesse’s hand touched his face and Genji melted at his slow but intense kisses while he fucked him. He wanted to touch himself, but all he could do is to hold onto him, his thick cock rubbing insistently his prostate and rallying his arousal to a point of no return. And then, the cowboy sucked on his nipple while Genji panted, gasping desperately for air. That lewd tongue, stroking his nipple while Jesse’s strong hand kept him in place, grasping his waist. Jesse bit him and thrust harder and faster, groaning, and Genji knew he was close too.

“Touch me, please,” Genji begged, and Jesse gripped tightly the base of his cock, making him moan at the sudden hand controlling his orgasm. Jesse came slowly as he sucked his nipple, in controlled slow onslaughts of his cock, his hips jerking irregularly and torturing Genji as he spent himself deep inside him.

“Please…” the ninja wailed, overwhelmed, until Jesse released his hard, swollen cock and stroked him firmly, squeezing his orgasm out of him just as slowly as his own had been.

And Genji moaned and groaned loudly into the air, arching his back and shouting his name while Jesse watched him with a grin on his face. He spilled himself in his stomach, scratching McCree’s back, needing something to hold onto. Jesse kept pumping his shaft until the last drop of cum left him. He felt kisses and murmurs on his neck as he blissed out, loving kisses from the loving cowboy.

“Jesse…” Genji gasped, stroking his hair and looking for his mouth to press a languid kiss on it.

“If ya’ still don’t know how much I love ya’ gimme five and I’ll try again,” Jesse said, winking at him and making him laugh.

“I have an idea,” Genji said, rubbing his lips against the cowboy’s mouth while talking. “Let’s take a shower and I’ll treat you to lunch, I know exactly where to take you.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart, you’re stuck with the cowboy,” Jesse said and Genji yielded to more kisses. He will never have enough of McCree, and he wondered how this hadn’t happened before.

 

Hanzo 

A deep sigh and sore shoulders were Hanzo’s reward for sitting in her office too many hours today. She really needed to delegate her duties but who was she going to trust, especially now. This matter with Kobayashi needed a resolution promptly for her own sake. She had the support from the Elders, who benefited largely controlling the drug traffic thanks to her, and allowed her to focus on weapons, that, in the end, was the big deal.

Everything was ready for the dinner tomorrow night. Nice euphemism for a dragon feast. Genji didn’t even consider helping her, not that she could blame him for that, and maybe the cowboy would provide security and raise a couple of eyebrows among his subordinates. A smug smile appeared on her face at the thought. But then she knotted her brows, mixing someone outside the family on this could endanger Jesse more than necessary.

 _Though he is already living with us_ , she thought, smiling again.

Hanzo didn’t know yet where she fit in Genji’s relationship with Jesse. She loved Genji, she had loved him since they were young and they fell in love despite blood ties, but never before she had involved herself with one of his partners, and she had doubts.

 _Because I’m in love with the cowboy_.

“I need to tell Genji,” she whispered to herself.

A beep from her phone caught her attention. Unknown number.

_Hey there, sweetie, got a new phone, Genji gave me your number._

She smiled when a picture of her brother and Jesse popped up on the screen and she called the number, unable to repress the urge of listening to their voices now.

_First call to someone always feels so strange._

“Hello, cowboy,” Hanzo said.

Her heart sped up when she heard a _sweetheart_ through the phone. She had gotten used to Jesse’s nicknames to the point she and Genji would turn their heads not knowing who had he called in the first place.

“But I wanted to go to Rikimaru with you… yes, next time.”

Genji had taken her to eat there after their first kiss. They were so nervous and awkward after, they needed a familiar place to shake it off. And then kiss again, hidden in a corner near the place where they assumed it was safe enough for no one else to spot them. The memory brought butterflies into her belly. It had been an intense kiss, expected and planned, not like their first one. Their tongues greeted each other with longing and thirst as they collided together. A perfect second kiss.

“Genji,” she could perfectly picture her brother stealing the phone from Jesse’s hands to talk to her. “Don’t worry about it, I love you too. Hey, I want to talk to both of you later… No, it has nothing to do with yakuza, don’t make me regret asking you! Yes, I’ll be back late. Bye, onii-chan.”

She sighed and reclined in her chair, smiling. She had been thinking about it for a while, after their nights together, wondering if Genji and Jesse would agree to it or not. They probably would but… just thinking about it made her stomach clench in the most pleasurable way.

Hanzo stood up and locked the office’s door, unable to resist the thoughts invading her mind. She sat again on her chair, sliding a hand under her dress and sneaking her fingers into her underwear to feel the slickness of her folds. She repressed a moan while spreading her juices up and down from her entrance to her clit.

_Jesse…_

He wanted Jesse badly, his thick cock inside her deep and throbbing and her brother behind, grasping her ass while he fucked her too. Her breathing sped up, and repressing the noises was a hard task, but she had succumbed to her lasciviousness and there was no stopping now.

The band of her underwear pressed uncomfortably her hand, limiting her movements while her fingers circled and stroked her swollen clit quickly, she didn’t have the luxury of time but concentrating on her work with the image of Jesse and Genji fucking her would be impossible. She gripped the edge of the desk as she came. It was over before she even knew it while an insufficient orgasm washed through body. Hanzo silently panted until she finally relaxed and a smug smile spread on her face.

_Tonight._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a challenge, but here it is. I hope you like it <3
> 
> I posted a new chapter of [Glimpses of the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455/chapters/30747336) with a little bit of background for Hanzo and Genji around the Shimada Clan (and smut, it was an excuse for smut).

Genji 

Genji’s mind rambled, still intrigued by his sister’s words. Hanzo had said she wanted to talk to them. No. That she needed to talk to them. The ninja chewed his thumbnail and shifted his position again on the couch, checking the hour for the ninth time tonight.

“Alright, ya’ itchy, what’s goin’ on?” Jesse asked, looking at him. Genji rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Something Hanzo said earlier,” Genji said, checking his phone again.

“She ain’t mad that we went to that soup place without her,” McCree said. “Ain’t ya’ worry.”

“Hanzo said she wanted to talk,” Genji paused when he saw McCree’s surprised face. “With both of us.”

“Dang!” Jesse said. “Ha! Ya’ scared of your sister!” He chuckled. Genji grunted and punched his shoulder lightly.

“Hanzo can be a nightmare. She has a soft spot for you, cowboy, but when she’s mad, you better run in the opposite direction,” Genji said. Jesse reclined on the couch, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel shirt.

“A right sweetheart, honey, or sugar and I bet I can steal a smile from her even at her angriest,” Jesse bragged. And Genji could do nothing but laugh, knowing very well the rage of his sister, as he had suffered from it many times in the past.

“Tell that to my young-self. I came back home late from a date with one of my girlfriends,” Genji winked at Jesse. “And I went to Hanzo’s bed as we used to sleep together.”

“Oh honey, how naïve of ya’,” Jesse chuckled.

“Exactly. Hanzo knew where I had been. I stank of my girlfriend all over as I, call me greedy, undressed Hanzo and kissed her everywhere… Let’s just say I slept on blue balls that night,” Genji said, a half-smile on his face.

“I’d say ya’ deserved that, sugar,” Jesse said.

“We made up properly in the morning,” the ninja smiled at the cowboy, and they both chuckled at the anecdote.

“I ain’t peg her for the jealous type,” Jesse said, messing Genji’s hair. “But I can understand her reasons.”

“We used to get jealous a lot when we were young. Damn, I once broke an arm to one of her boyfriends.” Jesse’ eyes opened wide at his words. “But it didn’t last long, and it became a game between us, no one lasted enough in our lives, and we remained truthful to each other. That’s what counted.”

The noise of the front door startled Genji, and they both turned around to Hanzo, who was taking off her heels in the genkan. Her confident smile eased Genji’s worries.

 _No, she_ _has_ _no_ _idea_ _what I’m up to_ , the ninja thought, sighing in relief.

“Why do you look like you’ve been doing something naughty?” Hanzo said, arching her eyebrows.

When she was close enough to him, Genji took her hand and pulled her down to kiss her lips. After so many years together, he thirsted for her as much as the first time. She broke the kiss and sat on the cowboy’s lap. Jesse didn’t lose time kissing her too.

“It is such a pleasure to come back home to you two,” she mumbled in Jesse’s mouth.

“What did you want to talk about?” Genji urged her, pinching her belly and making her laugh. The cowboy joined him tickling at her sides.

“Stop! Both of you!” Hanzo begged, her voice broken by the laughs. “Please!”

It had been years since Genji had seen her so happy. His heart melted, and suddenly he felt so lucky to have Jesse and Hanzo in his life. He wondered where did he gather the courage, years ago, to left Hanzo alone and jump into the unknown joining Blackwatch. But he was glad to be back. With Jesse too.

“Come one, sweetheart, you got us hangin’ here,” Jesse said, kissing her cheek.

“Fair enough,” Hanzo breathed in as Genji saw the mischievous smile that spread on her sister’s lips. “I want you both at the same time,” she said, glancing at Genji.

“I ain’t got no problem with that, sugar,” Jesse said.

“Fucking me at the same time,” Hanzo whispered into his mouth.

Genji swore he listened to Jesse swallowing down; this had definitely caught him by surprise. But not to Genji, he knew his sister too well. Instead, he smiled and got closer to Jesse and Hanzo with a smug smile of his own.

“How long has it been, onee-chan? I thought you had lost the taste for it,” Genji arched an eyebrow at her.

“Not that long, and I really miss it…” Hanzo whispered, leaning forward to rub her lips against his. His stomach clenched at her words, recalling how they started having anal sex a long time ago when Hanzo had found out he liked boys too and asked questions about it. And he also remembered how much he loved it.

“How about you, cowboy?” Hanzo said.

“I’m hard,” Jesse said, and Genji snorted at his eloquence.

“That I can see,” Hanzo said, palming his groin and gently kissing his lips. She stood up and walked towards the hall. “I’ll go get ready, then.”

Genji glanced at Jesse, who was slightly blushing, as the corner of his lip twitched into a half-smile. They both chuckled nervously, probably with the same images rambling in their minds. Images of Hanzo between them, flushed and moaning.

“Ya’ gotta love her,” Jesse said.

“Why don’t we wait for her on the bed?” Genji said with a mischievous smile.

 

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo let her hair fall down her shoulders and looked in the mirror of the bathroom. The impatience in her eyes reminded her of her brother as she discarded the towel and came into her room. No point on being shy about her body at this stage. It had been a while since she’d been this nervous. Not every day you tried things like this, two men at the same time. It was a first time for the three of them. But when she thought about Genji and Jesse she smiled and dismissed her worries. If it didn’t work out today it didn’t matter. They were together.

She leaned back on the wall to admire Genji and Jesse, naked, tangled into each other as they kissed in her bed. She hummed a sound of approval at the beautiful sight, and they both glanced at her.

“Took you a while, hon’,” Jesse said.

“Are you eager, cowboy?”

“We’ve been thinking,” Genji said, as Hanzo arched an eyebrow. “Jesse should be under you and I on top.”

“Yeah, I’m way too big for ya’ tonight, sugar,” Jesse said as she rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Hanzo crawled up the bed to get in between them.

The cowboy was at her back while playful hands stroked her ass and up her hips tracing circles on her skin. She turned her head to kiss him as he pressed himself against her. A blind hand reached for Genji’s length. She moved her hand, feeling the familiarity of her brother’s body and his reactions.

“I love you, onee-chan,” Genji gasped.

Her heart thumped fast in her chest, and she leaned forward to kiss him, she needed his mouth and his tongue as he fervently wrapped his arms around her waist. The cowboy kissed her back, murmuring loving words in each stroke of his lips. Hanzo let herself go pumping faster her brother’s cock, moaning in his mouth, with Jesse’s hand stroking between her butt cheeks while she rocked her hips on Genji’s thigh.

“Not that fast,” Genji whined, biting her lower lip and grasping her wrist.

“How things have changed over the years, onii-chan,” Hanzo chuckled. “When you used to take me fast and hard whenever you had the urge.”

“Ya’ gotta love his impatience sometimes,” Jesse said, clasping his hand with Hanzo’s around Genji’s cock.

“Fuck,” Genji gasped, arching his back.

It was so strange how easily the cowboy fit in their lives, how loving and caring he was with both. Hanzo had been worried all her life about her feelings for her brother, about someone finding out and ruining what they had, and Jesse didn’t judge them not one bit. He embraced their love as his own. His lips on her neck distracted her, and she moaned as they both moved their hands around Genji’s cock.

“If we ain’t stop he’s gonna come, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered, as they both chuckled at her little brother’s flushed face.

Genji sneaked a leg between Hanzo’s thighs, pressing his foot on the bed and lifting her ass. Hanzo bit her lip and slid on her brother’s chest, knowing he wouldn’t let her tease him any longer. Jesse helped her kneel, motioning himself behind her as he touched the back of her thighs, tickling her and sending a shudder through her body.

“What do you think, Jesse?” Genji said, slowly rubbing his hands on Hanzo’s butt to grasp her flesh greedily into his hands.

“Honey, you look delicious, and I’m starvin’,” Jesse growled, sitting on his calves right behind her.

She couldn’t move, trapped by the hands of her brother, leaning against his thigh, as he made her arch her spine and lift her ass in the air, exposing herself to the cowboy’s lust. Two pairs of hands grasped her flesh and gently spread her butt cheeks as she felt the red come up to her face. Jesse landed kisses on her skin as she trembled, blistering for the right touch in the right place. Genji lifted her chin with his knuckles to glance at her and a mischievous smile spread on his lips.

“You almost look adorable, sis,” he said. “With that sweet face all red.” Hanzo glared at him or at least tried as if she was in control of the situation anymore.

When the cowboy let his tongue up and down her ass, she moaned and pushed back at him by instinct. He felt so good, his tongue so warm she wanted more.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Jesse said, biting gently her butt cheek.

“I am relaxed, cowboy,” Hanzo said, burying her face in her brother’s chest.

“No, you ain’t, hon’,” he chuckled, squeezing her ass.

Genji ran his hands over her back and moved his thigh to brush lightly between her legs. Hanzo glanced back to Jesse, who was trailing kisses along her buns with a smug smile, eager to continue. She rocked her hips up to him ejoying the lingering pressure of Genji’s thigh on her clit.

“That’s it, sweetheart, let me taste you.”

His words sent a thrilling warm breeze as his tongue stroke her hole, shyly at first, barely touching her skin, but then the cowboy groaned and pressed his insatiable tongue against her, making her mewl and spread her knees apart. Hanzo surrendered to the cowboy’s skillful tongue as he circled her hole and she relaxed, keeping a soothing rhythm that soon had her panting and rubbing herself on her brother’s thigh.

That tempting tongue was slowly getting inside her, and she welcomed it with a moan. Jesse was stretching her hole with infinite patience, making space to push his tongue into her, spreading her butt cheeks to bury his face in her ass.

“He’s good right, sis?” Genji said, stroking himself while he watched Jesse greedily eating Hanzo’s ass.

“Fuck, yes,” she whined.

It was too much, his tongue thrust inside her and moved to the sides to open her and it felt amazing. Hanzo couldn’t help but rock her hips faster against the thigh between her legs, feeling the urge growing inside her. The cowboy didn’t stop, intense as he was, he fucked her ass with his tongue, grasping tightly her butt cheeks and moving with her. He wanted to make her come, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

“Jesse!” she cried out as her orgasm ran through her as a lightning bolt, feeling the slickness of her juices on Genji’s leg and that sinful tongue deep inside her hole.

Hanzo panted and collapsed on top of Genji, her knees unable to hold her weight any longer.

“Ya’ trapped my tongue nicely there, sugar,” Jesse said, lapping her ass and harshly biting her cheek, leaving a red mark and indents of his teeth.

“Don’t be filthy!” Hanzo said, chuckling.

“I reckon ya’ love it,” Jesse said, giving her an affectionate spank.

Hanzo lay on her back and her eyes met Jesse’s. She really loved that filthy cowboy, and then she gasped as she took a sidelong at his thick cock, standing up in the air probably rock hard and begging for attention. She reached for her brother’s length and found him touching himself, looking at Jesse with his lips parted and breathless. Sneaking her fingers under his hand, she pumped Genji’s shaft and winked at the cowboy.

“Do you want to come, onii-chan?” Hanzo whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

A loud moan was his answer as Hanzo squeezed her hand on the hilt and twisted it on her way up to cup the head of his cock in her hand. After so many years she knew exactly what his brother liked and how to make him come hard. Jesse lay at his side and avidly kissed him. Hanzo watched their tongues fighting to thrust into each other’s mouth while she sped up her movements until Genji was nothing but a panting mess under her touch and the cowboy’s mouth. Genji came hard, arching his back and spreading white stripes on his chest and Hanzo’s hand as he loudly moaned.

“My dear, you’re so beautiful when you come,” Jesse whispered into his mouth.

“Yes, he is,” Hanzo said, kissing her brother’s neck.

“You two are so mean,” Genji chuckled, kissing his sister’s forehead.

“I’ma gonna get the lube from our room,” Jesse said with a wolfish grin. “We ain’t done yet.”

Hanzo smiled, standing up to go to the bathroom to get a wet towel to wash her hand and Genji’s messy chest. The cowboy was on Genji’s room, so she lay on top of her brother.

“Genji, I might be in love with Jesse,” Hanzo confessed, meeting his gaze.

“Tell me something I don’t know, onee-chan,” Genji said sarcastically, kissing her nose. “It’s alright, I love him too.” Hanzo sighed and kissed him while Genji cupped her ass. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he said, biting her lower lip.

Jesse came back and climbed up the bed, kneeling behind her and nibbling her back and up to her shoulder. He moved away her hair to clench his teeth on her nape, harshly enough to make her complain.

“Cowboy!”

Jesse handed Genji the bottle and sat on the bed next to them, grabbing Hanzo’s waist to handle her until she was on his lap, kneeling on the bed, resting her weight on her forearms and knees. She noticed Jesse’s cock on her stomach and moved a little to rub herself against it, watching the smug smile on the cowboy’s face. He slapped her butt and then rubbed his hand to ease the sting.

“Ya’ being bad, sweetheart? Because ya’ sure ain’t the good or the ugly one here,” Jesse chuckled. The cowboy stroked her back and led his hand to her butt cheeks. Hanzo wanted his hands on her, everywhere.

 

 

Genji 

Genji watched the cowboy’s lustful eyes when his finger, soaked in lube, got inside her hole so easily. Hanzo moaned, resting her head on Genji’s thighs, who lay next to them, relishing in the view of his sister arching her spine and lifting her ass to give Jesse better access.

“Ya’ like that, hon’?” Jesse said, finger-fucking Hanzo.

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned.

He had already come, and he was getting hard again watching Hanzo like that on the cowboy’s lap. She was so sexy, whining and asking for more. But the cowboy was patient as Genji knew all too well. Jesse circled his finger carefully, stretching her and getting her ready for him. He cupped Hanzo’s face and leaned to kiss her flushed cheek, then he kissed Jesse, he thrust his tongue into his mouth until he left him out of breath. He loved to do that.

“Put another finger on her,” Genji said.

Jesse was blushing and clearly was holding back his impatience, but Genji knew he liked being teased and to hold onto the last minute to come hard. Not like him. He burned himself almost every time, not being able not to repress the urge, wanting to come and then come again. And, as Jesse put another finger on Hanzo, he found himself stroking his half-hard cock again.

“onii-chan,” Hanzo moaned, glancing up at him and biting her lip as the cowboy spread and snatched the two fingers to stretch her.

“Ya’ okay?” Jesse asked her. It will always surprise Genji how loving and caring was Jesse, he had always been a good friend, but he was even a better lover, always too giving.

But he knew what she wanted as he saw Hanzo grabbing Jesse’s cock into her left hand to stroke him. The cowboy buried his fingers on her and tilted his head back, groaning while Genji moved his hips near Hanzo’s face so she could trap his cock in her mouth. He got harder with her sinful mouth sucking the tip of his cock, and moved away the hair from her face so he and the cowboy could take a better look at her, moaning and humming, pumping the cowboy’s shaft at the same time she gave him head. Genji treasured the moment, the shared intimacy with the two people he loved more than anything. But then Hanzo stopped to moan loudly when Jesse put another finger on her, moving his hand back and forth and smiling at his effect on her.

“You’re so hard, Jesse,” Hanzo said.

“And you’re so damn tight, sugar,” he said with a wolfish grin. “But if ya’ ain’t stop I’m gonna come right here an’ right now.”

Genji stood and reached for the lube, not before biting Hanzo on the cheek, removing her hand from the cowboy. She was too greedy, and what the cowboy had just said was more a challenge for her than a warning. As he expected, she moaned as a protest. He circled the bed to go to the other side and kneel behind Hanzo, relishing in the view of Jesse and her in the bed like that, especially when she sat on her calves to kiss the cowboy avidly, winding him up even more if that was possible.

Jesse licked his lips while glancing at him as Genji moved his hand up and down his hard cock spreading the lube on himself. Everything was tempting today; they wanted to do so many things at the same time it was crazy. Then, he kissed Hanzo’s back and positioned his cock at her slick and stretched hole.

“What are you waiting for, onii-chan?” Hanzo gasped.

He gently pushed his hips forward and sank the head of his cock into her ass, grunting something in Japanese. She was tight, too tight, and yet his cock slipped inside effortlessly a little deeper.

“How does it feel, sugar?” Jesse said, cupping her flushed face and running a thumb over her lips.

“Fuck me, Genji,” she said, biting Jesse’s thumb.

His slow rhythm was killing him, pulling in and out of her ass and thrusting deeper into her every time. He had missed doing this with her. After Jesse’s magic fingers, she was so ready for him it was unbelievable. And then he watched the cowboy letting Hanzo lasciviously lick his fingers, thrusting them into her mouth as she moaned, meeting Genji’s onslaughts at the same time. Genji picked up his pace, he was completely inside her now and it felt so good, she felt so good that he closed his eyes and grasped tightly her hips, fucking her senseless as he moaned in every thrust of his cock.

The cowboy’s hand pinched his ass, and he slowed down, opening his eyes and finding him smiling at him. Hanzo stood on her knees, with his cock still inside her, and he wrapped his arms around her body.

“I love you, sis,” he whispered.

“I love you more, but we need to let the cowboy in,” Hanzo chuckled.

Genji pulled out slowly and groaned, his cock swollen with need. Hanzo climbed up the cowboy and cupped his face

“Jesse…” Hanzo whispered, landing kisses around the cowboy’s blushed face and making him smile even wider if that was possible.

 _He’s so in love with her too_ , Genji thought.

  


McCree 

Hanzo’s weight on top of him made him ache with anticipation, she landed kisses everywhere on his face and all he could do was smile and wonder when did he get so lucky to deserve the Shimadas. But his good judgement disappeared when Hanzo positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance. And how slick she was, her juices dripping down her inner thighs at the long stimulation. He felt a hint of pride at having worked her up at that point. She must be as thirsty as he was, but there was something he truly loved about her and it was her way of knowing exactly what he wanted. And he wanted it slow; he wanted to see his cock disappear into her slowly until it sank deep inside in her warmth, embraced by her slick folds.

“Holy hell, sweetheart,” Jesse said, his voice pitching up as she took him in.

Jesse cupped her face with one hand and her thigh with the other, needing badly something to hold onto. The sight of her perfect round breasts slightly moving along with her up and down, pulling him out to take him in again. Jesse spread his knees apart to make room for Genji, who was kneeling behind Hanzo, now cupping her breasts and twisting her nipples between his fingers until Hanzo arched her spine.

Genji pushed her back to bend her over Jesse. Her perky nipples teased his chest, and he grabbed her chin to rub his lips onto hers, letting his tongue out to caress her swollen lips. A desperate gasp left Hanzo’s lungs into his mouth when Genji invaded her ass again, slowly pushing forward until he was deeply inside her, with one hand on her waist and the other on the bed.

“I can feel ya’, sugar,” Jesse said.

“Me too, Jesse, fuck,” Genji said. “How are you, onee-chan?”

Hanzo had her face near his neck and the warm breeze of her breath brushed his skin. Jesse stroked her head and watched Genji smiling, his calves brushed the back of Genji’s thighs and he moved his legs to let him know.

“I’m good,” Hanzo finally said, kissing his neck.

Genji rocked his hips against her and Jesse felt his movements rubbing his throbbing cock and sending a thrill through his body.

“Yes, keep going, onii-chan,” Hanzo whined.

She had taken a handful of his hair and bit his neck, and Jesse knew it was an invitation to move too. He used the leverage to buck his hips up, slightly pulling in and out of her, a short movement, small thrusts, but oh how it made her moan. He picked up a slow rhythm that worked him up quickly, as eager as he was after the foreplay, and now Genji’s movements synchronized with his own. The ninja moved with him, he let Jesse go inside while he pulled halfway out and then thrust in again.

And they picked up a pace where they didn’t need words; they only needed to feel each other, to sense, to let go. Jesse held Hanzo tightly until her mouth was within his reach. She rubbed her lips against him, whispering loving words he didn’t quite catch, wondering if she was speaking English or Japanese.

He closed his eyes, listening to the music of moans and whines echoing in the room, his own pleasure mixed with Genji and Hanzo, a lingering overwhelming pressure building up as he sensed Genji’s cock and his mindful thrusts, an unrestrained pleasure released by Hanzo’s orgasm, as she trembled and writhe in his arms, and Genji, buried deeply inside her, feeling the twitch of his cock when he spent himself inside her. All of it made him come too, barely moving but enticingly enveloped by her pulsing folds. Too much and too little at the same time. He didn’t want it to end; he wanted to live in that heavenly bliss with them for the rest of his life. His body jerked, and he groaned at his release, feeling the spasms of his own cock as he spilled himself on her too.

Then the silence. Only their own panting breaths conquering the room as a silent proof of their uncontrolled pleasure now vanishing within them. He opened his eyes to find her, parted lips flushed face, watery eyes. And he kissed her how he knew best, with all his heart, with tongue and teeth and a burning desire.

“Jesse,” Genji called him. “I love you.”

And he kissed him too with the same avidness. Jesse may not stand out with words, but he was good with his actions. Good or bad, he couldn’t fool anyone about who he was or what he wanted. And right now he wanted them. He loved them.

He may have fallen asleep or dozed out, but Hanzo snuggling on his chest and Genji at his side clasping his hand and breathing in his neck was enough. Jesse didn’t need more to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about the next chapter because... yakuza dinner + Jesse McCree <3 (Genji gets a little jealous too).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of Genji and then Jesse with Hanzo! I initially had no intention to write about the dinner but it just happened, and I kind of liked it <3

Genji 

Genji had an upsetting sensation stuck in his throat. He had refused to go with Hanzo to her business dinner and now, jealousy was eating him alive because Jesse had offered to accompany her. And to top it all, Hanzo had asked him to bring Peacekeeper along, alleging it was just in case. If she wasn’t expecting trouble she wouldn’t have asked that.

_Damn, Hanzo, if you endanger Jesse…_

Or maybe it was just for show. Because that’s another thing Hanzo loved very much, and she would bring a foreign cowboy as her personal escort, armed and lethal, and handsome. Genji hissed for the fifth time while fixing Jesse’s tie, undoing his work and starting over again.

“Ya’ alright, hon’?” McCree asked, frowning.

“Yes,” Genji said, breathing in and starting the tie knot again. “I’ve never seen you in a suit before. You look hot.” He winked at Jesse, and the man blushed at the praise.

Hanzo knew how to pick suits though, she had even guessed his size because the cowboy effusively refused a handmade suit but none of Genji’s would fit. Knowing his sister, he would have ten by the end of the year, especially when she finally sees him. Genji smiled at the dark red tie framing Jesse’s neck, and he kissed his Adam’s apple.

“I ain’t supposed to breathe?” Jesse said, sneaking a finger inside the tight collar.

“You look perfect,” Hanzo purred from the doorstep, and Jesse’s jaw dropped. Genji turned around to look at her.

 _Fuck me_ , Genji thought.

Hanzo in red. He had never seen her wearing that color except that time they traveled to New York and they had acted like a couple in the open without risking being caught. Genji swallowed, glancing at the pencil dress that covered her knees and her cleavage but hugged her body to perfection, revealing the most appealing curves of her figure.

When she got closer to fix the cowboy’s tie -of course it wasn’t perfect for her- Genji grasped greedily her butt cheek and smirked. As jealous as he was, he yielded into her kiss and her velvet lips, but she broke gesture too soon to pay attention to the cowboy. He was a feast for the eyes. Genji kissed the cowboy and smirked when Hanzo hissed at his back.

_She has that wicked aura around her today._

“He’s mine for the night, brother,” Hanzo said.

“Darlin’, I’m yours for life,” Jesse said, winking at her and missing Genji’s roll of eyes. But not Hanzo. She had seen it and she would push his buttons.

“I believe my little brother is jealous, cowboy,” she teased.

Genji had no patience for this, angry as he was, and he grasped Hanzo’s ass bringing her to him and whispering in her mouth. “And you’re mine, onee-chan.” Hanzo’s smug smile stung more than he would’ve wanted, but her loving lips brushing his mouth eased his heart.

“All yours…” Hanzo whispered. She had always been his since their first kiss and the first time they had laid like lovers. _All yours_ , she had said, a universal law stronger than gravity.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love ya’ two bein’ that possessive about me, but if ya’ wanna go out ya’ better stop or I’ll lose my mind,” McCree said, with his hands in his pockets.

Genji helped Hanzo with her coat and watched them leave with a hint of jealousy. But he would use this time alone to something useful. Something that would report benefits to him and to Jesse. If this worked out as he wanted to, Hanzo wouldn’t dare to talk him down like she had done in the past at his lack of interest in the family business.

 

McCree 

If someone had told McCree he would have dinner surrounded by yakuza and crime lords at the right of one of the most powerful women in Japan, he would have laughed his ass off. And yet, there he was, right next to her enticing beauty and completely under her spell.

Jesse enjoyed how many eyebrows he had raised when they entered the private booth. The whole table, with over twenty men, had stood up, turning their heads to bow respectfully to Hanzo and then cock their eyebrows at him. He couldn’t repress the smirk on his face. Neither went unnoticed the glances at Hanzo when Jesse assisted her with her coat. She was an enrapturing force tonight.

Then murmurs and sweaty nervous men moving to let a spot for him at her right. Hanzo’s smug smile was a poem, presiding the table, finally allowing everyone else to sit with a soft wave of her hand.

They all spoke in Japanese and not a single man on the table dared to keep his gaze for long. Hanzo occasionally leaned forward to whisper something in his ear, and Jesse chuckled and shook his head. She was enjoying this, she had raised all the bets tonight, probably not because of him but because of the nature of the meeting. But he was playing a part.

He lost count of how many dishes had passed in front of him but at some point, he just stopped eating. Until that tempting piece of cake presented itself in front of his eyes. Jesse glanced at Hanzo, who pushed her plate to a side and, instead, finished her wine. She smiled, inviting him to eat. How to resist the sweet whipped cream over the chocolate sponge cake topped with strawberries. Jesse took a final mouthful of it and hummed a happy tune at the sweet treat.

Hanzo leaned forward and cleaned some leftover cream from his upper lip with her thumb, she did it painfully slow as his heart skipped a beat. The table fell silent while she put the finger in her mouth and licked the whipped cream. If Jesse could see the lewdness in her eyes so did the whole table. A glance of Hanzo at the men resumed their conversation, like that moment between them had never happened.

“Ya’ had your own desert, honey,” Jesse said, leaning back in the chair.

“Not at all, I just had a bite,” Hanzo said, and Jesse felt her hand on his knee under the table and had to gather all his strength not to flinch. “I’m saving the rest for later, cowboy.” She mischievously smiled at him.

 _Where did you get into,_ _ol_ _’ cowboy?_ he said to himself.

Several bottles of liquor adorned the table as the men praised and talked about them, but Hanzo looked at the waiter who hurried to her side, and asked for something. Jesse took a peek at the surprised face of the poor boy.

“Ya’ did somethin’ naughty, right sugar?” Jesse chuckled.

“Do you like bourbon, McCree?” He swallowed when she used his last name, but he was pretty sure it was for the table and not for him.

“There’s only one thing tastier and it wouldn’t be appropriate in here,” Jesse said, licking his lips. And the beautiful blush he was looking for came up to her cheeks. She could play the controlling bitch and the big boss all she wanted but this cowboy’s charms could ignite her true self like nothing else. But his jaw dropped for the second time tonight when a 20-year-old bottle of Pappy Van Winkle’s finest bourbon appeared in front of his face. The waiter poured two glasses, one for him and one for Hanzo, and left the bottle at the table.

“This is a legend, honey,” Jesse said, astonished.

“Enjoy your drink, cowboy,” Hanzo said, sipping and closing her eyes.

Jesse did the same and had to repress a groan of pleasure. He would never taste this in his life again and damn if he would not make the best of it even if he had to gulp down the whole bottle. “How?” he asked, watching the corner of her lip twitch in a wicked half-smile.

“About two hundred bottles went missing a few years ago, I happen to know where some of them are,” she said, smiling at him. “I might even gift you one for your birthday if you behave,” Hanzo teased him.

“Just in case, ya’ know this is a thousand bucks bourbon, right?” Jesse said, helping himself another pour.

“It was my father’s favorite.” She sighed. “Sadly, I do not share his taste for it, though it will always remind me of him, and it served a higher purpose tonight,” Hanzo said, frowning at the men on the table, distracted and even laughing, engrossed in their endless banter.

“An’ I thought ya’ wanted to pamper me, sugar,” Jesse said, faking a shot in his heart.

“I knew you’d love it too, sweet cowboy,” she said, touching his hand with her pinky.

He wished she had taken his hand. That’s what he wanted to do. And to kiss her. Too many hours at her side without kissing her sinful mouth not even once since they had left the car.

“Wanna put on a show better than that one?” Hanzo said.

“I ain’t think I could say no to you tonight. Or ever, darlin’,” Jesse said.

And then Hanzo whispered into his ear as a wolfish grin spread on his lips, nodding at her. He finished his second drink in one gulp.

_What a shame…_

Jesse watched Hanzo stand up as the men glanced attentively at her in silence. Then she spoke in Japanese, which he loved, the way her lips moved, so different from when she spoke English and her voice so harsh and deep. She walked around the table as she talked, inspecting the men one by one, some smiled, some had a grimace, and some had an expression Jesse knew too well: fear. They were scared of Hanzo.

As she had told him to, the cowboy stood up, freeing the middle button holding his jacket and letting the men there take a glance at Peacekeeper on purpose. The glorious revolver, secured in its body holster, caught more than one wicked look as a half-smile spread on McCree’s lips. He walked behind Hanzo and took her coat, politely offering it to her.

Hanzo finished her speech and no one there had dared to interrupt her or to add anything to what she had said. She let Jesse put on her coat and took his arm, leaving the booth, and a table full of scared men.

As soon as they were outside the restaurant, Jesse reached for the car’s door to open it for her, but instead, he sneaked his hand under the coat and pinned her to the car, devouring her mouth and thrusting his tongue inside until she fought him, biting his lower lip. Her hand was on Peacekeeper, caressing it through the holster.

“That’s a big gun,” Hanzo said into his mouth.

“I’m packing, sugar,” Jesse said, groaning when she lasciviously pumped her hand up and down the barrel.

“Get in the car,” Hanzo ordered. “Now.”

He opened the door for her and moved to the other side to get inside too. She had taken off the coat and knocked on the divider window to give instructions to the driver in Japanese. He couldn’t wait to get home and rip that dress from her skin with his bare hands.

“What did ya’ tell him?” Jesse asked, taking off her jacket.

“I told him to drive until I say otherwise,” Hanzo said, smirking, as Jesse’s heart thumped fast in his chest and the bulge in his pants stood obviously.

“Ya’ say somethin’ and they obey?” Jesse arched an eyebrow at her, taking off his jacket, suspecting it would only be a nuisance.

“I am what I am, cowboy,” Hanzo said, taking off her shoes. “Though I’m sorry I put you in that position without a fair warning.” She cupped his face.

“Never apologize for a position you put me in, sweetheart,” Jesse said, winking at her.

Hanzo sat in his lap, letting out her tongue to lick lustfully his lips while her hands loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

“Thank God,” Jesse groaned, as he unsuccessfully tried to sneak a hand under her dress while the other gripped tightly her ass. “Honey, you're makin’ me want to rip that thin’ off.”

But her answer was a mad kiss, her lips colliding harshly with his mouth all teeth and tongue. Her hand desperately tried to unfasten his belt and Jesse chuckled in her mouth, helping her get rid of the barriers restraining his aching cock. Hanzo loudly moaned when she gripped his width into her hand and stroked him up and down as the cowboy slid down into the seat.

A fucking hurricane was destroying the little self-control he had, making him a panting mess until she slowed her pace to glance at him. McCree got lost in her dark voids and smiled at the redness of her cheeks and her disheveled hair.

“I will have dessert now if you don’t mind,” Hanzo said, circling her thumb on the tip of his cock.

“Ya’ think it will fit?” Jesse said.

“I bet you make that pun with everyone who gets near your cock, cowboy,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Busted,” McCree said, lifting his arms in the air until his hands hit the car’s roof.

Hanzo lay in the backseat as comfortably as a car allowed her with her torso resting on the cowboy’s lap. Jesse cupped her face as she glanced at him while she grasped his thick cock with her left hand and her tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick his throbbing skin. His length twitched, and he swallowed, biting his lip and stroking her cheek with his thumb as he watched Hanzo lapping his cock up and down like it was the most delicious popsicle, naughtily capturing into her mouth the clear beads dripping from his slit.

Her hair fell over his hand and he tangled the locks into his fingers and down her nape. This was a show he wouldn’t miss. And she was smiling, like a little minx, knowing he was going mad, knowing he was panting and desperate for more and there she was. Just licking greedily his shaft.

And then she stopped, parting her mouth to kiss his swollen tip until a spur of precum soaked his sinful lips and she smirked, glancing up at him again while a glistening trail connected her lower lip with his cock. If she wanted to see the lasciviousness in his eyes she would because all he wanted right now was to thrust into her surely heavenly mouth.

“Hanzo, honey, gimme more,” Jesse begged.

He relished in the view of his throbbing tip disappearing into her mouth as she sucked. And damn if she sucked hard enough to make him whimper in need, just taking a bite of him like that while her hand stood stock still at the base, and her damned thumb traced circles on his balls. Jesse wanted to close his eyes and groan loudly, but his gaze was fixed on her doing. He needed more inside her.

“Told ya’ it wouldn’t fit,” he teased, winking at her. But he didn’t accomplish what he wanted as Hanzo released the sucking force of her lips and pulled him out with a wet plop.

“I am not Genji, cowboy,” she said, smiling at him.

Jesse panted, thirsty for more, impatient, something unusual in him. Hanzo happily hummed when she took his cock into her mouth again, sucking demandingly. Jesse was dizzy, her tongue brushing his hard aching length with the movements of her mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore, not one-third of his cock in her mouth and he was going to come, but he couldn’t with that sneaky hand gripping tightly his hilt.

“Goddamnit, Hanzo,” he moaned, tilting his head back and jerking his hips.

But then he moaned, watching how she pulled him in deeper, slowly swallowing him whole as she gave him head. And she was still sucking hard, the warmth of her mouth lustfully wrapped around him. Jesse fisted a handful of her hair to a side, twisting it into his hand as the other cupped her head to ease the tension on her neck. Jesse winked when she lifted her black eyes to him.

“More, sweetheart, take it all,” the cowboy wailed.

Fucking heaven came next as his thick cock sank into Hanzo’s throat even deeper, her swollen lips pressing his width, her skillful tongue rubbing his cock and the back of her throat tapping rhythmically his tip as she bobbed her head.

There was no hand gripping his hilt, and he resisted the lingering pressure down his balls. Jesse didn’t want this to end. Not yet. Not that he could watch the glorious show that was Hanzo with a mouth full of his cock, moaning and humming, driving him mad, taking him in and out. He bucked his hips up, and she met the thrust with a movement of her own, she didn’t even choke on it, but he felt the tightening of her throat. She needed air, and he let go, with another thrust of his hips, just tilting his head back and grunting as he spilled himself inside her like an irrepressible stream, jerking his hips irregularly at the sucking movements of her mouth.

“Oh God, Hanzo, yes, yes,” Jesse whined, and moaned, and breathlessly panted as he came.

But Hanzo didn’t stop. She pulled him out lazily, still sucking him and making his oversensitive cock twitch as a protest. His hand on her neck sensed the movements of her throat as she swallowed until only the tip of his exhausted half-hard cock was in her mouth.

“Ya’ suckin’ me dry there, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckled, trying to repress the trembling of his limbs while she did it. “Now I know what Genji meant.” Hanzo thoroughly cleaned his flattened erection and smiled, licking her beautiful swollen lips.

“I was merely enjoying my sweet treat,” she said, sitting up again on the seat.

But Jesse grabbed her and put her on his lap, holding her and pressing his lips to hers. Full pink lips that tasted of himself as he licked them. His forehead touched hers and a mischievous smile spread on his lips. He couldn’t help himself. Jesse pinched the side of her belly and she laughed, he tickled her, stealing even the last gasp of air in her lungs as she collapsed writhing under his arms.

“Stop! You, madman,” Hanzo said.

“I love when you laugh like that, my dear,” Jesse said, suddenly losing his smile and cupping her face with both hands.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispered. “You look sad.”

“It’s not that, sweetheart,” Jesse said, looking into her eyes. “You’re… too good to be true, you and your brother.”

Hanzo tried to straddle him as a noise of ripped fabric announced loudly she had ruined her dress and she snorted. Jesse took a peek at her back and nodded, smiling. She rolled it up, exposing her ass, and straddled properly the cowboy’s lap. The soft lace of her underwear brushed his flat cock and he wished he was hard again to take her, knowing she would be slippery and wet between her legs.

“I was trying to make a point before I made a fool of myself,” Hanzo sighed.

Jesse ambled his hands along her thighs and up her ass, her skin soft and warm under his rough hands. A smile spread across her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him, a lazy, loving kiss that melted the cowboy’s heart.

“I love you, darlin’,” Jesse whispered into her mouth. Hanzo stopped moving, and Jesse would swear she had stopped breathing for a moment too. He felt a hint of pride at having surprised the older Shimada like that. And not a single worry about her feelings because he knew.

“I…” Hanzo stuttered, “I love you too, Jesse. I didn’t expect this to happen but I…”

Jesse yielded under her mouth, assailing his between moans and whines, showing with her tongue the words stuck in her throat. He clawed his fingers into her backside, spreading her legs further apart as he harshly bit her neck, locks of her hair trapped between his mouth and her flesh, soaking them in his saliva. But he clenched his teeth until she cried out his name while his hands traveled up to the zipper of her dress.

“Dang,” he said, the zipper stuck at her back. Hanzo chuckled, licking his neck and unbuttoning his shirt to run her hands over his hairy chest. “M’sorry, sweetheart.” He tore apart the fabric as tissue paper, enough to pull it up Hanzo’s head and tossing it aside.

“Cowboy!” Hanzo laughed.

His mouth didn’t lose time biting her breasts, round and turgid by the brassiere underneath. Jesse mumbled and cursed rubbing his face in her flesh and soaking the lace with his saliva. Her nipples perked up and Hanzo whined, rocking her hips against him.

“I’ll take care of ya’, hon’,” Jesse said.

He pressed a hand to her back to bring her closer and make her arch her spine, her head rested on his shoulder and her breasts brushed his chest. Jesse’s left hand gripped her ass while the other slid down her back and inside her underwear, his finger traveling between her butt cheeks stroking her ass lightly.

“I want to fuck your ass so bad, sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear, feeling the clenching of her hole at his words and the twitch of his own half-hard cock.

“You tell me such nice things, cowboy,” Hanzo said, licking his earlobe and making him shudder.

His hand kept going down to tease her entrance and how wet she was, he felt the soaked fabric in the back of his hand as his fingers slide effortlessly inside her. He groaned as his own lewdness awoke his cock back up. Hanzo moved her hips up and down into his fingers, but the damn underwear strained his hand.

“M’ sorry again, sweetheart,” Jesse said, removing his fingers from her and ruthlessly pulling the underwear to the sides with both hands, he tore the lace in a single yank, discarding the piece in the same bundle than the dress with a wolfish grin on his face.

“I can’t walk out of this car naked,” Hanzo glared at him, trying to mask the mischievous smile on her face. “Now put your hand back where it was, I’m not done.”

“I might have somethin’ better for ya’, honey,” he said.

Jesse took his hard cock in his hand, pumping himself to stir up his shaft. Hanzo glanced down at it and rocked her hips impatiently against him, biting her lower lip. Jesse gasped at the sight of her and his hands went to palm her ass as he crawled down a little more in the backseat, his legs huddling and touching the seats in front of them.

 _God bless big yakuza limousines_.

Hanzo grabbed his cock and before he could process it, he deeply sank into the wetness of her folds. Jesse grunted as she moved on top of him, her hands pressing his shoulders as he grasped her ass to bring her faster to him. Jesse had never been this eager for sex in his whole life, but Genji and Hanzo were a force of nature, unable to deny, you just let them surpass you and wish to survive the ride.

“Fuck me hard, Jesse,” Hanzo moaned, looking demandingly into his eyes.

And the cowboy obeyed, his hands hugged tightly her hips as he used his feet for leverage and bucked his hips up, keeping her in position as he thrust into her hard, deep, and fast. Hanzo moved a hand to the car roof while the other fisted Jesse’s shirt. He lived for that flushed face, that panting sore mess on top of him, asking for more and whining his name as he fucked her senseless in the backseat of the car.

Unexpectedly, her orgasm sent him over the edge, the tightening of her folds squeezing his cock as he spilled himself inside her again, bucking his hips up to bury his length deeper until they both collapsed on one another, exhausted. Fast but intense. Too intense.

“God, damn it, I love you,” Jesse said, breathless, stroking her back and holding her trembling body, though it was hot hell in there, and they were both sweating. Hanzo half-opened a window and the cool air invaded them. Jesse covered her with the coat and kissed her, feeling her smile while his lips danced around her mouth.

“I love you, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Hanzo pulled him out and let Jesse fix his clothes while she closed the coat properly. Then, she knocked twice on the divider window to give instructions.

_What a ride._

“Home?” Jesse said, smiling at that word, not remembering when was the last time he had called a place home.

“Home,” Hanzo said, sitting next to him and snuggling into the cowboy. Who would’ve thought the same woman that scared a whole table tonight was peacefully cradling in his lap, playing with his left hand and whispering loving words in his ear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start with Genji being a little shit.  
> And thank you to Batman and Catwoman for that "position" dialogue. It is just priceless and I had to use it somewhere!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the night, this chapter continues right after the previous one. We got Hanzo and McCree, poor Genji who had been the star of the show will have to wait until the next one.

Hanzo 

On the drive home Hanzo and Jesse shared a peaceful time talking and joking, she was herself again around him and far away from her dangerous world. She cherished those brief moments where she could enjoy his company and get to know him better. It had been nice to be with him tonight, knowing someone she trusted was at her side and would fight for her if she needed it. Luckily, everything went smoothly, Kobayashi hadn’t even showed up and none of her men seemed particularly guilty, though there were worried expressions among them.

As the car stopped and Jesse helped her out of the vehicle, Hanzo smiled at the fact that she was completely naked under the coat except for her bra. She didn’t know what had gotten into her tonight, but she needed the cowboy badly. At the restaurant, she had wanted to tease the cowboy under the table, to make him blush and pine for her with desperation. She opened the front door of their home while Jesse joked about her nakedness and pressed himself into her back, with her torn dress and underwear hanging from his hand.

_Damn irresistible cowboy._

They got inside and Jesse kissed her deeply, tackling her into the couch between laughs and naughty hands tickling her body. His lips were like a drug, intense and strong, dropping her defenses like only Genji did. Hanzo melted into his hands and his touch until the light of the living room blinded them, and an intentional cough in the background startled them.

“You two had a good time,” Genji pouted and glared at Jesse. “And you came home later than usual, onee-chan.” Hanzo chuckled, and the cowboy followed. “I hate you both,” Genji said, leaving the room, acting out like the little brat he was sometimes. Jesse’s face was a poem, all worry and already getting up to go after him.

“Dang, is he angry?” he asked.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Hando said, standing up with the help of Jesse. “He’s in my bed, probably naked, waiting for us to comfort him.”

“Ain’t ya’ look at me, honey. I came twice on my way here,” Jesse said, following her down the hall, hand in hand.

“Watch and learn, cowboy,” she said, entering her room and glancing at Genji. Hanzo let out a gasp at the sight of her brother only on his boxers. She loved her brother’s body, she always had, and he had changed little over the years. Maybe he had gotten lazy and his muscles didn’t show as much as when he trained daily, but he still took her breath away.

“onii-chan…” she said, walking towards him and gently grazing his torso with her nails. “I know what you really want.” Jesse undressed in the background, staring at the scene with a smug smile. His pretended jealousy was nothing more than a game for them, one they hadn’t played in a long time and one that made no sense with the cowboy, but fun nonetheless.

“You haven’t taken off your coat,” Genji said, kissing her neck. But then he frowned and the corner of Hanzo’s lip twisted into a half-smile. “You smell of the cowboy’s sweat.” Hanzo chuckled.

“I wish you had come with us, brother,” she said. Genji slew button after button until he opened the coat and shoved it down her shoulders, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor at her feet, and uncovering her nakedness. Jesse stood behind her to undo her bra, palming her breasts and kissing her shoulders.

“I couldn’t help myself, sugar,” Jesse said, glancing at Genji and circling her nipples with his thumbs.

“I’ve always found hard to resist my sister’s charms,” Genji said, kissing Jesse and then Hanzo.

She closed her eyes and leaned back to rest on the cowboy’s chest while her brother nibbled her neck and Jesse twisted her nipples gently. A bite stole a whine from her. Genji always took what he wanted, and he wanted her right now. She glanced at his face, yielding to his lust like a devoted lover and following his greedy tongue licking her nipple along with Jesse’s fingers, trapping the tip into his teeth, clenching softly and then biting. Hanzo arched her back under their arms, the sting eased by a loving kiss and a soft tongue.

The cowboy held her, surrounding an arm under her chest, and sucked the skin on her neck, pressing his tongue on her flesh and biting harshly again in the same place he had marked her earlier; while her brother slid a hand between her thighs to touch her. The blush came up to her cheeks when she saw a lewd smile on her brother’s lips, soaking his fingers in the cowboy’s cum mixed with her own slickness.

“I like when he’s all over you,” Genji said, dragging his fingers in and out of her at a slow killing pace. She shyly turned her head at the wet noises, but Genji trapped her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. “You’re lovely, sis.”

“Sweetheart, you should’ve seen her in the car, sweating and bouncin’ on my lap,” Jesse said, and she sensed the cowboy’s half-hard cock jerk at her backside.

“What about you, cowboy? Begging me to fit your whole cock in my mouth,” Hanzo teased with a mischievous smile.

“An’ ya’ took it so well, my dear…” he whispered into her neck, making her shudder.

Genji’s boxers barely restrained his erection and Hanzo sneaked her hand inside to touch him while he fucked her with his fingers. He looked amused at their banter, and Hanzo felt again the desire building up at the touch of her brother. His fingers inside her always reminded her of those firsts times together in her bed and brought up memories of the forbidden, the hiding around and the risk of someone catching them by surprise.

“You two get on the bed,” Genji said, running a finger along her jaw.

Jesse turned around and lifted her easily, falling on the spacious bed with her on top, their bellies pressed together while his hands greedily grasped her flesh as though he hadn’t had enough of her tonight. Genji lay at their side, kissing Jesse so avidly she thirsted for them.

“I might have exhausted the cowboy,” Hanzo said.

“Really?” Genji asked, arching an eyebrow at Jesse.

“I’m on a roll,” he teased.

Hanzo licked her way up to the cowboy’s throat as Jesse chuckled on the bed, probably too tired to even be doing this, his half-hard cock pressed on her thigh. Genji kneeled behind her, running his hands over her back and down to grasp her hips. His throbbing cock rested between her butt cheeks as he rocked his hips against her, sliding it up and down her crack and spreading her legs with his knees. She lifted her ass to tease him and Genji clawed his fingers at her flesh hard enough to bruise while he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed the tip of his cock into her slick folds. Hanzo inevitably moaned as Jesse cupped her face to kiss her, and she pressed her palms on his shoulders, anticipating Genji’s thrust. But he stood still, and she was getting impatient. She wanted too much tonight.

“Do you want it, sis?” Genji teased, swaying his hips slowly to drive her mad.

Hanzo smirked and glanced back at him, taking Jesse’s hand and letting her tongue out to lick the cowboy’s fingers at her reach. She put two fingers in her mouth and sucked, humming a loving melody of moans that made the cowboy grunt and twist underneath, suggesting maybe he wasn’t that tired after all. Hanzo, kneeling on the bed, pushed back her hips to sink deeper her brother’s cock, pulling the fingers out of her mouth with a wet, lascivious noise. Jesse’s hand, slick with her saliva, went right to his cock to stir up his shaft.

And as a overrriding urge, Genji thrust into her, stealing a loud moan from Hanzo, and pushing her up on the cowboy’s chest, that held her and trapped her lips with his own, sucking her lower lip while Genji’s onslaughts intensified. Right when she thought he would come he stopped, biting harshly her shoulder while his throbbing cock twitched inside her. Her brother could be fast when he wanted, especially when they were younger and rushed things out of fear, in a house where they were never alone.

She reached for the cowboy’s length, joining his hand with his. He was hard again, his girth wrapped tightly by his fingers and moving up and down with long, firm strokes.

“Anew, cowboy?” she teased him.

“Ya’ two are gonna kill me from exhaustion,” Jesse chuckled.

“And you love it,” Genji said, drifting again inside her.

Genji sat on his calves, gripping her hips and bringing her up with him. Hanzo rested her thighs at both sides of her brother’s and whined when his cock thrust into her. He had to hold her with an arm around her chest, cupping one of her breasts and tweaking her nipple pitilessly.

His thrusts were forceful and impending as his cock rubbed that spot inside her in the most satisfying way at almost every swing of his hips. She had no control over his movements, she was at his mercy, feeling his breath on her back, panting by the effort. The sting on her thighs burned her muscles, and she gave up, letting Genji manhandle her as he pleased.

Hanzo watched the cowboy touching himself, his cock hard and glorious as he bucked his hips up to fuck his hand, a foot pressing on the bed for leverage. She smiled, knowing he was enjoying the view of their lovemaking, meeting his hungry gaze while her brother fucked her mercilessly, and the sound of flesh against flesh mixed with their moans of pleasure echoed in the room. Genji sped up his movements as a veil of sweat brightened up his skin. Both his hands squeezed her breasts while his hips slapped repeatedly her backside.

“Don’t stop, please,” Hanzo moaned, feeling the stifling sensation that her orgasm was building up, imminent, ready to shatter through her at any time.

And he moved faster, fulfilling her wishes and unleashing her orgasm. Hanzo moaned her brother’s name as a mantra, grasping Genji’s hair, feeling his bite on her neck as he kept pulling in and out of her as he came, making a mess on her ass and thighs, warm white stripes painting her flesh, but Genji buried his cock inside her again, holding her tightly, still pouring his cum inside her in the last strokes of his orgasm.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Genji whined.

They both heaved in unison until a loud groan joined their breaths and Jesse came too, emptying what was left in his balls all over his navel, watching them with a half-smile on his face. Genji groaned a small complain when Hanzo pulled his flattened cock out of her and collapsed on Jesse’s chest. The cowboy grunted at the unexpected weight.

“I’m makin’ a mess of ya’, hon,” Jesse said, kissing her forehead.

“I believe my brother has done his part too on that,” Hanzo said, glancing at Genji, who ran a hand through his hair and winked at her. That sweet smile of his filled her heart with bliss, knowing he will always be with her no matter what.

“I’ll take ya’ to the shower just gimme a moment, sweetheart,” Jesse said, holding her and kissing her lips. “What a night.”

“Now, any of you care to explain me why did you rip my sister’s clothes off?” Genji said, arching an eyebrow at Jesse and lying next to them, tired as well.

“They were in the way,” Jesse said, sitting up with another cute grunt and lifting Hanzo with him. She wrapped her legs and arms around his neck and waist and let him carry her to the shower. “Be right back, sugar.” He winked at Genji and Hanzo thought it was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time.

“You are a charmer, Jesse,” Hanzo said, kissing his neck and refusing to leave his arms as they stepped into the shower and he turned the hot water on, that poured over her back after a few seconds.

“All yours, as long as you’ll have me,” the cowboy said. Hanzo drew him into another kiss, needy and lazy. Genji was very lucky to have Jesse at his side. And so was she.

  
  
McCree 

His mind rambled about Hanzo and Genji even in his sleep and his first thought as he was waking up was for them. He hadn’t had many happy things in his life, but the last few months made up for it. Waking up had always been hard for McCree, mornings filled with regret, repent, and headaches from the alcohol from the night before and the meaningless lovers. Even at Blackwatch, he wasn’t the social type, and he often preferred to wander alone. Until Genji joined too and they connected.

Genji was the one to go with him on his drunken nights and they turned out not-so-lonely nights after all. What had started as a friendship evolved into a crush, and the fear of losing him didn’t let Jesse express his feelings. The night Blackwatch disbanded, the only thing Jesse feared was not seeing Genji anymore. They had sat in a bar until wee hours, just staring at the counter in a shared silence until he asked him to come with him to Japan. He had almost cried knowing Blackwatch had disappeared, but that they were still together, even if it was just as friends, and it filled his heart with hope.

On his way to the living room he heard Genji’s voice on the phone, he sounded distressed and his low voice intrigued him. Jesse had been worried for a while now. They had come here to profit at Hanzo’s connections expenses, but now he had a better idea of how dangerous her world was, he wasn’t sure it was such a good plan to get involved at her back in such businesses. But Genji was stubborn.

When he entered the room Genji was sitting on the couch, glancing at the floor with both hands supporting his head. He seemed worried.

“Mornin’,” Jesse said, startling Genji. “Ya’ okay?”

“Tired. You slept a lot, looks like you needed it.” Genji smiled at him. “How was your first yakuza dinner?”

Jesse sat next to him, narrowing his eyes but yielding to Genji’s sweet smile and kissing him on the lips. His old cowboy gut told him something was wrong.

“Hanzo was different last night,” Jesse said. She had been defiant as though she would snap at the tiniest show of disrespect. She had been distracted during dinner, watching, studying faces and conversations while keeping a nice banter with him and surely enjoying the display of respect among her underlings. Though the Hanzo he knew had come back as soon as they left the restaurant.

“She has always craved power, since we were young she was eager to take over our father’s enterprise to please him,” Genji said, a stern expression on his face.

“Why did ya’ leave Japan?”

“It wasn’t for me, too many rules here, honor, duty, obligations, especially when our father was alive. It was overwhelming.” Jesse smiled, stroking Genji’s nape with callous fingers, knowing it had been painful for him to leave his sister but it would’ve been harder to live up to his family expectations.

“We got plenty of that on Blackwatch, sweetheart,” Jesse said.

“But I chose my path. It wasn’t presented in front of me. Hanzo dedicated herself to her responsibilities and I couldn’t,” Genji explained with a hint of something in his face Jesse didn’t quite catch. Something had happened between the Shimadas.

“I get why you’d like a table full of lesser men looking at you with a mix of fear an’ respect, and for what I could see, she’s damn good at her job,” Jesse said.

Genji snuggled into his chest with a deep sigh, and Jesse hugged him close, kissing his forehead and brushing his hand over the ninja’s arm as though he could erase the pain and the bad memories.

“Hanzo is more relaxed now, but in her late twenties, fuck, she’d come home covered in the blood of her enemies and high from the frenzy and the violence.” Genji paused. “And she wanted more, and more, until I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Hard to picture her like that,” Jesse said.

“I believe our time apart has changed us both. When I…” Genji sobbed like he was about to cry, overwhelmed by the memories.

“Ya’ can trust me, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered, cupping his face with one hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“When I left I asked Hanzo to run away with me, far away from this, in a new world where we could be ourselves together. But our father had just died, she had taken control of the business and… she didn’t choose me.”

“That must’ve been hard for you. I know ya’ two love each other,” Jesse said, wiping a tear from Genji’s cheek. In all this time he had never told him that story, but he always suspected Genji had left Japan for good reasons and more important, that he had left someone behind, someone he deeply loved. The last thing he imagined is that his loved one was his sister.

“And now that I’m back, and that we’re together again with you, I fucked up, Jesse. And she won’t forgive me,” Genji said. His words set a lump in his throat and Jesse had to gather strength to ask Genji.

“What did ya’ do?”

“Well, I promised you we’d make money. You spent all your savings coming here and…” Genji said.

“I ain’t come here for the money and ya’ know it,” Jesse interrupted him.

“I got in touch with an old acquaintance as I used to be involved in Hanzo’s business in the past, and I still have contacts.”

“Genji, please,” Jesse’s voice was low and worried, a bad feeling settling down his stomach.

“I’ll fix it,” Genji said, shaking his head and standing up. And in that moment, Jesse knew he wouldn’t say more to him and that the conversation was finished. He had known Genji long enough to read his face like an open book. But he also knew this would not be the end of it by a long shot.

“If ya’ won’t talk to me at least talk to Hanzo,” Jesse said, trying unsuccessfully to get Genji to look at him.

“Hanzo can’t find out, she won’t forgive me. Promise me you won’t tell her,” Genji asked, finally fixing his gaze on him.

“Honey…”

“Promise me,” Genji pleaded.

“I won’t tell her,” Jesse yielded.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Genji said, brushing lightly his shoulder and quickly disappearing down the hall.

Jesse took his phone from the coffee table. It would be easy to tell Hanzo now and worry about Genji’s rage after, but he couldn’t. He had to give him the benefit of the doubt. But one thing he was sure about was that Hanzo would forgive Genji no matter what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I never thought I'd go this far with this story tbh, it was going to be "a short thing" and well, look at this. I am not a talented writer or anything like that but I have fun writing and plotting stories in my head and I hope someone else is enoying this too! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is leaving kudos and comments, as it gave me the motivation to keep going, along with my dear @Ilyasviel who is always avaiable to brainstorm some smut with me (go check her profile here, she writes McHanzo, McGenji and will soon publish a McShimada that oh my god is hot as hell!!!)
> 
> So, a couple of things:  
> \- There's a little plot that will resolve itself in a couple of chapters (nothing crazy, and the smut will keep coming).  
> \- No angsty stuff or surprises I don't think this is that kind of story.  
> \- I have already 14 Chapters, but I added a couple of more smutty chapters at the end because I couldn't help myself (lol) and I love these three way too much and can't say goodbye yet, so It will end at 16 or 17 chapters).  
> \- If you have any suggestions like I want Jesse and X do Y go ahead, I might try and add that <3  
> \- I might be already plotting a m/m/m McShimada AU because I'm a sucker for Hanzo as a male too and I need more of that <3
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated, pointing out my mistakes will help me improve!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

 

Genji 

He had fucked up big time playing yakuza behind Hanzo’s back and now he needed to fix it. Genji made a deal with an old associate to transport drugs, and what seemed like a solid transaction turned out to be a nightmare. He originally assumed this would benefit the Shimada Clan, but fact is this whole mess was against Hanzo’s wishes and the Elder’s. But it was too late to step away, he was in deep shit now and they would have leverage against him, and worse, against Hanzo. A Shimada betraying another in a futile power fight he hadn’t even started. This was just a huge misunderstanding.

If only he had been more careful, if only he had known the true intentions of Kobayashi, threatening her authority by going against her wishes, and he was in the midst, well, he had put himself in there, and he needed to fix this before Hanzo would find out. He would not betray her; He would make them pay and make up for his mistakes. Genji was twenty years old again, messing up while Hazo stepped in and fixed his chaos. Story of his life. But not this time.

_I can’t tell her. She’ll never forgive me._

Jesse hadn’t brought the issue up since this morning, but he was brooding something in his mind, his concerned face gave him away. He was lying on the couch in front of him, fidgeting with his phone and sighing occasionally.

“Hey, Jesse, I was a little dramatic this morning, but it’s not that bad,” Genji lied, but Jesse arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re too quiet.”

“I’ma worried ‘bout ya’,” Jesse said, looking at the ceiling and resting his phone on his chest.

“I know how to cheer you up.” Genji jumped on top of him and straddled Jesse, kissing his neck and sliding his hands underneath his shirt to find his brawny torso warm and soft.

“I ain’t that simple, sugar,” Jesse said, snickering. But Genji nibbled his neck until he pressed his tongue on his Adam’s apple and his hands teased at the waistband of his boxers. Maybe it was naïve trying to distract McCree by fucking him senseless, but the idea was appealing, nonetheless.

“Or maybe I am,” Jesse said, cupping Genji’s ass and bringing him closer to him.

Genji kissed him madly, wanting to wipe out all the troubles from his mind and follow them with love and lust, and, judging by the cowboy’s groans and squeezes in his ass, he was on the right path.

“Honey, did I say how much I love your ass?” Jesse mumbled into his mouth.

With a soft bite on his lower lip, Genji slid his left hand inside Jesse’s briefs, palming a half-hard cock, and a little further down to caress his balls while his tongue traced his lips lazily. It was a dance they both perfectly recognized by now, seasoned by their whines and breathless gasps. Stirring the cowboy up by the touch of his hand or the lust of his mouth was the most exciting foreplay to Genji. Jesse’s hands pulled down his boxers and kneaded his butt cheeks, grasping his flesh. The ninja chuckled and earned a harsh bite from him right at the base of his neck that muffled a husky growl from Jesse. Genji’s pulse rose and pounded around his teeth, and the lingering pressure of his clenched jaw leaving indents in his skin, the cowboy intensified the bite until Genji whined and then he licked and kissed the marks.

“Are you trying to mark me, Jesse?”

“Ya’ deserved that, I know yer tryin’ to distract me here, sweetheart,” Jesse said, his accent stronger by his arousal. A sinful hand gripped tightly Jesse’s thick cock, and he grunted, rocking his hips into Genji’s hand, restless for his touch.

“I love when you bite me, and I know Hanzo loves it too…” Genji whispered into his ear and then trapped the earlobe into his parted lips to nibble softly as he felt the twitch on Jesse’s cock and the desperate gasp leaving his mouth. A follow-up whine from Genji filled the room when the cowboy grasped his length too and stroked him. They soon picked up a tempo marked by their noises and hands, uncomfortably strained by their bodies crowding together and their underwear, but they were too focused rutting on each other to bother. Genji devoured his mouth with avidness, letting them both out of breath and panting to the point he had to break the kiss to breathe. Jesse was in no better condition, wearing that sexy wolfish grin.

“Such a perfect view,” Hanzo said from the genkan. Genji glanced at her and followed his sister and her mischievous smile getting closer. Home early, how unusual for her and how timely.

“Howdy, sugar,” Jesse said, his cheeks flushed in pink. The ninja ran a teasing thumb across the head of his dripping cock, distracting Jesse.

“Why don’t you join us?” Genji said.

“Take off your clothes and wait for me here,” Hanzo said, looking greedily at them.

“Feeling bossy today, sis?”

“Oh, you have no idea, onii-chan,” she said, licking her lips and retreating into the hall.

“She can boss me around anytime,” Jese chuckled.

Genji took off his shirt and helped Jesse sit on the couch, removing his shirt too. The underwear followed the same destiny as they kissed avidly. The interruption had cooled things down, but Genji was still thirsty for the cowboy.

Hanzo came back into the living room, and Genji watched the exposed figure of his sister walking firmly towards them when he noticed the mustard ribbon hanging from her neck. A sweet smile spread on his face as he recalled what it was. She used to wear that every day when they were young, at the old family house. A long silky ribbon which she used to tie up her hair. How many times he had pulled that thing to free the black sea of her hair; how many times he had tied Hanzo up with it. The mere memory clenched his stomach.

“You still have it?” Genji asked.

“Of course, brother,” Hanzo said, leaning down to kiss the cowboy. Genji pulled the ribbon, and the sleek fabric slid swiftly from her neck into his lap. He took it and, closing his eyes, he sniffed the fabric, trying to call up the memories of his youth printed on it.

“It will always smell like cherry blossoms,” Genji said.

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

“She wore this in a ponytail every day when we were young,” Genji said, glancing at Hanzo.

“And you used to take it off very often too, as I recall,” Hanzo said, stealing the silky fabric from his hands and trapping Jesse’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Can I blindfold you, cowboy?” Genji had his doubts if Jesse would agree to this or not, it was an innocent game, one he and Hanzo had played in the past. One that appealed even more with Jesse. He wanted him to say yes.

“Yes, my dear. Ya’ gonna be mean?” Jesse said with a pretty wolf-like smile on his face.

“Never,” Hanzo whispered in his ear. Genji almost laughed, knowing his sister could be really mean when she wanted; but not to Jesse.

Jesse accommodated her behind him, and Hanzo comfortably sat between Jesse and the back of the couch, her legs spread at both sides of the cowboy’s body. Genji kneeled in front of him, stroking his muscled thighs and running his fingers through the fuzz of his body. The cowboy’s erection stood firmly right in front of him, and Genji let his tongue out, the intention of sucking him clear in his eyes; but Hanzo moved her leg and brushed his neck with her shin.

“Not yet, onii-chan,” she said.

He stared at Hanzo while she covered Jesse’s eyes, her expert hands knotting the fabric behind his head. His sister’s eyes gleamed with lust and keenness as she traced Jesse’s arms with her hands.

“Lie back, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered into his ear

As much as Genji wanted to blow him, Hanzo wouldn’t let him, so he bit Jesse’s inner thigh. At first, the cowboy flinched, not expecting his mouth, but then he welcomed his teeth and his lips with moans of his own. Genji clenched his teeth without a pattern, punishing as much flesh as he could, not too harsh to be painful, just enough to make him whine and tremble expecting bites in a place and finding them into another.

He glanced at Hanzo, that had made a work of art in the cowboy, sucking his skin and leaving purple and pink shapes around his neck and shoulders. She had both hands on his pecs, twisting his nipples gently between her forefinger and her thumb. Genji loved how meticulous she was in her ministrations, how a flick of a tongue and the brush of her teeth would break through Jesse’s walls.

Jesse’s face was the sheer image of pleasure, his parted lips, slacked head leaned back, the blush on his face and neck, a soft veil of sweat breaking through his skin and his licentious noises, moans, and whines at every stroke of their mouths on him.

 

 

Hanzo 

 The cowboy’s heart thumped so hard that she could sense it with her own chest pressing at his back while her hands grasped greedily his chest and his perking nipples. She had licked, sucked and bitten most of the skin at her mouth’s reach and she craved for more.

“You’re delicious, cowboy,” Hanzo whispered.

A bite on his earlobe elicited a loud grunt from him while her tongue traced the outline of his ear. If the cowboy liked being teased, she would please him tonight more than ever in his life. She and Genji together. A wet sensation teased her fingers, and she saw Genji rubbing his tongue against Jesse’s nipple. Removing her hand, she trapped a mouthful of the flesh on his shoulder while Genji did the same around his nipple. And they both clenched their teeth around him strong enough to make the cowboy tremble under them, enough to make him grip his hands bruisingly on her bare thighs.

“Holy hell,” Jesse whined.

“Too much?” Genji asked, tracing a line up to his jaw with his knuckle.

“No, you’re perfect, damn,” the cowboy gasped.

“I’m going to remove the blindfold,” Hanzo said, and Jesse nodded. With caring hands, she undid the knot and caressed his face with the silky fabric. Genji came up to kiss Jesse’s lips with a passion that made her feel a hint of envy. So eager, impatient,  so how he was with her and only her. But she was happy to share him with Jesse.

“How about I tie your hands now, Jesse?”

“Honey, if you’re gonna keep doin’ what you’re doin’, please, tie me up,” Jesse said with a smug grin on his face.

“I love you, cowboy,” Hanzo whispered, meeting Genji’s eyes and relishing the smile that spread on his lips at her words.

“Hey, when did you two finally got to that?” Genji chuckled.

Hanzo smiled, taking Jesse’s arms and positioning them at his back, wrists joined. His fingers teased her inner thighs, brushing the skin lightly with his fingertips, and she kissed his nape with a smirk on her face at his naughtiness. She arranged the ribbon in a square form and then a figure eight, she didn’t want to ruin the piece and, as a first time for the cowboy, an adjustable knot would be perfect.

“I’m surprised you still remember how to do that, onee-chan,” Genji said, admiring her work.

“Ya’ two have a lot to tell me ‘bout,” Jesse said.

A few more twists on the ends and she finished the slipknot. Hanzo pulled carefully, tightening the knot and forming a loop that would restrain the cowboy’s arms. She slid his hands inside and pulled the short end, trapping both his wrists together at his back and making sure he was comfortable, that the pressure wasn’t too much and that he could still move his wrists within the loop. She purposely tied the ribbon loose so Jesse could free himself if he wanted. They were exploring each other and having fun, nothing else.

“You okay?” Genji asked Jesse.

“Peachy.”

“You can free yourself if you want, Jesse,” Hanzo said.

“Gotcha, darlin’,” Jesse said.

Pampering kisses teased Jesse’s upper back until she grabbed a handful of his messy hair and pulled, enough to position his head looking at the ceiling while she stroked his cheek with her tongue, tasting the salty sweat of his skin and the tickling of the little hairs of his stubble. His throat, exposed to Genji, suffered his tongue too. They feasted on his flesh with loving kisses and bites while Hanzo relished in the breathless moans of Jesse, defenseless against them.

Hanzo let his hair go while Genji trailed kisses down his chest. The cowboy spread his legs further apart, and she let go an amused snort, imagining what Jesse was anticipating. Hanzo hung a leg over his thigh on one side while she helped him put his other leg over Genji’s shoulder.

Her brother’s eyes met her gaze, a complicity look they knew all too well as they had shared it many times over the course of their relationship. Hanzo’s left hand gripped Jesse’s cock, and the cowboy let his head fall back over her shoulder with a loud moan. He was rock hard, the beads coming out of his shaft dripped down her hand as she squeezed the base of his cock. One hand wouldn’t cover the whole length of the cowboy, not even his width, and she loved it to bits.

“Damn, Genji” Jesse whined.

Hanzo took a peek at her brother to see what he was doing. Genji had a hand grasping Jesse’s ass, probably teasing his hole as his sinful tongue lapped greedily the cowboy’s most private parts. She moved his cock slightly to a side so Genji had a better access, and she could enjoy the view of her brother’s tongue driving Jesse mad. Hanzo unconsciously rocked her hips at Jesse’s back, upset that she couldn’t properly rub herself against the cowboy’s warm skin. His cock twitched in her hand, his body writhed, and she knew he was on edge, awakening a smoldering sensation inside her too.

“Do you want to come?” Hanzo whispered into his ear.

“Not yet,” Jesse grunted.

She let go of his cock, sneaking her hand between their bodies to touch herself, finding a slick entrance, and a swollen nub warm and aching for attention. Her right hand went to her brother’s head, messing with his hair and tugging lightly while he blew the cowboy. But soon she had to stop touching herself, finding her heart thumping at the view, and her orgasm quickly building up, her hand reaching for a relief she didn’t want to achieve yet.

“Ya’ okay, hon’?” Jesse whispered in a husky voice. “I bet I could make ya’ come just with a long kiss between your legs.”

Hanzo couldn’t repress the half whining half moan that left her lungs, earning a soft chuckle from the resilient cowboy. She moved her hands up his torso to twist his nipples again while Genji’s tongue spread long strokes along Jesse’s cock from the hilt to the tip, too slow to make him come but enough to make him writhe and wail asking for more. He had learned that from her, and a sly smile brightened up her face watching him, her brother knew how to be a little minx too.

“I have an idea,” Genji said, taking her hand and helping Hanzo stand up, leaving the cowboy starving for a soft touch.

They both stood in front of the cowboy who observed them attentively. He was a splendid sight, his parted swollen lips, the love bites smeared all over his body and neck, some bruises already showing, and that glorious thick cock leaving glistening trails of precum near his navel. Hanzo gasped at the sight, with her brother behind her kneading her breasts and moaning in her neck. All she wanted to do was to sink him deep inside her and ride him, she would come in an instant with his cock throbbing and pulsing at every move, and she knew the cowboy would buck his hips up against her eagerly, but then she realized what Genji really meant.

“You want to make him watch, don’t you?” Hanzo said to Genji, a smug smile brightening up her face at the cowboy’s groan of bliss and frustration.

“Ya’ two are a menace to my heart,” Jesse said, nodding, the hands still at his back, and the smile on his face showing how much he was reveling in this little game.

 

McCree 

He could free himself and pump his cock hard and fast, a couple of thrusts into his fist would do him well to come. But he didn’t want that. He had learned that he liked being tied up and not being allowed to touch himself. No one had told him he couldn’t, but Hanzo’s eyes fixed on him, those two black voids telling him not to move were enough.

The silky ribbon on his wrists gave the perfect illusion of restraining even if he knew he could break loose, it was perfection. Genji and Hanzo had barely touched his cock since they had gotten interrupted on the couch, and even the slight stroke of the swollen tip on his stomach sent a desperate thrill through his body.

Genji was a beautiful sight, a knee on the couch and a foot on the floor, behind Hanzo, who was on her knees, her forearms resting on the armrest. She was glancing at him with the prettiest flushed face he had ever laid eyes on, putting a show just for him, her moans and parted lips, hooded lids, bucking her hips back at every onslaught from Genji, always looking at him. They were a show worth seeing, they’ve been fucking since they were twenty, reading the needs of the other in their own bodies.

McCree lost control of his breathing, his chest going up and down while he watched Genji fucking Hanzo unhurriedly. When he looked at him, the ninja winked as the corner of his lip twitched in a half smile, and Jesse knew he was teasing him too. His hands gripped Hanzo’s waist firmly, digging his fingers into her flesh while he rocked his hips in an almost soothing rhythm.

“Ya’ two like being watched, ain’t ya’?” Jesse said, a little breathless.

“It’s you watching what we love, cowboy,” Hanzo gasped.

Jesse saw the ninja bend over and trail kisses on Hanzo’s back while his hips thrust relentlessly inside and out of her. He couldn’t see but he knew her warmth, her slickness, how she enveloped you in a lustful heaven, milking you dry in her orgasm. The cowboy was feeling desperate, whining for a hand, a stroke, a breeze, something that would unleash the pressure gathered all over his body. His muscles tense and sweaty, his cock pulsing at the rhythm of his heart and his hips bucking hopelessly into the air, yearning for something to hold onto, but then her voice brought him back to this moment.

“Come closer, Jesse,” Hanzo said, standing on her fours now while Genji kept pulling in and out of her, his sweaty forehead a telltale of his effort.

“And give me a kiss,” Genji said.

With his hands still trapped at his back and his shoulders a bit sore, Jesse stood up, distrusting his wobbly legs. His length stood up firmly in the air and the motion send a shudder through his spine while he obediently kissed Genji, moaning into his mouth and relishing the strokes of his tongue. He sensed the silk moving over his wrists and took a peek at Hanzo that tugged the loop loose to let the ribbon fall unceremoniously on the floor.

“No kiss for me?” Hanzo teased.

“Darlin’.” Jesse crouched and cupped her beautiful rosy cheeks to devour her plump swollen lips with eagerness, her mouth escaping and pressing against his own, moving with the rocking of Genji’s hips. His arms felt numb and strange, but his thumbs caressed the softness of her skin and he drank her moans and breathed her air, longing for the touch and the closeness.

“Cowboy, I want you in my mouth,” Hanzo whispered, sending a thrill down his groin.

He stood up, resting his knee on the arm of the couch, facing Hanzo. Genji had stopped moving, clearly on edge and holding back as best as he could. Jesse’s cock was aching and throbbing, he wouldn’t last a second in her sinful mouth. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid thrusting into her as the little self-control he had laid now on the floor at his feet as a yellowish shadow.

“Sweetheart, I…,” he gasped, drawn in those eyes full of lust and greed while her tongue traced her lips with want.

“Please, Jesse,” Hanzo said, opening her mouth and letting her tongue out to rest the head of his cock on it. How do you say no to that? Jesse gave up the remains of his resolve to yield to Hanzo’s lewdness once again.

Her breath sent an enticing thrill through his body as he tangled his fingers into her hair while he slowly buried his length in her mouth. Warm and wet, so inviting he almost came instantly. Hanzo sucked his cock, humming and arching her spine while Genji thrust into her again. Jesse glanced at him, and Genji blushed. It distracted Jesse, so focused on his own pleasure, but then it made sense, it was probably the first time he had seen his sister like this, it was a sweet side of Genji he had only glimpses of, and he smiled, like the stupid cowboy in love he was.

Genji leaned forward again, now moving faster and not holding back, and Jesse lengthened his hand to cup his face, a hot red face that smiled back at him while he ran a thumb over his parted lips. His eyelids covered his eyes, and his head dropped at Hanzo’s back, pressing his forehead into her skin and thrusting into her with short fast movements. Genji was close.

Jesse realized he was slowly rocking his hips, letting Hanzo do wonders with her tongue around his throbbing cock. But he needed more, he needed all now, and he tugged at her hair, making her moan, and sinking his whole length into her throat with a slow thrust of his hips. Hanzo whined again and gagged, the movements of Genji pushing her forward too. Jesse pulled in and out of her, he had to yield to the lingering pressure or he would lose his mind for good.

And so he did, thrusting faster, her beautiful swollen lips tightly wrapped around his girth, his cock enveloped by her sinful mouth, sliding back and forth her tongue as he quickly felt his orgasm invading his body once and for all, after all the teasing and not being touched, it was overwhelming. He grunted and groaned, closing his eyes and yielding to the smoldering pressure growing slowly and deeply, walking towards the edge of his arousal buried to the hilt in the welcoming wonders of her mouth.

Genji’s moan as he came triggered his orgasm as much as Hanzo’s, who hummed and whined with his cock in her mouth. He assailed her mouth in one deep, last thrust, sinking his whole length into her, holding the back of the couch to compensate for his wobbly legs and pushing her head to him, while his cock pulsed and he spilled himself in the back of her throat. He felt her struggle as she swallowed, still sucking him and elongating his pleasure until there was nothing left, until his mind was blank, his cock empty, and the overwhelming orgasm washed over his body like a jolt of electricity, leaving numb waves of trembling limbs every time he cried her name into the room.

Then the cold air brushed his softening cock as he desperately panted for air, cupping Hanzo’s face and smearing a tear on her cheek. She took his hand and led him to sit between her and Genji. The three of them recovering from their lovemaking, skin against skin, flesh over flesh, the warmth of their bodies taking care of them. Jesse wound his arms round their shoulders and held them tightly against his body as though he feared they would disappear if he didn’t do it.

“I wasn’t too rough, right sweetheart?” Jesse said while a caring thumb traced circles over her shoulder.

“You can’t be rough, cowboy,” Hanzo said, kissing his neck and clasping his hand with hers.

“Yes I can. Tell her I can be rough, Genji,” Jesse complained.

“You’re too sweet,” he said, kissing his lips lazily, still catching his breath.

Hanzo straddled him on the couch and he grunted at his sore muscles, but a half smile crept on his face when she hugged him tight and loving kisses stroked the bites on his neck and chest.

“I believe my brother can take care of our dinner while we take a shower?” she said, glancing at Genji’s pouting face.

“I’ll order something, but I plan on joining you after,” Genji said, picking up his phone from the coffee table and already tapping.

“And I’ll take care of you, your sore muscles and those nasty bites,” Hanzo said, smiling at him and tracing his lips with her fingers.

“Hey hon’, that thing back there was something else, ya’ know,” Jesse said, kissing her fingers and blushing. Since the night on the car, and today, he will crave Hanzo’s lips on his cock for the rest of his life.

“Anytime, cowboy,” Hanzo said, trapping his lips into another kiss.

“Food’s on the way, and, wow, Jesse, so you like Hanzo’s blowjobs more than mine?” Genji said, of course, pretending to be offended.

“He does, brother, and you know exactly why,” she said, pinching Genji’s cheek teasingly, but Genji kept looking at him, a mischievous smile on his lips and still waiting for an answer.

“Genji, sweetheart, ya’ love Hanzo’s blowjobs more than mine too, so I reckon we’re even,” Jesse laughed.

Jesse ended up carrying Hanzo to the bathroom, followed by Genji, the three of them struggling to fit in a crowded shower cabin. But he had never been happier, the warm water and Hanzo’s hands massaging his muscles and relaxing him while Genji helped, and teased, annoying as always, lovely as always.

_This is home. They’re my home._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a glosary at the end for all the terms I've used in this one in case you are curious. I hope it didn't get too annoying... also, Genji coping with sex was kind of accidental but I regret nothing!
> 
> And I wanted to share with you an AWESOME and STEAMY fic that my dear friend @Ilyasviel gifted to me a few days ago. She is truly an inspiration to me and I wouldn't know what to do with myself and my writing without her, always encouraging me to keep going and helping me plot new ideas.
> 
> So, in case you're interested she wrote a McShimadacest called [How to tame your dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13613079/chapters/31253451). Yes, what's even better than Genji and Hanzo getting naughty? Adding Jesse McCree to the mix.

Hanzo 

Waking up against the warmth of Jesse’s body behind her brought a sleepy smile to her face every time. Hanzo groped along the bed to find cold sheets and no trace of Genji, but without giving a second thought, she turned around to open her eyes and watch Jesse in his sleep. He didn’t snore; it was more like a mellow rumble, soothing and constant coming out of his parted lips.

A light hand removed a lock of hair from his face so she could admire the features of his profile. A tan skin compared to hers, sun-kissed freckles spread around his skin, granting him a sweet innocent look that clashed with the harsh life he had lived. Feathery lashes resting at the top of his cheeks, a nose the perfect size for his face and the right amount of stubble covering his jaw. She was sure he didn’t shave daily; she was sure he didn’t take care of his beard as he should’ve, and still, she loved how it framed his strong jaw, following the line of his lips and complementing a disheveled look that suited him all too well for his own good.

No wonder Genji was in love with him. Everything Jesse was on the inside reflected on the outside; his caring lovely hands, the strength of his body and, even if she could not see them now, the warmth of his eyes, two honey chocolate irises that would melt your heart in one look. No wonder Hanzo was in love with him too.

Her forefinger roamed from his jaw to his Adam’s apple and down his muscled chest. Hanzo swallowed. Her hand spread like a fan to caress and tangle the little hairs between her fingers, trailing a lustful path to his navel and the soft fuzz invitingly gathering there. The corner of her lip twitched in a shrewd grimace at the hard cock standing firmly in his sleep, wishing she had time this morning to pamper herself with some cowboy love. She would love to wake him up with her lips around his thick length and a finger up his ass. So tempting. But she didn’t want to disturb him when he looked so peaceful.

A soft grunt left Jesse’s mouth while his arms reached for her in his sleep and tangled around her waist, his loving lips giving a feeble kiss on her collarbone making it even harder to leave the bed.

“ _Suki desu_ ,” Hanzo whispered, kissing his forehead. Jesse’s answer was an unintelligible babble before he dozed again. Hanzo carefully removed his arm and slid out of bed, stretching her body and covering her nakedness with Jesse’s flannel shirt. The musky scent of the cowboy enveloped her as she snuggled into the garment.

Hanzo walked down the hall to Genji’s room to find another cold and empty bed. So she headed into the living room to find her brother curled up in a ball facing the back of the couch. On her way there she picked a nearby blanket and snuggled at his back, scooting over on the couch so it fit both their bodies. She shared out tender kisses on the back of his neck, nuzzling at his nape and ear to wake him. Genji turned around to bury his face in the hollow of her neck while his naughty hands already explored under the flannel shirt.

“onee-chan…” Genji mumbled, half-asleep.

“Why are you here alone and not with the handsome cowboy in the bed?” Hanzo asked, while her hand caressed his cold back and warmed it up with her hand.

“I had a nightmare and didn’t want to wake you guys up.”

Hanzo ran her hand through his hair, soothing his unsettled mind and worried at the way he was clinging to her body. Desperately, needy, reminding her the night before he had left three years ago.

“I love having you both here,” Hanzo whispered, as a calming balm. Genji’s mouth opened as though he wanted to say something, but the words died in his throat, no sound came out of it but a muttered gasp. “What is it?” Hanzo asked.

“Come here,” Genji said, licking his way up from her throat to her lips leaving an invisible lascivious line of saliva. “Let me love you.”

Hanzo hummed an approval on Genji’s lips, sliding her leg invitingly above Genji’s waist at the same time her brother received the gesture with a warm teasing hand fondling her thigh and up her backside. She pulled his boxers down enough to free his already hard erection, suggestively waiting for her.

There was no need for words or glances anymore. This was their own private dance, one that eased the pain in their hearts and the doubts of their mind. It had always been like this.

Genji moaned in her mouth, devouring her lips, licking, and kissing chaotically, just feeling and owning. Hanzo gripped his cock tightly and stroked him fast and hard at the same rhythm she rocked her hips against him, rubbing herself with her own hand, sending jolts of pleasure between her legs.

“I want you now,” Genji demanded, gripping her ass. Hanzo led the head of his cock to her entrance and removed her hand between their bodies to tangle it around his upper back and hold his shoulder. Face to face, fierce gazes meeting with longing and eagerness when Genji thrust inside her in a single movement, burying himself inside her as much as he could, urging her to rock her hips against him to meet his onslaughts.

And they started their slow sizzling dance, full of need and lust, full of what they were. Hanzo rocked her hips at a leisurely pace that intensified with every second passing, meeting Genji’s movements, in a position where they could only drawn into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together, chests brushing through a barely opened shirt; their bodies clashing with an intensity you only experience from a true knowing lover.

Hanzo moaned and whined her own needy song, wanting more of his cock inside, more of the pulsing life of Genji inside her, pulling in and out fiercely and alluringly, letting the reason escape her mind while her mouth repeated his name over, and over, a sweet perpetual mantra luring her over the edge of her own pleasure.

That boundless rapture clenched her stomach and shook her body in the most forceful way possible as she came around him, around that hard, throbbing cock that had always belonged to her. Genji spilled his warm seed inside her at the same time his tongue abused her already swollen lips with another hungry kiss as he came, whispering her name one last time.

They lay there, lost together in the heat of their bodies and the lullaby of their movements, satisfied, breathless, not knowing where her body ended and joined her brother’s. And he whispered into her mouth a thousand times his love, his need for her; and Hanzo drank his fainted words gleefully until their breaths calmed down and she smiled at his flushed face.

“Go sleep with the cowboy, he doesn’t like waking up alone, have you noticed?” Hanzo said, and Genji chuckled, brought back to the present.

“Yes, we used to sleep together often when we were just friends.”

“I wonder why took you so long to tell him what you felt, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, tracing the features of his face with a shy finger.

“Because I cared,” Genji said, a knowing smile on his lips. “I cared too much.”

“Then go, before you fall asleep again, I have to leave now, and I may have to meet with the Elders this week,” Hanzo said, watching her brother stand. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and there was something sad in the kiss, but before she could ask about it he disappeared into the hall wrapped in the blanket.

 

Genji 

Sleep didn’t catch up with him after Hanzo had left, even if he had snuggled against Jesse’s back, clutching him with an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg between his. But Genji couldn’t sleep. He drifted into a void of worry and guilt, expecting what would happen tonight, and he felt terrible at not having told Hanzo this morning. He was such a coward, such a disappointment.

Jesse’s movements as he was waking up distracted him, and he kissed the back of his neck, moving the hair away with his nose, and mapping eagerly his naked torso with a warm, lustful hand. The cowboy ground his ass against him, teasing him, and Genji sensed his cock getting hard again. He moved his thigh back and forth between Jesse’s legs while a soft sleepy groan left the cowboy’s lungs.

Genji lowered his hand, tickling Jesse while his muscles tensed under his naughty fingertips, circling his navel subtly until he found his glorious cock standing rock hard. The cowboy was getting used to sleeping naked lately, Hanzo’s fault for sure.

It would always surprise him how Jesse woke up every single morning so hard, particularly that first time they had slept in the same bed and he had watched, mesmerized, the tent in Jesse’s boxers while he was still sleeping. He had been so tempted to sneak his hand inside and wake him up pumping his shaft, but he wouldn’t dare, and the thought turned into a heated fantasy later in the shower. Such stupid boys they were.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” Jesse gasped.

“ _ohayoo_ ,” Genji whispered.

His hand wrapped the cowboy’s length firmly, pumping his whole length with mindful long strokes, making him rock his hips to fuck his hand; Jesse’s ass rubbing on his groin getting Genji harder by the friction. Jesse’s hand slid under Genji’s boxers in a sloppy attempt to lower them down to free his cock. The ninja chuckled and got rid of them swiftly, returning his hand to Jesse’s cock and resting his own between his butt cheeks.

They rutted against each other, grinding their bodies and feeling their nakedness and the heated skin against the other while Genji spared kisses and bites around his neck and shoulders, sinking his teeth on the cowboy’s flesh and eliciting whimpers and moans from him.

“Fuck me,” Jesse whispered, leading his hand back to grasp Genji’s ass.

“Let me get the lube,” Genji said, his voice husky and tinted with lust.

“Ain’t ya’ move, just be gentle,” Jesse said, turning his head back to kiss his nose and arching his back at him.

Genji moaned, letting go of Jesse’s cock to run his fingers along the cleavage of his ass. There was lube from the night before and his hole was soft as he slid two fingers inside. He remembered flashes of last night, covering Jesse with his body while he thrust into him fast and hard, how Hanzo had watched them while they fucked, how she had guided Jesse through his orgasm, kissing him while Genji came again inside him. _What a_ _night_.

“Honey, please.”

Genji yielded to the cowboy’s impatience, removing his fingers and positioning the head of his cock at his entrance, pushing inside and taking his time, knowing Jesse would need time to adjust and accommodate him. He pushed inside and stopped, the clenching of his hole around him being too much, but the lingering pressure eased when the cowboy relaxed and rocked back his hips.

“Do you like that, Jesse?” Genji asked, biting his neck.

“More,” Jesse said, panting.

The eagerness of the cowboy awoke the lusciousness in him, sinking his whole cock inside him, spreading his butt cheeks with one hand at the same time the other tugged at Jesse’s hair to expose his throat to his starving mouth. Jesse was soft and gentle making love, but sometimes he wanted more, he wanted a roughness Genji gave willingly. Hanzo was like that too, sometimes she just wanted someone to fuck her brains out and he was there to please. Same with Jesse, he could do that, he excelled at that, letting loose and satisfying their lust with his own avid needs.

He fucked him following his own animalistic rhythm, drinking Jesse’s moans and whines that gasped loving words that encouraged him to move faster. Genji pulled in and out of him while a hand caressed the back of his thigh and he grasped the back of his knee to lift Jesse’s leg, taking him deeper and faster like this. Jesse’s left hand wrinkled the sheets, as he buried his face on the pillow to muffle the needy moans that left his lungs with every thrust of Genji’s cock inside him.

“Right there?” Genji teased.

“Damn, I’m gonna come,” Jesse said.

Genji’s onslaughts intensified, one hand lifting Jesse’s leg while the other tugged at his hair. The slapping sound of his hips against his butt cheeks echoed in the room, accompanied by their own sped up breaths and moans of pleasure. He thrust into him deep and fast, with need, forgetting his own name when the only thing he cared was the pulsing of his hole around his hard cock and the wails that left Jesse’s mouth every time he hit that spot inside him.

Genji wanted to make him come hard around him, so he kept fucking him, knowing Jesse was close and probably with a hand wrapped around his own leaking cock. He bit the back of his neck remorselessly, eliciting a sob from the cowboy, sucking the flesh around the bite.

He felt the exact moment Jesse came when his hole clenched strongly around his cock, trapping him and barely letting him move, the only movement came from Jesse’s tenacious hand, wrapped around his own length and milking him as he came with a loud groan that soon became a soft chuckle. It filled Genji’s heart with joy, knowing he had pleased him.

“I love you, darlin’,” Jesse said with a husky voice, always the soft caring cowboy.

“I love you, too,” Genji said, kissing the indents of his bite and waiting for Jesse to relax around him.

“Move, honey, come inside me.”

Genji let go of Jesse’s leg, rolling over him while the cowboy lay on his stomach and splayed for him, his thighs on the bed and lifting his ass, which sank Genji’s cock completely inside him, bursting at the sight of him like that. The ninja grunted, covering Jesse’s body with his own, breathing fast at his upper back while his hips thrust into him ruthlessly. Genji wouldn’t last a second. Between moans and whines, he fucked him mercilessly, pumping his cock inside and out of Jesse until he came sooner than he would’ve wanted to. And he came hard inside him, spilling his warm come and rocking his hips demandingly against the cowboy until there was nothing left for him to spill, buried to the hilt inside Jesse’s hole and thrusting relentlessly even after his orgasm was long over; until his cock was soft and slipped outside in one of the fierce thrusts. Only then Genji stopped, panting, sweating, a cold shiver running down his spine.

“Are ya’ okay, hon’?” Jesse asked, worried, turning around to face him.

Genji glanced at him, all his worries and guilt coming back, as an iminent wave, in this state of vulnerability after the intimacy shared with Jesse. He collapsed in the safety of his chest, burying his head in the hollow of his neck.

“Enough bullshit, honey, tell me what ya’ did so I can help ya’,” Jesse said, and he had a stern face very unusual for him, besides, Genji needed to get this out of his chest, he almost had told Hanzo this morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it and change that loving look in her eyes for disappointment. It’s like he was staring into his father’s eyes again when he had told him this wasn’t the life he wanted, when he couldn’t fulfill his expectations.

“I cut a deal to help transport drugs through the Shimada territory, only that I didn’t know the man behind it was no longer an associate of Hanzo until it was too late,” Genji confessed. His heart thumped in his chest and he was short of breath. He didn’t have to deal with this alone anymore.

“And she ain’t know,” Jesse said, exhaling. “Just tell her, she’ll be mad but it ain’t the end of the world.”

“Apparently, Hanzo had stepped away from the drug business months ago, and there’s bad blood between her and my contact,” Genji said.

“Talk to Hanzo.” The cowboy was insistent to the point it annoyed him, he knew talking to her would probably be the best choice, but he just couldn’t do it. Not without fixing his own mess. Not without being the same old Genji who won’t think of the consequences beforehand.

“I can’t come back after three years…”

“And mess with your sister’s business without consulting her and getting into trouble? Ya’ already did that, hon’,” Jesse pointed out, interrupting him.

“Last thing I need is a sermon.”

“Ya’ got my gun, darlin’, but I reckon you should tell her sooner than later,” the cowboy said one last time.

“I will talk to her when I figure out this screw-up, and hope she doesn’t kill me,” Genji said, guilty at having acted behind his sister’s back.

“Just, why, sweetheart?” Jesse asked. And it made him feel even worse because he didn’t have an answer. He had done something reckless and stupid.

“I don’t know, Jesse, but I would do nothing to harm her,” Genji said.

“I wish you had told me,” Jesse said, and Genji swallowed nervously. “It’s all right, come here,” Jesse trapped him in his arms and Genji felt a weight lift from his shoulders having shared this with the cowboy.

“Thank you, Jesse, _aishite imasu_ ,” Genji said, blushing at his words.

“Is that like _aishiteru_?” Jesse asked, kissing his forehead as Genji nodded. “I love you too, my dear. And we will figure this out.”

 

Hanzo 

The atmosphere of her office was suffocating, due papers piled up, overwhelming the big desk, making it look small and crowded. Hanzo hated everything about it, but these past few weeks had been hectic, trying to find out the source that would help Kobayashi transport his cargo.

At the dinner the other night none of her subordinates had any clue about it and Kobayashi himself hadn’t assisted, not that she had expected him too. Hanzo would’ve let the Elders deal with him when his interests collided with Kobayashi’s, but now it was personal. Her business lingered on fear and a very simple rule: the Shimada name had to be respected beyond anything.

Hanzo had fought to keep a balance in her life between the clan interests and her own. She wanted to break free from that life once and for all like her brother had done three years ago. She was tired, empty, and disappointed. So many deaths, so many sacrifices. A whirl of death and blood easy to get lost into, and Hanzo had already wasted ten years of her life into this. Genji and Jesse had shown her a happiness hard to achieve, something to long for, to live for. And that was something she would not give up no matter what.

Her phone rang, and she took a sharp intake of air, filling her lungs with sheer determination more than air. She reclined in the big leather chair, embraced by the familiarity of the crackling noise of the leather under her weight. Hanzo answered.

It was her agent, the one she had sent to spy Kobayashi close and his real intentions. And allies.

“Tonight? Do we know where?” A smirk brightened up Hanzo’s face at the thought of killing that piece of trash, and to find out who, among her men, had betrayed her.

“What?”

Suddenly, her heart stopped. A cold sweat broke its way through the skin at her back, making her shudder with fear as a jolt of disbelief clouded her mind. It had to be a joke, a mistake, a coincidence.

“Can you repeat that?” She tried to steady her trembling voice, muffled by the pounding of her heart. Hanzo swallowed. She had heard correctly.

“Are you certain?” A long pause followed, Hanzo tried to wrap her thoughts together. She needed a plan, a new one. “There’s no need. Everything’s under control. Wait for instructions.” She hung up.

The dizziness in her head betrayed her as she stood up, pressing both her hands on the table in front of her. There was no way to stop the vile coming up her throat, but she swallowed anyhow. She had to regain some composure. It couldn’t be. Genji wouldn’t do that to her. But the dragons were angry and hungry, demanding blood to consume. Enemy blood. A blue glare pounded in her hands as she clenched her jaw, her eyes fixed on the wooden desk in front of her.

_Who else would use Sparrow as a false name?_

Hanzo knew she had to calm down and talk to Genji as soon as possible. If he had something to do with this if he was the one working with Kobayashi…

 _Damn,_ _Genji_ _, what have you done?_

She hurried to pick up her coat, leaving her office at the same time she tapped on her phone, arranging things for tonight. It didn’t matter at what level it involved Genji, she would have to kill Kobayashi tonight and restore the peace in the Shimada territory. Her territory. But first home, to get her gear and weapons. It had been months of peace, months of a dusty bow and even dustier arrows sitting on her wardrobe, but she will spill blood tonight.

_The dragon hungers._

 

Getting into her own home wasn’t that easy, that front door seemed heavy and hard to cross knowing that she would have to confront Genji, fearing the worst, hoping it would all just be a silly mistake. She swallowed the lump in her throat and got inside, taking her shoes off at the genkan.

Hanzo didn’t need more than a quick glance at her brother’s eyes to recognize the shadow of guilt hidden on them. How hadn’t she noticed something was off earlier when it was so obvious now? Genji was sitting on the couch, but stood up as soon as he saw her, his attitude hesitant and even fearful. It broke her heart he was scared of her, she would never harm him, no matter what he had done or planned, no matter the reasons. She wouldn’t, not when her brother was the reason of her life.

Jesse walked towards her, decided, loving, as always, but she stepped back. His touch would break her, and she needed all the strength she could gather for this.

“What did you do, Genji?” Hanzo said. No onii-chan, no love in her voice. Just sharp cold ice words. She watched his doubtful expression. “And do not dare to lie.”

“It’s not what you think, onee-chan,” Genji said.

“If you won’t talk, I will,” Hanzo said, getting closer to him. “I’ve spent weeks trying to find out who was helping Kobayashi move his cargo into my territory,” Hanzo frowned when Genji recognized the name. “He couldn’t do it alone, not with no support and I knew for sure he had none among my people.”

“I didn’t know it was him, and then he found out who I was and I couldn’t back off,” Genji said, swallowing. “But it’s tonight, we still have time.”

So it was true, her brother had kept this from her for weeks, and now,, the information about the operation had reached her hands too easily. Way too easily.

“Why didn’t you come to me? If you were suddenly so interested in the family business why not talk to me about it? I could’ve protected you, figure something out if I’d known about this earlier,” Hanzo said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You wouldn’t have let me do anything, you don’t trust me,” Genji barked.

“Don’t you even mention trust now, you have no idea the position you have put me in; my own brother fighting me from the shadows, who knows if this has reached the Elders, they won’t risk an open war,” Hanzo said, turning around to look at the silent cowboy in the room. “And you knew, Jesse. I can see it in your eyes, and you didn’t come to me either.”

“I’m going to fix it tonight, I will go there, kill his men and get the cargo for you,” Genji said.

“You will not do such a thing, you will stay here and let me do what I do best, or you can leave again and do what _you_ do best, brother.” The words came out of her mouth without thinking, knowing they would hurt her brother deeply.

“Ya’ can’t go there alone, sweetheart,” Jesse said.

“You two seem to forget I’ve been alone for a long time and I can handle my own business,” Hanzo glared at the cowboy.

“I ain’t doubt that, but my cowboy gut tells me there’s more to it, sweetheart,” Jesse dared to cup her face and caress her cheek with his thumb, which made Hanzo close her eyes to pull herself together.

“Your cowboy gut should’ve warned me about this weeks ago,” she said, removing his hand from her face.

“He found out today, don’t blame Jesse for my mistakes,” Genji hissed, stepping up for the cowboy.

“Send the details to my phone so I face no more surprises,” Hanzo ordered, heading to the hall and turning her back on them.

“Hanzo, I didn’t know, I couldn’t tell you and I didn’t want to disappoint you again.” Genji sobbed. “You may have lived under our father’s expectations, but I live under yours, onee-chan,” he said, and Hanzo felt his eyes staring at her back.

“I’ll clean up your mess,” she said, glancing back at Genji’s watery eyes, realizing she had been holding onto the door frame with white-knuckle strength.

Hanzo breathed in, this conversation wouldn’t do any good, what’s done it’s done, and she needed to fix this before it got out of hand. She hurried to her room, leaving two unhappy and confused men in the living room, and opened the last drawer in her wardrobe. There it was. Her _kyudo-gi_ , soft and familiar to the touch as though it was yesterday when she had to wear this almost every night. Hanzo relished the cold fabric on her skin, the missing sleeve, how the obi adjusted perfectly to her waist.

One last thing to take care of: her bow, in an antique wooden case waiting for her, abandoned at the top of the closet. Her _mitsugake_ rested in a corner of the box, she slid it on her hand as the deerskin caressed a blue glowing hand, a telltale of what was to come.

At least Genji would be safe with the cowboy at home. Hanzo didn’t want to think about what would Kobayashi do if he got his nasty hands on her brother. She left her room as soon as she was ready, heading again to the living room and startling Genji and Jesse. Her brother’s eyes were full of worry.

This would probably bring memories of their past years together, some were pleasant, but some were unsettling and it showed on his face. The cowboy had a stern expression unusual for him, so serious, like his mind was rambling at a mile at the situation.

As she glanced one last time at her brother and the sweet cowboy, she realized her anger was already fading away. Genji had been trying to find himself all his life, to fit into the yakuza picture with little luck for a soul as pure as his, and she didn’t need words to see the repent in his eyes and the fear at her disappointment, at losing her again. And Hanzo had pushed him away so many times, encouraging his freedom, away from the darkness she was drawn to so often in this damn world of hers. Keeping her brother safe was the goal of her life, maybe she wouldn’t be happy, but he would, especially now that he had Jesse at his side.

“onee-chan…” Genji called.

“I’ll be fine, just don’t do anything stupid you two,” Hanzo said, closing the door behind her and getting inside the car waiting for her. Hanzo had to meet her informant, gather his men and then face that piece of trash once and for all.

 

McCree 

As soon as the door closed Jesse held Genji into his arms, and the ninja didn’t resist, downhearted by his sister’s words. A swift hand reached for a small light near the couch, the night was settling in and they slowly drifted into the darkness without noticing. There was a gloomy atmosphere hard to ignore, fed with a bad feeling and the strange aura left after harsh words spoken out loud.

“What do ya’ wanna do, sweetheart?”

“Pack and leave?” Genji mumbled into his chest. “She hates me.”

“Can’t blame her to be a little mad. I’m somewhat mad at ya’ too,” Jesse said while Genji lifted his eyes at him, sad, sorry eyes that melted his heart. “But Hanzo can’t hate you, hon.”

“I wish she had let me go with her,” Genji complained.

“Cause ya’ always do what your sister says, right?” Jesse winked at him. “And I ain’t much for waitin’ around, ya’ know.” The ninja freed himself from his embrace and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“If she gets hurt because I fucked up I won’t forgive myself, Jesse”

“She’s got gumption, I’ll give her that,” Jesse said, bringing Genji to him with an arm around his shoulders. “I say we keep an eye on her from a distance, we’ve done this a million times at Blackwatch, we’ll improvise. Come on, this cowboy needs a row.”

The moment Hanzo had left the house Jesse decided he will go with her no matter what, with or without Genji at his side. But the ninja didn’t disappoint him, as he saw a smile of approval at his words and a thirsty kiss sealing the deal, adrenaline already bursting out of them.

Jesse got excited at the idea of Genji in the ninja suit he had seen so many times on the battlefield before, the white and orange _uwagi_ with the Shimada clan logo on his right, the plates on hands and feet to help him climb walls, and the _hakama_ , tied up by the _kyahan_ , making it look bouffant at his knees. He was a sight to see.

And he had missed his Blackwatch uniform too, black as night, the chest plates heavy and familiar hugging his bulk, his black shirt underneath and that attention grabber buckle with a winged skull in bright gold. His black gloves slid over his hands effortlessly, and he relished the crackling noise of the leather as he fisted his hand to mold them.

He got enough ammunition and holstered Peacekeeper at his right, fully loaded and ready to dispense justice. His black Stetson hat hugged his head just how he remembered and he smiled, recalling the good old times.

 _Ready to_ _roll._

As they were getting out of the house, he admired Genji’s figure from behind, the short, sharp _wakizashi_ secured at his waist and the deadly long katana at his back. He sneaked his hand to knead Genji’s ass lasciviously, hoarding as much flesh as he could while a soft low growl left his lungs.

“What was that about?” Genji said, turning his head around to arch an eyebrow at the cowboy.

“Been wantin’ to do that since our Blackwatch days, hon’, indulge me,” Jesse said with a wolfish grin and a husky voice at the same time he tipped his hat.

“Then I will have to ride you wearing your cowboy hat, Jesse,” Genji said with a mischievous smile.

“I’m here to please,” the cowboy said, feeling the space on his trousers getting tighter. There would be time for that later, now they had to make sure Hanzo got out of this mess safe and sound. His stomach clenched with fear at the thought of her being harmed, and the smile on his face faded away as he let himself fall into the passenger seat. A quick reassuring nod at Genji and they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki desu: I like/love you.  
> ohayoo: Good morning!  
> aishite imasu: I love you (more formal).  
> aishiteru: I love you.  
> kyudo-gi: archery gear/clothing.  
> mitsugake: three-fingered glove.  
> uwagi: loose fitting jacket.  
> hakama: ninja trousers.  
> kyahan: leg wraps made of string that go around the trousers.  
> wakizashi: companion sword worn together with a katana and shorter in length.  
> katana: traditional Japanese sword.


	14. Chapter 14

Genji 

It was one of those strange hot nights where not a breeze blew in the air and you could cut the atmosphere with a knife; pollution just sitting around and getting inside your lungs. The industrial area in the city of Hanamura was a dangerous place, especially at night.

Genji wasn’t completely worthless, and he had checked the place and done his research days ago. The payload would travel right into Elders territory, presumably escorted by him and Kobayashi’s men. It was madness to try this without Hanzo’s support and added security. Lesser gangs controlled the factory belt and worked for the Shimada clan though they sold their loyalty to the highest bidder. Genji guessed she had done her job too, the streets alarmingly deserted.

He followed up the plan, pretending nothing had changed, but providing all he knew to Hanzo before she had left the house angry at him. It was the least he could do. His hands closed in a fist at both sides of his body; Kobayashi had fooled him, and now that Hanzo knew the truth, all he wanted was retaliation.

Jesse placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and then pointed a fire escape gangway. A nice high ground spot to watch from above and inspect the quarter for any menace. He hadn’t seen Hanzo or her underlings around yet, and it set a lump in his throat. While he climbed the ladder nimbly, Genji realized how much he had missed the action and the missions. Jesse and he had been doing something good in Blackwatch, what the official presence couldn’t take care of in the same terms as they did, but bureaucracy had settled its claws on the organization, tearing down Overwatch piece by piece, starting with the black ops unit, and not even Gabriel Reyes could do anything to stop it.

“That’s the payload,” Jesse said, nodding in the direction of the truck was parked in the corner of the street. The lights were on and the engine ran loudly. Everything looked ready.

“I should meet them as though nothing has changed,” Genji said.

“Guess we’ll do this the ol’-fashioned way,” Jesse said, unholstering Peacekeeper.

“And how is that? Genji said, smirking.

“Ya’ go in and I cover your pretty ass, sweetheart,” Jesse said with a husky voice, winking at him.

The ninja smiled. He always felt safe knowing Jesse was looking out for him. He kissed him, feeling the dryness of his lips, and the taste of the cigarette he had enjoyed on their way there. Jesse had the nasty habit of smoking during missions, not that he would try to change him now. It was dreadfully sexy.

Genji climbed down the gangway and walked towards the meeting point, concealed by the shadows of the buildings which framed the road. So many places to hide and set an ambush; the truck itself parked right in front of a well-defended choke. Two armed men stood at both sides of it, expecting trouble. Kobayashi was there, four more men at his side, protecting him. That wasn’t a good sign. Genji wanted to go back, to warn Hanzo and give Jesse a heads up too. And where was Hanzo? She had to be there by now, but he couldn’t find her or the Shimada reinforcements anywhere.

_Something’s not right. Where are you, sis?_

Genji looked back to find no trace of Jesse either, he was probably looking for a better place to cover him and flank the enemy. He hoped he found none trouble. Change of plans though, he wouldn’t just show up there. It was a setup, and he wouldn’t let them fool him twice. They wanted Hanzo all along, this wasn’t about the drugs or a stupid grudge, this was about her, and it was personal. They had used him to get to her. Smart, but not enough.

_Please, Hanzo, where are you?_

He climbed the wall using the metal claws attached to his _waraji_ and watched the truck finally leave its spot, clearing the view on the alley. Kobayashi and his men waited there. He sneaked through the shadows, getting closer to the group of thugs, using the windows of the building and the architecture on the front to move closer, going unnoticed.

The two men securing the truck had disappeared with it, so there were only five men left, including Kobayashi, securing the area. He could kill them on his own, and he had Jesse backing him up, hidden somewhere. Genji felt his eyes on him and it gave him the resolve he needed to stop worrying and focus. A roaring engine broke the silence as a black car approached the men and stopped at the side of the road. His heart thumped in his chest. It was one of the Shimada clan cars.

 _Kuso_ _!_

 

Hanzo 

Hanzo found hard to believe she was, again, facing a life-threatening danger after putting so much effort and energy into getting out of this for good. Poor Genji, swallowed again by their own sick world, as though she had something better to offer to him or Jesse than death. He should’ve stayed in America free and far from all this. She shook her head, glancing out the window and narrowing her eyes at the streetlights blinding her.

The vehicle suddenly stopped. Hanzo, lost in her thoughts, hadn’t paid attention to the route, but she recognized the Shimada building, the one that held her office on one of the last floors, and the first stop to meet her informant.

A tingling sensation at the back of her nape warned her, and Hanzo reached for her trustworthy _kaiden_ hidden on her sleeve, wielding the dragon-like handle with white-knuckle strength. The car door opened abruptly, a gun pointing right at her face.

_I am dead._

Hanzo checked if the gun had the safety on, it didn’t. Only then she allowed herself the luxury to look at her attacker’s eyes. She didn’t recognize the man’s face, but there was something familiar on it. She frowned, wanting to know who will put a bullet in the dragon’s head.

_I’ve been careless. My father would be ashamed._

A movement behind the menacing figure distracted her, and she saw the figure of her informant tied up and gagged on the sidewalk. The begging look in his eyes ignited something in her, feeling the dragons hungry and angry, fierce rage pulsing in his hand, still wielding the blade.

A well-aimed blow on his neck and maybe she could dodge the shot or minimize the damage, but the bastard would be dead. And that smile he granted her, reading the pain on her face under the mask of determination. And then it hit her: Kobayashi’s son. Ryo had inherited the same wicked smile from his father.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Ryo said, the barrel of his gun threatening coldly at her temple. There was no way of getting away from that bullet, but luckily for her, he manhandled her and got inside the car too, taking the _kaiden_ from her hand. They dragged the driver outside too, and one of Ryo’s men sat behind the wheel.

“You will regret this,” Hanzo said, glaring at him.

“Empty threats, Shimada-sama” Ryo said, chuckling but gripping the gun tightly. “It took months to get you right where we wanted.” Hanzo observed silent, knowing the man would keep babbling about himself and his master plan because that’s what unwise men do. “Luring your brother through his old friends was easy, getting your informant took us a little longer, and he resisted, that loyal brat, but he finally sang. It will please my father.”

Hanzo snorted, the adrenaline rushing through her blood stirring the dragons up, and amused at the stupid man pretending to be important and powerful, and failing miserably.

“What’s so funny?” He said, grasping harshly her jaw to force her head into looking at him, the gun still pressed against her skin and surely leaving an indent. Hanzo felt the dragons rush her mind, and she made sure they showed up in her eyes. A fainting blue light, a flash, that settled fear into Ryo’s eyes as a wide smirk spread on her lips. Kobayashi’s son wisely let go of her face.

“You do not have permission to shoot that gun. Your father wants to do it himself,” Hanzo said, relaxing her muscles or, at least, feigning it.

“You’ll die soon enough. It is about time the Shimada clan go extinct,” Ryo threatened.

_Where are you, Genji?_

“We know what you do with your brother. Your own blood,” Ryo’s expression was the pure face of discomfort and disgust, and Hanzo swallowed, fear settling in her stomach at the mention of their most private secret. “I surprised you there,” Ryo said between chuckles.

“You’re just a nuisance I will take care of, eventually,” Hanzo said, showing a noxious look in her eyes.

“We will expose you to the Elders, the shame you bring to the organization, giving up the drug business, disrespecting Sojiro’s memory sleeping with the little brat your brother is…” he kept rambling, but Hanzo wasn’t listening to him.

They had been careful, she and Genji, following the same precautions since they were twenty years old. It was impossible they knew unless they had been spying on them closely, too closely.

There was no place in Hanzo’s heart for shame or regret anymore. Hanzo had always loved her brother deeply and purely and promised both a long time ago they wouldn’t be ashamed for something as innocent as their love for each other. It was nobody’s business. This belonged to them and only them.

_And Jesse…_

“Do not dare to speak about my brother,” Hanzo hissed.

The car stopped, and Ryo swallowed his words with a mischievous grin. Hanzo glanced through the window to find they had arrived at the rendezvous point in the factory district, and she asked the dragons that Genji would be in the safety of their home with the cowboy and not between these bastard’s hands.

Hanzo stepped out of the car unarmed, the bow still on the backseat, but the quiver at her back would give her a chance since they didn’t take the precaution to take it away. Maybe they thought arrows without a bow were harmless.

_Foolish._

“Good night, _Shimada-_ _sama_ ,” Kobayashi said, mocking her, a treacherous smile painted on his face.

Hanzo breathed in relief when she didn’t see her brother there, but she could sense the dragons. Genji was close, once again, not thinking twice about the consequences and disobeying her. Hanzo almost felt a hint of pride at his stubbornness.

The gun settled threatening between her shoulder blades, dipping uncomfortably her skin through the fabric. Better this way, she would risk a shot near the shoulder in a heartbeat before another hole in the head, though there were four men nearby, armed and with their attention fixed on her.

“I am honored, such a display just for me,” Hanzo said, her eyes harsh and curt but a fake smirk on her lips.

“You’re not in a position to allow yourself to be cocky, Hanzo,” Ryo said, pushing the gun further into her upper back, but she didn’t move or flinch. She knew better than that.

“I assume you hijacked my reinforcements,” Hanzo said, considering her chances of getting out of there alive without risking Genji. There were four men bracketing Kobayashi, and the driver stood outside the car near Ryo, at her back. Only one gun pointing at her. They were being careless too.

“These gangs want money, and I promised a good deal to shift their loyalty for a couple of hours,” Kobayashi bragged.

_Stupidity runs in the family._

“Poor bastards, but they will come back on their knees after I’m done with you. And I am not the forgiving kind,” Hanzo threatened.

“Good idea,” Ryo said, pushing the back of her knees, making her kneel on the floor. The concrete hurt her knees when she fell, and a jolt of rage fumed through her body.

“I will make your fingers fly for this,” Hanzo glared at Ryo, turning her head to check on where the gun was pointing. Too high. From this position, she would have a better chance and not risk a point-blank shot.

“It is a pity your brother didn’t show up, I would have loved to kill him too, but the Elders will take care of him soon enough after they find out about you two,” Kobayashi said, proud. Hanzo had to concede him that; he had found out about her well-kept secret.

Hanzo smiled, her love for Genji wasn’t a liability; it was her strength. They were the Shimada’s heirs and hosts of the spirit dragons. They were fucking royalty in Hanamura. Genji’s dragon was roaring, demanding blood. She couldn’t see her brother, but she could hear the dragon.

“You know what my father used to say,” Hanzo chuckled, tilting her head to Kobayashi. “If you sit by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by.”

“I remember,” Kobayashi frowned, exchanging an anxious look with his son.

“ _Ryūjin_ _no ken_ _wo_ _kurae_!” Genji yelled, falling from a ledge right on top of two men at Kobayashi’s side.

Her brother was a green lightning followed by a shadow, shaped like a dragon, that twisted around his sword while he sliced through flesh and bone. What a thrill it sent through her body to see him so powerful and strong, brandishing the sword with such mastery and perfection it filled her heart with pride.

But there was no time. The men were scared, but soon they would shoot and she forced herself out of the reverie. Hanzo moved her head out of the line of the gun pointed at her and struck Ryo on the knee. The gun fired once on the ground between her knees. Lucky.

She shifted and turned around to yank the fire weapon under the car with a jab on his arm, grasping harshly his wrist with the left hand while the right fetched for an arrow at her back.

Hanzo found the _hazu_ swiftly, with a precision only years of training would grant you, and with a groan, she grabbed the arrow by the shaft and pierced Ryo’s hand into the body of the car, enjoying too much his wail of pain and despair, unarmed and at her mercy.

Kobayashi hid behind two more men and the driver, yelling orders like the coward he was. Three weapons pointing at Genji and Hanzo. Nowhere to take cover. Nowhere to run.

Hanzo stood up and her gaze met her brother’s, she had a glimpse at the dragon glaring in his eyes and granted him a reassuring half-smile.

 _I love you, Genji_.

“I love you, Hanzo,” Genji said.

 

McCree 

His dark clothes concealed his figure while he moved around the industrial area, circling the targets, trying to find the perfect spot for the perfect shot. Jesse breathed in relief when the truck left with two of the men as he was having a hard time fitting them in his line of fire. He couldn’t see Genji, but he figured out soon enough there was a change of plans as he spotted four armed men and one in the middle that looked like the big bug.

The smoke filled his lungs, warm and calming before he tossed the cig away with a flick of his forefinger and jumped off the balcony landing silently on top of a row of industrial containers. A black car approached and parked in front of them. He watched Hanzo getting out of it with a gun pointed directly at her back.

_Holy hell._

Jesse’s heart thumped fast in his chest; he couldn’t risk an attack with her in that position. They would kill her. The cowboy was fast, but weapons fired even faster. He prowled for another place to flank from a better angle. His priority was to secure Hanzo’s safety, as soon as possible; that gun pressing demandingly against her burned his guts with helplessness.

The cowboy ducked in a corner of the container, weighing his chances. His jaw clenched, and he let a menacing growl when that bastard pushed her to the ground and he lost sight of Hanzo behind the car. Genji will have to take the lead here; he had no sight of the gun on Hanzo’s head, only the thugs standing.

_Damn it._

McCree lowered the brim of his hat, getting ready to make use of Deadeye in case it was necessary. He had achieved that skill back on Blackwatch, way before Genji joined them. Ana Amari had been kind enough to teach him how to improve even more his already impressive aim. Many hours of practice and a pile of good advice had paid off.

Ana had been a remarkable woman, a mother-like figure in those early years as a newcomer in Overwatch. But she was gone now, shot by a fellow agent a year ago when everything started to fall around Overwatch.

Then he heard Genji’s roaring voice breaking the silence, shouting the same mantra he had heard a million times before, and the familiar figure of the ninja appeared swinging his sword and charging against the men below him. He took down two fast and lethally; nothing less for a starving dragon. Hanzo stood up near him and he gasped in relief because she had gotten away from the gun, but they still had three men pointing weapons at them.

_It had to be high noon somewhere in the world._

He aimed Peacekeeper and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the heads of the armed men, sparing the life of the big boss, just in case, and the bastard ducked behind the car, out of his sight. His left eye sparkled in red, like a smoldering ember inside him, printing in his retina where he had to put the bullets. The shots echoed bluntly in the streets.

Jesse realized he had missed the bang of his gun and the kickback in his shoulder. The three men dropped to the ground cold as a wagon tire while his lips twisted into a wolfish grin.

_I still got it._

He climbed down the container and walked towards Genji and Hanzo, his right hand still gripping his gun, but the other with a thumb inside the belt, his attitude cocky and defiant as he approached the scene.

“Perfect timing, cowboy,” Hanzo said, smirking, while Genji sheathed his _katana_ and drew his _wakizashi_ to threaten Kobayashi’s throat with the sharp blade. Jesse grabbed a cigarette from the package in his pocket.

“What can I say, sweetheart,” he said, the flame illuminating his face briefly as he lighted the smoke. “I ride for the brand.” Jesse winked at Hanzo, letting out the smoke through his nose and mouth.

 

 

Genji 

_Jesse_.

Genji knew it was him as soon as those men dropped dead on the ground with a bullet between their eyes. McCree was an impressive flanker, and they didn’t see it coming. Genji met Kobayashi’s eyes and saw fear clearly printed on them while the tip of his _wakizashi_ threatened his throat. His Adam’s apple moved up and down and Genji’s lip twitched in a smirk. Nobody played with the Shimada family and got away with it without consequences.

Hanzo moved next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She wasn’t mad anymore, she loved him, and he almost trembled under her touch. He had been fearing the worst and, suddenly, he realized he had been so stupid; that Hanzo loved him through thick and thin.

“Kill us and be done with it,” Kobayashi said.

“That would be too easy. You will face the Elders,” Hanzo said, a smirk on her face.

“Perfect, then we can tell them about you and your sick relationship with your brother,” Kobayashi said, allowing himself to laugh even.

 _They fucking know_.

Genji couldn’t help a growl rumbling on the back of his throat, but Hanzo cupped his face and made him look at her. He drank from those black eyes he recognized as his own, so deep and tender. Genji realized what she wanted to do a second away before her lips pressed into his.

His opened-wide eyes stared at his sister’s closed ones as she deepened the kiss. It was brief, but enough to make the men looking at them be aghast, not that Genji even cared, after the endearing smile that Hanzo granted him.

“The Elders will kill you both,” Ryo barked, spitting on the ground.

Jesse was faster than Hanzo, and Genji watched him land a mean jab on Ryo’s jaw, making him kneel on the ground, still attached onto the car’s body by the arrow piercing his hand.

“I ain’t catch that, but it sounded rude to me,” Jesse said, shrugging.

Genji sheathed his blade while Jesse made sure the two men tried nothing weird, dragging them on the backseat of the car. Ryo cried out a loud curse when the cowboy removed the arrow with no care, but none of them resisted, not that they dared. Genji stood next to Hanzo as she spoke on the phone to arrange a car for them and to take Kobayashi and his son to the Elders.

 _It’s_ _over_.

“onee-chan,” he said when she hung up, and Hanzo held him close, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

“You still take my breath away when you wield the sword,” she whispered, making him blush at the praise.

“What are we going to do now? They saw us. They know,” Genji said, worried. He didn’t want to lose his sister now they were reunited.

“onii-chan,” Hanzo said, kissing his lips again. “We inherited more than just money and an enterprise. We host the spirit dragons and the Elders fear us as much as they need us. It will be fine, I promise,” she said, glancing at Jesse, who was leaning back on the car twirling his pistol around his trigger finger.

“The dragons do as they please,” Genji said.

“And, so do we, brother,” Hanzo smiled.

“Hanzo _ga_ _zutto_ _suki_ _deshita_ ,” the ninja said, taking both his sister’s hands. Not that he needed to tell her again that he will always love her no matter what. But he did; and he would do a thousand times because they were bound to be together for the rest of their lives and, if they were lucky, with the cowboy by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overuse of in game voice lines (Sorry not sorry) <3  
> Also, the smut that was suposed to be at the end of this chapter will be on the next one, because it got out of hand and set the chapter in like 8k words lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (filthy) smut is back! Only Genji and McCree POV on this one, but the next one will wrap up Hanzo's thoughts too <3

Genji 

The morning after, Genji woke up, his eyes still closed, and body bracketed between Hanzo and Jesse. Last night had been crazy, they went to bed too tired to expect more than to nest into each other’s arms, and he had slept so peacefully and deeply after days of nightmares and insomnia he was sure he had woken up with a smile on his face.

Genji turned around to look at Hanzo and spared loving kisses on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Jesse held him from behind, his long arm reaching Hanzo’s hip too, and their legs tangled in a sweet mess he was now so accustomed to.

He and Hanzo had met with the Elders last night while Jesse waited for them in the car. They seemed pleased at Hanzo handing Kobayashi and his son over because now the Elders were in full control of the drug business, and Hanzo had secured her position solving the problem for them. Genji knew then why Hanzo did what she did why she always assumed her responsibilities to the family without questioning. She had given him a freedom she had waived for herself.

Genji had been scared when the accusations of incest had poured out of Kobayashi’s mouth, but the Elders’ answer was exactly what Hanzo had predicted: _The dragons do as they please_ , they had said. About the traitor, the ancient ones disposed of him as an example for Ryo who would take his father's place and had to show his respects to Hanzo, kneeling in front of her and, again, as she predicted, losing two fingers for his offense. Sometimes it worried Genji how cold-blooded his sister was, swimming in this world so easily and without remorse, but that was something he loved in her too; and respected, she had a strength he lacked, but they were good together, complementing each other.

Hanzo hummed softly in her sleep and Genji bit his lip, wanting to do what he used to when they were young, and he sneaked into her bed in the mornings, waking her up with kisses and his body covering her, assailing lasciviously every inch of it. And Hanzo always woke up willing and wanting.

He moved the cowboy’s hand aside and snuggled into his sister, hiding his face in the hollow of her neck and rubbing his lips on her collarbone while his fingertips traced waves on her exposed breasts. Her nipple hardened under his touch, and Genji yearned for it, remembering the first time he had begged her to let him touch her, and he had claimed her breast as his, latching on the tip and sucking while they had pleasured themselves until orgasm. Last night’s events had taken away the troubles on his mind and replaced them with the most endearing memories of his youth with Hanzo.

Genji traced an imaginary line with his tongue down to her nipple, trapping the tip between his parted lips and licking it with soft strokes of his tongue. His sister left her gentle slumber, caressing the back of his nape, and Genji crawled down kissing her stomach, nibbling her flesh and heading right between her legs, pressed together and turn to a side.

He snaked his tongue between them sinfully, licking her inner thighs and nuzzling at her mound to reach her folds and move his tongue back and forth to stroke her clit. Hanzo moaned, the hand on his head tugging lightly his hair, encouraging him to sink his mouth in her core.

Hanzo moved her leg up to give him a better access and Genji chuckled softly at his sister’s enthusiasm. Glancing at her, who still had her eyes closed and bliss all over her face, he lapped her folds while her leg rested on his shoulder. Genji led his hand to knead lewdly her ass cheek while he ran his mouth and tongue between her legs, owning what was his. She was tasty and slippery, and he drank her up like the insatiable man he was.

“onii-chan…” Hanzo mumbled, rocking her hips against his mouth.

Genji trapped her swollen nub and pressed his tongue against it, surrounding the bundle of nerves with his lips and sucking tenderly, just how he knew she liked it. He gripped a hand around his girth and stroked himself firmly while Hanzo whined at the movements of his tongue. Jesse was still sleeping like a log next to them, the soft rumble of his snoring giving him away.

The ninja was ready to harden the grip on his cock, and to stroke himself hard and fast, moaning until orgasm between her legs, but an insistent pull on his hair made Genji stop, kissing one last time her slick folds and crawling up to a perfectly awake Hanzo portraying blushed cheeks and wanting eyes.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran both her hands through his hair, bringing him down for a deep kiss. Genji let Hanzo suck his tongue and moan in his mouth while he fumbled for her slick entrance. The head of his cock found his mark easily and slid inside Hanzo. They both gasped into each other’s mouth. He had been so worried these past days, so scared to lose her that there were no words to describe the bliss in his heart.

“I love waking you up like this, sis,” he said, sinking his whole length inside her and groaning loudly, and Hanzo shushed him.

“You will wake him up,” Hanzo whispered, glancing at Jesse lying next to them.

“Haven’t we been down this road before?” Genji chuckled.

He licked her neck and sucked her skin forming purple shadows while she dug her nails onto his back, surely leaving red traces all over it because they grazed greedily the expanse of his back. Her hips met his thrusts with an eagerness so familiar he increased his pace in response, relishing in the tightness of her muscles clenching around his throbbing cock.

“You’re so into morning sex, onee-chan,” Genji said, struggling with his breath and the fast pace he was following.

“And who’s fault is that?” Hanzo whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

“Ya’ two are being naughty, ain’t ya’? Jesse mumbled, his voice husky and hoarse.

“Morning, Jesse,” Genji said, turning his head around to smile at him.

“Ain’t stop on my account, darlin’,” Jesse said, glancing at them with sleepy hooded eyes and a half-smile on his lips.

“Then come closer, cowboy,” Hanzo said, biting her lip and reaching to touch Jesse’s face.

The cowboy rolled next to her and Genji sat on his calves, kneading Hanzo’s thighs, sprawled at both sides of his body. He motioned himself to thrust into her again while Jesse kissed her avidly. It encouraged Genji to intensify his onslaughts, pulling out his hard cock to sink it again firmly in a single movement Hanzo met gracefully with a whine. And Jesse drank the noises of her lust directly from her mouth.

The cowboy lay back on the bed to watch him, eliciting a loud groan from Genji when Jesse took off his boxers and spread his legs nonchalantly, exposing his thick cock while he wrapped a hand around his width and moved his hand up and down with long strokes.

“Fuck, Jesse, you’re hot,” Genji said, glancing at him while fucking Hanzo.

“All yours, darlin’,” Jesse said, winking at him.

“onii-chan, please…” Hanzo said, pouting, her head brushing up and down the pillow by the motion of his hips, messing her onyx locks up. A mischievous smile appeared on Genji’s lips, knowing what was on his sister’s mind; so he pulled out of her gently and leaned forward to kiss her lips.

“Go ride the cowboy,” Genji said, spanking her ass and leaving a red mark on her alabaster skin while Hanzo straddled Jesse who didn’t lose time mapping her body with greedy hands.

Genji smiled when Jesse praised Hanzo with loving words, squeezing gently her breasts, Hanzo hadn’t love anyone besides him and he was grateful for Jesse and his big heart because he had won her over, and seeing her happy meant everything to him.

He straddled Jesse backward, facing Hanzo and immediately feeling the cowboy’s hands gripping his ass while he did the same with Hanzo’s and watched, mesmerized, how she guided the thick length of Jesse inside her. He imagined how good must she feel with him inside, stretching her, filling her completely with his throbbing cock. Her blissfully flushed face was a telltale of her pleasure when she sat on his lap and Jesse’s cock sank deep inside her, and the loud groan of the cowboy echoed in the room too.

Hanzo fucked Jesse at a leisurely pace, already lost in her own arousal, and Jesse’s naughty hand palmed his sac while he kissed his sister. But Genji couldn’t repress a gasp at Jesse’s hand teasing him from behind and got Hanzo’s attention.

“What is he doing?” Hanzo asked, smirking.

“He is a tease,” Genji said, glancing back at Jesse, who wore the sexiest wolfish grin he had ever seen spread on his lips.

“C’mere and put your gorgeous cock in my mouth, sweetheart,” Jesse said, tilting his head back and opening his mouth in the filthiest way possible, making his cock twitch at the sight.

“Are you hungry, cowboy? Hanzo teased.

“Well, honey, if you climb in the saddle, be ready for the ride,” Jesse said, bucking his hips up to meet her movements.

Genji trapped Hanzo’s lips in a brief kiss and turned around to lean on Jesse’s chest and kiss him, thrusting his tongue into that sinful mouth of his. The cowboy circled his tongue with his own and Genji moaned, expecting what he would do to his cock, unconsciously brushing his already leaking length against Jesse’s stomach while Hanzo caressed the back of his thighs and ass.

“Ya’ can turn around to look at her,” Jesse whispered into his mouth.

“But then I wouldn’t see that pretty face you do when you suck me, Jesse,” Genji said, chuckling and sitting on his chest.

“Should’ve known ya’ liked a show,” Jesse said, mapping his thighs with his hands and bringing him closer.

“My brother is such a romantic, cowboy,” Hanzo said behind him, tracing the line of his column with a naughty finger, giving him goosebumps.

Genji positioned his knees on both sides of Jesse’s head while the cowboy tangled his arms on the back of his knees, touching his thighs and palming his ass. The ninja reached for the headboard with both hands, knowing Jesse would pull him down, and he wasn’t wrong because the cowboy spread his knees further apart, his hard cock now resting on Jesse’s cheek.

Jesse let his tongue out, licking the hard member at his reach while a trail of precum smeared near his face. Genji moaned, tilting his hips to put the head of his cock in the open mouth lasciviously offered to him. The cowboy sucked firmly, hollowing his cheeks and making him tremble.

The ninja rested his forehead on the arms over the headboard, glancing down directly at Jesse and that twirling tongue circling his girth so licentiously he wanted to come all over it, painting his face with white stripes of his come.

“My god, Jesse,” Genji wailed, listening to Hanzo’s giggle at his back.

A relentless Jesse squeezed his butt cheeks, pushing his hips against his willing mouth and Genji took the hint, tentatively sinking his length into his mouth deeper. It was so hard to control the movement and to avoid the smoldering pressure urging him to take that mouth hard. But Jesse’s face was the sheer expression of pleasure, pushing towards him with his hands and lifting his head to meet his thrusts. And Hanzo must’ve been doing something right because the cowboy moaned loudly and needily with half his cock inside his mouth.

“That’s the face I wanted to see, Jesse, fuck,” Genji gasped, and the cowboy winked at him while his tongue brushed the side of his cock eagerly, tracing that vein Jesse always liked to trace.

 

McCree 

Hanzo knew how to drive him crazy moving on top of him, she had set up a slow killing pace, keeping him on edge and eager for more. Her hands and thighs pressed his lower body, not letting him buck his hips up at the fast tempo he wanted, instead, she was pulling his cock almost out and then slowly sinking his pulsing length back into her. It made it hard to focus on the gorgeous cock in his mouth and the whining noises of Genji on top of him.

Genji glanced at him from above, beautiful pink cheeks and a silly face that proved he was enjoying Jesse’s blowjob greatly. The cowboy palmed and clawed his fingers in the ass on his hands, pushing Genji against him because he wanted more of him into his mouth, and the ninja yielded when his pleasure became too much and thrust deeper into Jesse’s mouth, tapping at the back of his throat. The cowboy swallowed his cock as best as he knew, wrapping tightly his lips around his width while his tongue brushed the hard member back and forth, letting Genji set the pace while he fucked his mouth. He recognized Hanzo’s essence on his cock, and it clenched his stomach, the combined flavours of the Shimada tasted wonderfully.

Hanzo’s moans intensified as much as the movements of her body, and she granted him more room to buck up his hips and thrust into her. He wouldn’t last and judging by the pulsing of her folds she wouldn’t either.

Genji tugged at his hair, tilting his head in an angle where he could fuck his mouth without a hitch, and Jesse let him do it, sucking the hard cock eagerly and closing his eyes, surrendering to his own pleasure.

“You feel so good, Jesse,” Genji whined, intensifying his movements.

And then the cowboy sensed Hanzo’s walls clenching around his member and that familiar noise, that sweet intense moan mixed with his name that left her lungs desperately, betraying her whenever she came. But she kept riding his cock through it as though she didn’t want it to end, and neither did he.

Jesse thrust into her fast, fighting the weight of her body while Genji’s cock assailed his mouth in short, fast thrusts that blocked his throat in the most pleasurable way, choking him, until the ninja pulled out, and he caught a much-deserved gasp of air, his mouth wide open and on the verge of orgasm.

“I’m close,” Genji gasped. “Where do you want it?”

“Ma’ face,” Jesse said.

Their gazes met, and he saw Genji pumping his cock fast with the hand that had tugged his hair not so long ago. Jesse let his tongue out, brushing the tip of the throbbing cock he already missed and thrusting into Hanzo at the rhythm of Genji’s fist. With a grunt the ninja came, spilling pearlescent ropes of cum that hit Jesse’s mouth, and chin, and it sent him over the edge too, coming inside Hanzo and the welcoming warmth of her body while he writhed underneath her.

“That’s it, cowboy,” Hanzo said, still rocking her hips and elongating his pleasure until his hard cock went soft and slipped outside leaving a trail of come.

Jesse caressed Genji’s thighs while the ninja looked at him from above, out of breath and with a smug smile on his face, admiring his work of art. The cowboy swallowed what was on his mouth, and then licked the half-hard cock still at his reach, making Genji shudder and tasting more of his spent until the ninja freed his arms and crawled down to lie on his chest.

“I love you,” Genji said, leaning on his forearms and glancing at him with a slight blush on his face. Jesse cupped his face and his heart melted when Genji tilted his head into the palm.

The bed bounced when Hanzo came back with a warm wet towel and cleaned Jesse’s face lovingly. He hadn’t noticed when she had left the bed but smiled while she took care of him and her brother’s mess.

“Good-mornin', my darlings,” Jesse said, trapping Hanzo’s chin between his thumb and index and kissing her lips, knowing she would love to taste Genji in his mouth. Hanzo moaned, satisfied, and licked lewdly his tongue and lips, relishing in the taste of her brother’s come, and making the cowboy smirk in the kiss.

“My sweet Jesse,” Hanzo whispered, and Jesse felt that now familiar warmth in his chest at being loved.

“Do you have to work today?” Genji asked while playing with Jesse’s hair chest.

“I am yours for the day,” Hanzo said, and Jesse wound an arm around her shoulders to hug her. The cowboy had been scared last night, scared of losing her or Genji. His life gravitated around them, he had a feeling of belonging he hadn’t experienced in his whole life, and he didn’t want to lose it now.

“I wanted to thank you both for helping me last night,” Hanzo said, her voice cracking adorably.

Genji was opening his lips, ready to say something when Jesse silenced him with a hand over his mouth and answered. “Ya’ can always count on us, my dear,” he said with a smirk.

“I was going to say I’m sorry,” Genji said, biting Jesse’s fingers as a protest and then leaning forward to kiss Hanzo. “I’m really sorry.”

“I am used to cleaning up your mess, little brother,” Hanzo teased.

But Jesse didn’t listen to their banter, happy as they were, that stupid fear that always crawled up his chest whenever he had something good came back, sweeping away his resolve and leaving a bitter taste. He cared too much, and doubt clouded his mind and heart.

Jesse was smart enough to know they would get tired of him eventually, he was not the one to be loved forever and ever, and asking about it probably meant to speed up things. Maybe it was for the best. To not expect more than Genji and Hanzo would give him.

“What’s wrong, Jesse? Genji asked, frowning, and Jesse realized he’d been staring at them lost in his thoughts.

“Nothin’, darlin’,” he lied.

“Cowboy, your face is an open book.”

Jesse sighed. “I ain’t want to open my big mouth and say the wrong thing, though I probably just did.”

“What is it?” Hanzo said, holding him and nuzzling at his neck, which wasn’t helping with his overwhelmed emotions.

“Jesse, you’re not going anywhere,” Genji said, dead serious. “This is real, I love you as much as I love my sister.” It’s like the ninja knew what was on his mind, he knew him well after so many years of friendship.

“Ya’ know about my life, sweetheart, it always ends the same for me, maybe not today nor tomorrow, but you’ll dump my cowboy ass,” Jesse said, regretting his words the moment they left his lips.

“We are together Jesse, the three of us,” Hanzo said, cupping his face and making him drift into her black eyes. “Until you do not want us anymore because we will always love you as much as we love each other.” Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Honey, I feel at home, I’ma just…”

“You’re part of our family, Jesse,” Genji said, glancing at Hanzo who smiled a nodded.

“And you will never be alone,” Hanzo added.

Jesse couldn’t help the tears that ran down his cheeks while Genji and Hanzo hugged him and kissed him, whispering how much they loved him, how much he meant to them and how much he had changed their lives to something good.

“Damn, ya’ two, stop or I’ll embarrass myself,” Jesse chuckled, rubbing his tears away with an arm.

“Everything will be fine, cowboy. I will take care of you,” Hanzo whispered. “And if I remember correctly, you two owe me lunch at Rikimaru.”

And for the first time in his life, Jesse McCree was finally home. This had been the most unexpected scenario he would’ve imagined when he had arrived in Japan with Genji, but damn if he wasn’t the happiest man alive. He promised to leave his doubts aside and to allow himself enjoy his happy ending with the Shimadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teaser of the last chapter...
> 
> “I got a gift for you, cowboy,” Hanzo said, glancing at the sore mess that was Genji. “But you will have to take your clothes off.”  
> “Mighty fine for me,” Jesse said with a wolfish grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless smut to wrap this one up! <3
> 
> I also finished [Glimpses of the past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13318455/chapters/31794981) last chapter with Genji and Hanzo's first time together.

Hanzo 

These past months together had made her realize life was much more than work, and, surprisingly, the dragons had never been more sated and appeased, bending their will to her and her brother.

Recent events had settled peace among the crime lords, the elders contented at her resolve and how she had handled the situation, and even more pleased at Genji’s presence. Everything will work out for them from now on though dropping everything and running away to America was something she pondered every now and then.

Their relationship with Jesse had been the best thing that had happened to Hanzo and Genji, and the cowboy loved them both in ways that escaped Hanzo’s mind. How was this three-way relationship so easy and natural for all of them? Maybe it was that she and Genji knew each other so well and that the cowboy fitting in acted as a fuel to their own love, healing old wounds.

Hanzo will always love Genji and she had the same certainty about Jesse, once she had realized that and accepted it in her heart, she was truly happy. She had never seen her brother engaged and committed to someone the way he was with Jesse. Love. Something they never hoped to find outside their secret, and at times doomed, relationship but so true now that Jesse was with them. Sharing the most intimate secret of their lives with someone that had not only accepted it but embraced their love as his own.

A smug smile crept on her face at the funny task in hand, she lost herself  in her thoughts, but Genji’s moans were getting louder. McCree’s hat laid on a corner of the king sized bed, as a silent witness while she kissed and bit her brother’s flesh. Genji had brought the stetson hat to her with a deep red blush on his cheeks and an unusual request. One she would not refuse.

“Where did you send the cowboy, brother?” Hanzo asked, brushing her lips lazily over her brother’s sensitive nipples.

“Grocery shopping,” Genji gasped, lying naked underneath Hanzo with his arms at both sides of his head and hooded lids.

“And he bought it?” Hanzo chuckled. “So, tell me about your plan again.” Hanzo peppered kisses along his chest and stomach, circling his navel with her tongue and purposely ignoring the throbbing cock between Genji’s legs.

She had been teasing him a while now, taking her time, building up his pleasure with soft bites and strokes along his chest. Genji responded so well when you took care of him. If you left his pleasure in his own hands, he would burn himself in a few minutes, but with proper restrain, you’d see him come undone slowly. And it was beautiful.

“When we were at Blackwatch,” Genji gasped again at Hanzo’s fingers teasing a nipple. “I fantasized about riding Jesse with his cowboy hat.” Her brother blushed deeply at his words. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“You’re so in love, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, crawling up and pressing a proud kiss on Genji’s lips. She reached for the lube, that they conveniently kept in both bedrooms now, though they always ended up in her room; and Hanzo did not miss the lost privacy.

“Don’t tease me! You’re in love with him too,” Genji said, turning around to lie on his stomach, struggling with his hard cock pressing uncomfortably against the sheets. Hanzo reached for a pillow and placed it below him to lift his ass without forcing his back.

“Guide me, I know the cowboy does this for you now,” Hanzo said, soaking her fingers in the lube and lying next to Genji. Her fingers teased up and down his crack, relaxing him, his hole clenching at her touch while the tip of a finger traced the outline of the sensitive skin. Genji turned his head and rested it on his folded arms, looking at Hanzo.

“Jesse loves when you do this to him,” Genji said while Hanzo pushed a finger inside, watching the pink creep out her brother’s cheeks.

“I know, I bet I could make him come just like this, or you...” Hanzo said, outlining Genji’s hole from the inside, stretching him.

“Fuck,” Genji moaned. “Fit another one.” Hanzo complied, adding a second finger and sinking them to the second knuckle, waiting for him to relax before fucking him again.

“This is going to be so easy now you indulge yourself in so much sex with him,” Hanzo whispered, watching the blissed out expression on Genji’s face while she spread slightly her fingers to snatch them together again.

“Can you go faster?” Genji begged.

“No, onii-chan, I want you to be a sore mess by the time Jesse comes back,” Hanzo said, kissing the tip of his nose, now moving the two fingers in circles and feeling the muscle yield under her touch. Her arm was getting tired in this position, so she sat on the bed and motioned herself behind Genji, straddling his legs.

She mapped kisses on his little back, licking the dimples of his hip, and spreading his cheeks with the other hand while Hanzo put a third finger inside him. Genji moaned and moved his hips back and forth, rubbing himself against the pillow below him.

“Don’t be naughty or I’ll get you on your knees, onii-chan,” Hanzo warned, gripping harshly his butt cheek and clenching her teeth on his flesh.

“You will leave a mark!” Genji protested, glancing back at her.

“Behave yourself,” Hanzo said, sinking her fingers inside him, enjoying the way his ass clenched and stretched around them, adapting quickly. She couldn’t help herself, Hanzo fucked him faster and deeper, her fingers brushing his prostate in every other thrust, judging by how Genji moaned and writhed below her.

She leaned forward, keeping the pace of her fingers, kissing and nibbling the skin around his shoulders and relishing in every single moan coming out of his sinful mouth.

“Hanzo please, if you don’t stop I’ll come,” Genji said.

Hanzo chuckled, leaving her naughty fingers buried deep inside her brother’s ass stock still, waiting for him to recover his composure.

“You’re so sexy, no wonder why he’s head over heels in love with you,” Hanzo said, removing her fingers and leaving him empty and whining. “Turn around.” She hovered above him and waited for him to turn around to face her.

His swollen cock dripped clear beads on his stomach that moved up and down with his altered breathing. She crawled down to lick the precious drops looking attentively at his brother’s eyes, a telltale of his lasciviousness. When they heard the front door a smile crept on their faces at the same time.

Hanzo kneeled between Genji’s legs, spreading them apart to inspect her work. She took Genji’s right leg and placed it over her shoulder while she sat on the bed, the other leg wrapped around her waist. Hanzo sneaked her hand between his butt cheeks to tease his stretched hole, sinking three fingers inside him. They slid wonderfully, the pressure disappearing with Genji’s loud moan.

“That’s it, onii-chan, lure him in,” she said, fucking him while caressing his thigh with her free hand. The pillow lifted slightly his hips, making it so much easier for her to access his ass.

His whines intensified, Hanzo was getting so excited, at the imminent arrival of the cowboy and the needy noises of her brother. The bedroom door finally opened, and Jesse came in with an arched eyebrow and a half-smile on his face.

“I knew ya’ were up to something, darlin’,” Jesse said, laughing and folding his arms over his chest.

“I got a gift for you, cowboy,” Hanzo said, glancing at the sore mess that was Genji. “But you will have to take off your clothes.”

“Mighty fine for me,” Jesse said with a wolfish grin, getting rid of his clothes in record time while Hanzo and Genji watched him, mesmerized at his well-built torso. The cowboy’s body was a dream, so strong with muscles that flexed into perfection along with his movements. Hanzo bit her lip, suddenly needing Jesse badly.

 

  
McCree 

“I’ma gonna leave the house more often if you receive me like this,” he said, kneeling behind Hanzo and kissing her neck. He took a peek at the dark thing on the corner of the bed, recognizing his cowboy hat and chuckling, sharing a knowing look with Genji.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” Genji gasped, probably struggling with Hanzo’s fingers barely moving inside him.

“Did I do well, Jesse?” Hanzo playfully asked.

Jesse grasped her wrist, pulling her fingers out, watching Genji’s ass trying to clench into nothing, stretched and leaking lube.

“Damn, you’re so sexy,” he said, while his cock twitched and got harder at the view. He clasped his hand with Hanzo’s and joined their fore and middle fingers. She tried to reach for the lube again, but he stopped her. “We ain’t need more lube, honey.” Jesse chuckled.

They pushed their four fingers inside Genji’s hole eliciting a loud, needy whine from him. His leg fell from Hanzo’s shoulder and he spread his legs further apart.

“You’ve done such a good job,” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo’s neck while they fucked Genji at a leisurely pace. “Are you okay, my dear?” he said, looking at Genji.

“Don’t stop,” Genji whined, looking at them with a drooling mouth and a leaking cock.

Jesse let Hanzo move their hands together while he slid his right hand between her legs. She was so wet he groaned as much as she moaned at the touch of his fingers. “I want to sink my tongue in there and drink you up,” he lasciviously said, sensing the pulsing of her folds at his words.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Hanzo whined, rocking her hips against his hand.

“Ya’ gonna come for me, darlin’,” he said, soaking two of his fingers in her slick entrance, leading them up to the bundle of nerves above it. She moaned, resting a hand on the bed between Genji’s legs to balance herself when Jesse’s fingers circled softly her clit, swollen and hard while her own lubrication smoothed his movements.

The cowboy sucked the skin on her neck, creating a beautiful purple mark that would stay there for days, reminding him of how easy he could melt her into his fingers.

Jesse kept his pace, glancing occasionally at Genji, that patiently waited and watched his sister come undone in his hand. Jesse had two sore messes to take care of this evening and he couldn’t be happier about it.

“Cowboy, please,” Hanzo begged, leaning forward and arching her back to him, taking her fingers and the cowboy’s out of her brother’s ass.

The cowboy groaned, taking his already thick length in his hand and guiding it inside her. He thrust into her hard and fast, sinking his cock in her in one single movement. Hanzo swung her hips, fucking herself with him until he gripped her hip, leaving crescent moon marks on her skin and a trail of lube.

He fucked her fast, his other hand back between her legs, tracing swift circles around her clit, guided by her wails and moans until he sensed the jolt of pleasure take over her while her body trembled. Her walls clenched around his cock and she screamed his name. How beautifully fast she came around him, and how hard it was not to let go and come with her, inside her.

“Ain’t ya pretty when you come like that, sweetheart, with my name on your lips,” he said, still stroking her until she stopped his hand and turned her head to kiss him. Jesse pulled out of her, glancing at Genji, the poor thing was pouting, looking at them.

“I’ll get my revenge for that, cowboy,” Hanzo said, breathless. But Jesse lifted his hand and put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her, so sour and familiar he could only hum as though it was the most delicious treat in the world. Because it was.

There was nothing better than to come home to Hanzo and Genji getting naughty and waiting for him. He pictured them teasing each other and planning a thousand things to do to him.

“Can I ride my cowboy now?” Genji said, kneeling on the bed in front of Hanzo.

“Yee-haw,” Jesse said, making the Shimadas chuckle in unison. He lay on the bed nonchalantly, adjusting the cushions behind his upper back to lean comfortably. “I’m ready,” he said, spreading his legs and shamelessly exposing his thick cock to them. He suspiciously watched Hanzo whispering something in Genji’s ear while a smug smile spread on their lips. They lay on the bed, one at either side of his legs, and a shudder ran through his spine at the beautiful sight.

“Why don’t we tease you a little first?” Hanzo said, dropping casual kisses over his hip.

“Honey, ya’ two can do whatever the hell ya’ want to me,” Jesse said with a wolfish grin on his lips.

All his cheekiness vanished when he saw Genji letting his tongue out to trace the line of his hard cock, and then Hanzo following and licking the other side too. Jesse’s stomach clenched in the most pleasurable way and his hands moved to tangle his fingers in Hanzo’s locks and Genji’s short and thick hair.

They were so alike and so different at the same time, their black hair and eyes, Genji’s a little sweeter and Hanzo’s more knowing and wise. The blush on Genji’s cheeks was evident, the ninja always had a hard time being teased and Hanzo had done her job pretty well. And she was like a dream, her face still red and her lips swollen by her orgasm.

“Hell, I wish I could take a picture, ya’ know,” Jesse said, his voice came out husky. Hanzo smiled, and like the little minx she was, took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked.

“onee-chan!” Genji protested, trying to sneak his tongue and lapping her sister’s lips instead.

Jesse grunted and tugged Hanzo’s hair, she was sucking hard and it was driving him mad with pleasure. She lasciviously opened her mouth and Genji’s tongue licked his sister’s and the precum beads that poured out of his cock.

And they kissed, brushing their lips and chins, an animalistic kiss with their tongues out, licking and stroking skin and his throbbing swollen tip. He couldn’t take his eyes off them, mesmerized and enraptured by the show they were putting on for him.

Hanzo gripped the base of his cock and moved his length to Genji’s lips. The ninja took it inside his mouth all the way to his sister’s knuckles, humming and moaning being filled with his shaft. Jesse bucked his hips up trying to get more, unable to stop himself.

Hanzo kissed his hilt, looking at him with a mischievous smile and tracing circles with her other hand around his navel, tickling his skin and distracting him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, lost in the succulent movements of Genji’s mouth and the wet noises coming out of him while the cowboy pushed his head into his cock.

And Hanzo’s hand twisted his hilt gently, complementing the movements of her brother, but then she removed her hand and a loud moan from Genji made him open his eyes again.

Hanzo was behind Genji, his ass in the air, taking the fingers she offered to him while he swallowed his throbbing cock with eagerness.

“I believe you are more than ready for your ride, onii-chan,” Hanzo said.

“Come here, sweet pie,” Jesse said while Genji pulled him out of his mouth and crawled up to straddle him. Hanzo reached for the lube and squeezed some on Genji’s fingers while he spread them along Jesse’s length in long strokes.

“I should leave you two alone for this,” Hanzo said, climbing down the bed.

“onee-chan!” Genji called.

“Honey, you better bring your ass back here or I’ll fetch ya’,” Jesse said, arching an eyebrow at her and patting the bed at his side. Hanzo came back, eager to stay with them, and lay next to him, trapping Jesse’s lips and kissing him. “I like when my girlfriend watches me while I fuck my boyfriend.”

“We already miss you when you’re working, sis,” Genji said.

Jesse moved his hips under Genji so he would take the hint, and the ninja hovered over his body and positioned his cock at his hole. The cowboy groaned when the tip slid inside so smoothly, enjoying the tightness of Genji and the stretching of the muscle around his member. After a few seconds, Genji took a couple of inches more, flustered and pressing his hands on Jesse’s chest.

“That’s it, sweetheart, you feel so good,” Jesse said, rumbling at Hanzo’s kisses on his neck. He watched how his cock sank deeper into Genji until he was straddling him, he was a sight to see, those eyes glittering with lust and his cock swollen and leaking on his stomach.

Jesse waited for him to accommodate his thick cock inside, relishing in his blissed out face and the whimpers coming out of his mouth. He caressed his thighs and up to Genji’s beautiful stomach and chest, his skin was hot and he left red marks with his rough hands where Hanzo had been surely biting and kissing not long ago.

“You’re forgetting the most important thing,” Hanzo said, reaching for the abandoned cowboy hat and placing it carefully on her brother’s head. “Perfect.”

“A little too big for ya’,” Jesse chuckled while Genji playfully tipped the brim just like he used to do all the time when he wore it. “Now move,” he said, bucking his hips up and making Genji moan at the movements.

Genji pressed his hands again on the cowboy’s chest, and Jesse stroked his forearms while he moved up and down, pulling his cock out to the tip and pushing it back inside with the swing of his hips.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Genji moaned.

Jesse enjoyed the slow pace of Genji but added movements of his own, thrusting up and trying to find that spot inside him. Hanzo was at his side, her arm brushing his skin while she touched herself, her legs spread widely on the bed while looking at them. Jesse melted in a deep kiss with Hanzo, her tongue brushing his and breathing a soft moan while their lips crashed together.

“How do you like the ride so far, cowboy?” Genji gasped, breathless.

“Come here an’ I’ll give ya’ what you need,” Jesse said, making Genji lean forward and press his hands on his shoulders, spreading his knees wider with firm hands on the back of his thighs. Jesse licked his lips and bucked his hips up faster. Genji came undone, he was so close, and so was himself, feeling the lingering pressure down his balls and Hanzo’s panting breath close to his shoulder.

 

Genji 

Jesse’s hands gripped tightly his ass, limiting his movements, so the only thing he could do was to lean forward and enjoy the onslaughts of the cowboy fucking him. He felt so good, big and thick, stretching him in the most pleasurable way.

The slight pressure when his cock assailed his hole receded swiftly, he was slick with lube, his throbbing length pulling in and out of him mercilessly. He loved it even if he would remember it tomorrow, and he whined and moaned, especially when Jesse brushed his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through his spine and cock.

“Jesse,” Hanzo wailed, glancing at him bringing a half-smile to his face. She was so close.

Genji watched her turn her head to bite harshly the cowboy’s neck while he groaned without slowing the fast pace he had set. Her parted lips and blushed cheeks were a telltale of her orgasm as he kissed her and whispered loving words right into her mouth. Hanzo snuggled on Jesse’s chest, meeting his gaze again with a satisfied grin spread on her lips.

“Come for me, onii-chan,” she said.

It amazed him that the hat was still on his head because the cowboy’s thrusts were relentless, his rough fingers clawed bruisingly on his flesh. Jesse’s breath sped up, panting, and he fucked him faster, in short, deep thrusts. He was so close, he could see it in his face, all flustered with need, his eyes fixed on Genji and his lips parted and swollen.

Genji couldn’t take it anymore, they had been teasing him too long, and he closed his eyes, spreading his knees further on the bed and arching his back. Surrendering at the cowboy’s cock pushing in and out of him, his own aching shaft that needed a breeze to burst out; but he didn’t touch himself.

He wanted to come like this, with Jesse’s cock inside, making love to him with that want and eagerness that drove him mad and overwhelmed his senses.

Jesse spilled himself inside him, he felt his cock twitch and the warm come overflowing his hole and slipping outside his ass. His orgasm joined Jesse’s while his own ass clenched and pulsed around the still hard member, and his cock pulsed and jerked as the cum bursted out in an irrepressible stream.

Hanzo wrapped his cock with her hand and guided his orgasm with soft strokes, squeezing at the base and milking him, elongating his pleasure more than he could even imagine. He screamed Jesse’s name into the room, sitting and tilting his head back while the hat fell on the bed between Jesse’s legs.

“Fuck, yes,” Genji babbled, blissed out. This had been the most intense orgasm he had had in his life. When he opened his eyes, he watched the mess he had made of Jesse and his sister. His chest painted with his come and Hanzo’s hand too, but Jesse had the dearest smile on his face and Hanzo was smiling too, glancing at him.

“I reckon you liked that, because I sure flew off the handle,” Jesse said, giving an affectionate spank on his backside. He was still inside him, and the slight brush of the half-hard cock against his prostate made him tremble. Jesse noticed, and he pulled out, grabbing his thighs and making him fall on top of him and on top of his own sticky mess.

“I love you, onii-chan,” Hanzo said, kissing his lips and then lapping the come she had on her hand with a mischievous smile, knowing it always drove him mad.

“Don’t do that, sis!” Jesse chuckled and joined her, pressing his tongue too against her fingers and tasting his spend. “You’re the worst,” Genji said, rolling his eyes.

“I love ya’, sweetheart, give me some sugar,” Jesse said, kissing Genji while he chuckled.

“Jesse watashi ni totte taisetsu na hito desu,” Hanzo said, blushing and nuzzling at Jesse’s cheek. Genji melted at her sister’s words

“so desu ne,” Genji said, chuckling and reaching to kiss her sister madly. Hanzo finally happy with them filled his heart with an unrivalled joy while Jesse’s hands held them both and squeezed them tightly.

“I ain’t catch that, darlin’,” Jesse said, kissing her forehead.

“I said you’re very special to me, Jesse, and you are, I love you so much,” Hanzo said, burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

“suki desu, my dear,” the cowboy said, surprising both. “What? I ain’t stupid, I’ve learned a couple of things with ya’ two.”

“We should shower,” Hanzo said, trying to leave the bed.

“Five more minutes, hon,” Jesse said, tightening the grip on them. Genji smiled at the cowboy, and Jesse chuckled. Soon, the three of them were laughing together on Hanzo’s huge bed, in the perfect world they had created out of their love and lust. A home for Jesse, happiness for Hanzo and the certainty of being exactly where he belonged for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following along! <3 As McCree would say, I hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> This was fun, I can't believe how much smut I wrote for something that was going to be "short", yeah, sure! <3


End file.
